Worf and Dax Points of View Series
by Ginomo
Summary: This "Points of View" series shows what happens behind the scenes between the characters in each of the DS9 episodes that feature Jadzia and Worf. It answers the questions: What were they thinking and what happened that we didn't see?
1. Chapter 1

**"Points of View"**

**By Ginomo **

_This is the entire Deep Space Nine Points of View series that was written by me after the original airing of each episode in the mid-late 1990s. The goal was to show what happens behind the scenes between the characters in each of the episodes that feature Jadzia Dax, Worf and the evolution of their relationship. It answers the questions that every fan has as they watch an episode. What were they thinking? What happened that we didn't see? Think if it as a crash course in everything you need to know about Worf and Jadzia. The stories in this series are told from either Jadzia or Worf's point of view. Standard disclaimer applies. Paramount owns it, I have fun with it. Don't steal it from either of us. (NOTE: THESE CHAPTERS ARE CURRENTLY BEING EDITED AS OF JUNE 2013 TO FIX ANY ERRORS I OVERLOOKED WHEN THEY WERE FIRST WRITTEN)  
><em>

Episodes:

Chapter 1: The Way of the Warrior

Chapter 2: Sword of Kahless

Chapter 3: Sons of Mogh

Chapter 4: Bar Association

Chapter 5: Looking for Par'Mach in all the Wrong Places

Chapter 6: Let He Who is Without Sin

Chapter 7: First Contact (Motion Picture)

Chapter 8: In Purgatory's Shadow

Chapter 9: By Inferno's Light

Chapter 10: Soldiers of the Empire

Chapter 11: Children of Time

Chapter 12: A Call to Arms

Chapter 13: A Time to Stand

Chapter 14: Rocks and Shoals

Chapter 15: Sons and Daughters

Chapter 16: Sacrifice of Angels

Chapter 17: Ressurection

Chapter 18: Change of Heart

Chapter 19: Time's Orphan

Chapter 20: Tears of the Prophets

_There is no "Points of View" for "You are Cordinally Invited." The entire episode is one Worf/Dax scene after another and I remember being overwhelmed by it. Maybe I will take on the task of doing it one day (but don't hold your breath)._

* * *

><p><strong>"The Way of the Warrior" <strong>

**JADZIA **

Benjamin had just ordered me to contact Starfleet Command, I had an idea of what he was doing, but I wasn't totally sure why he wanted to talk to Starfleet about it. His comment was, "The only people who can really handle the Klingons are Klingons." Tensions were rising between us and General Martok's fleet. Benjamin was running out of options, and I hoped that whatever his next idea was it would help us figure out what the hell was going on.

"Dax to Sisko."

"Go ahead."

"Admiral Sheridan is waiting to speak with you."

"Put her through to my office."

I obeyed, and routed the subspace transmission to Ben's office. Fifteen minutes later, he summoned me to see him.

"Yes sir?" I asked once I was in his office. Benjamin was twirling his baseball in his hand.

"I just spoke with Starfleet. They're sending Lt. Commander Worf to work with us on a temporary basis."

"Commander Worf?"

"I'm surprised you've never heard of him. He's the only Klingon serving in Starfleet."

I frowned, "I didn't know there _was_ a Klingon in Starfleet."

Sisko nodded, "Yes, he previously served aboard the Enterprise. Anyway, he'll be here, I just thought you'd like to know."

I smiled, "You know I can't resist a Klingon."

Ben laughed, "I know."

"When does he arrive?"

"The day after tomorrow. Hopefully he'll be able to find out what's going on."

"He probably will. Is there anything else?"

"That's all."

I turned and left Ben's office. How did a Klingon end up in Starfleet? This would be interesting, very interesting. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for the day after tomorrow.

**WORF **

I got the message late on night. Borath was an extremely cold place, which was ironic since Klingons do not have a high tolerance to cold. I had been there for three months, yet I was no closer to finding myself' than I was when I arrived. It was somewhat of a relief to receive Starfleet's message, that way, I could leave Borath and not feel like I'd failed myself.

The message said that I was to be temporarily assigned to station Deep Space Nine. The Enterprise had docked there a few years ago, and I was slightly familiar with it. It was built by Cardassians and had been used while they occupied Bajor. Now, it was a Bajoran and Federation installation.

The next day, while I was preparing to leave the Klingon monastery, another communiqué came for me. This one was from Jean Luc Picard, Captain of the Enterprise. Another ship had been built to replace the fallen Enterprise D, and Picard wanted me to come back and serve as the chief security officer. I made the decision not to decide until my short stay aboard DS9 was over. It isn't as if I did not enjoy my tour of duty aboard the Enterprise, but, at the time, I was not sure exactly where I wanted my Starfleet career to go, or even if I wanted it to continue at all.

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived on DS9, Captain Sisko and I met. I was not exactly sure what to think of him at first. He was obviously a very capable man, and I had a feeling that we would work well together. When I told him that I was considering resigning from the fleet, he seemed genuinely concerned with my dilemma. He then told me that he'd once considered resigning, and that I should not make any quick decisions.<p>

After our meeting, I decided to head to Quark's, the Ferengi bar on the promenade. A Ferengi greeted me at the bar, I assumed that he was Quark, "Let me guess, Klingon Blood Wine."

"Prune juice, chilled," I replied.

"Prune juice?" he asked, laughing.

I gave him a cold glare, I do not like to be laughed at.

"If you say so," he hurried off and returned with my drink. From a corner of the bar, I heard a familiar voice call to me.

"Commander, over here," It was Chief O'Brien, I served with him for six years aboard the Enterprise. He left there to become the chief of operations here. Reluctantly, I went over to him. He was with another man, a Human, with deep olive skin, "Doctor Julian Bashir, Lt. Commander Worf."

I nodded respectfully. It was obvious that the young Doctor was nervous around me, "Um, care for a game of darts?" Bashir offered.

At that particular moment, I was not in the mood to socialize with them, and I tried to sound apologetic in my reply, "I do not play games."

"Well, it's like poker, only with pointed tips," O'Brien said.

I gave him a confused look. Darts are nothing like poker.

"Alright then, think of it as target practice."

Realizing that these two were not going to be satisfied, I gave in.

"The object, "Julian explained, "Is to throw this dart and hit that board over there."

"Aim for the dot in the middle," O'Brien suggested.

With the dart in hand, I drew my arm back and threw. I missed the bulls eye only by millimeters. Unfortunately, my throw was too powerful, and I tip of the dart was embedded in the board. The two men exchanged wide eyed glances.

From behind me I could hear a powerful voice, female, speak up, "I can't believe you did that."

"Well, he didn't leave me any choice," came another female voice.

"Wait, wait," Julian began, he was obviously familiar with these women, "What did she do?"

The first woman spoke up. She was wearing an unusually bulky green dress that had a matching head ornament. She was tall, and, by her markings, I deduced that she was Trill, "She knocked out Lancelot."

"He kissed me," the second woman replied. She was shorter, Bajoran, and wore a similar dress, only hers was gold.

"He's supposed to kiss you!" The green dress exclaimed.

"But I was playing a married woman!"

Bashir and O'Brien were finding this whole scene extremely amusing. The Doctor spoke up, "Lt. Commander Worf, this is Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax and Major Kira Nerys... our first officer."

"Nice hat," I said, trying to join in the joviality of it all.

Major Kira fumbled to get her hat off, "I don't usually dress like this. We were in the holosuite..."

"So I gathered," I turned to the other woman. Her name, Jadzia Dax had caught my attention. She was definitely Trill, and I rather famous one at that, "You used to be Curzon Dax," I stated.

"That's right. And I don't usually dress like this either," She smiled sweetly, and tipped her head, referring to the dress.

"Curzon's name is an honored one among my people."

Dax responded in Klingon, "L'K. E'GyP chem T'La," her eyes danced merrily as she spoke. _"Yes, but I'm better looking than he was."_

I looked at the others, but could tell by their expressions that none of them knew what she was saying. I nervously looked down, and then back up to her. She was quite beautiful, "I suppose so," I muttered. She returned a bright and flirty smile. I stood there, wondering what exactly she meant by her comment. However, I didn't have much time to think about Jadzia Dax. On the other side of the bar, I could hear Martok's son Drex. He was just the man I was looking for.

**JADZIA **

I thought I was doing something good. I decided to take Kira to the holosuite, and it was all going well, until she, of course, let her temper get the best of her.

"I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he didn't leave me any choice," she said.

As we came out of the holosuite and into Quark's, Julian and Miles were standing right there, "Wait, wait, what did she do?" Julian asked.

"She knocked out Lancelot," I stated, gathering my huge medieval dress in my hands.

"He kissed me," Kira said.

"He's supposed to kiss you!"

"But I was playing a married woman!"

Right then I decided not to take Kira to the holosuite anymore. I'd been so wrapped up in my nightmarish time with Kira that I hadn't noticed him. Next to Julian and Miles stood a Klingon dressed in a gold Starfleet uniform. So this was him. I couldn't help but smile, he was _so_ handsome. Tall, with broad shoulders, and long brown hair.

Julian introduced him to us, "Lt. Commander Worf, this is Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax and Major Kira Nerys, our first officer."

I nodded pleasantly, putting my cutest, flirtiest smile on. But, I wasn't exactly sure how to flirt with him. He's a Klingon, yes, but he's in Starfleet too. He probably wasn't like traditional Klingons. There was so much that I wanted to know about him, and I had no idea how to find out.

After exchanging words with Kira, Commander Worf turned to me, "You used to be Curzon Dax," he stated.

"Yes," I answered, "And I don't usually dress like this either."

"Curzon's name is an honored one among my people."

I was going out on a limb with my next statement, but I just couldn't resist, "L'K. E'GyP chem T'La."

Worf looked uncomfortable, but not incensed. He looked at the others, probably hoping they had no idea what I'd said. Finally, our eyes met, "I suppose so," he said nervously. I continued to flash my winning smile, I wanted him to know that I was interested. I wasn't certain exactly how interested I was, but, Worf was definitely the most fascinating person to board DS9 in a long time.

"Excuse me," he said, stepping away from the group.

Kira leaned over to me, "What did you say to him?"

I decided not to tell them, "Um, it loses something in the translation."

I watched Worf, he was confronting a Klingon that stood at the bar. It was hard to hear what they were saying, but after a few moments, the two men were engaged in combat. Worf hit Drex across the face, and with ease, knocked him to the ground. Once Drex was down, Worf picked up his d'k tagh. Another Klingon approached Worf, but then backed down. Without meeting further resistance, Worf left the bar.

"He's good," I said, awestruck.

"What'd I tell you?" Miles said.

Oh yes, I thought to myself, there's definitely something to Worf, and I was determined to find out all I could.

* * *

><p>It was late the next night, and I saw Worf walking into Quark's. I decided to follow him in. Maybe I'd invite myself to a drink with him. But by the time I got into the bar, he was no where to be found, "Computer, locate Lt. Commander Worf."<p>

"Lt. Commander Worf is in holosuite three."

I smiled to myself, and headed for holosuite three. I know I was taking a huge risk, he probably wouldn't like the fact that I was intruding on his program. I silently hoped he wasn't running one of Quark's sexual programs.

I entered slowly, and was relieved to find that he was running my calisthenics program. Worf was deeply engaged in combat, and glanced over at me briefly. I watched him as he fought the alien monster. His body moved fluidly, I could tell that he had a lot of experience with combat. I smiled, a lot, but not as much as me, "You shouldn't drop your left arm like that," I offered.

"I do not remember asking you for advice," he snapped. He definitely had the short fuse of a Klingon.

"Just trying to help," my voice remained calm.

As if to prove that he didn't need my help, he slayed the alien with a few quick blows. I slowly stepped forward and stood before Worf, "So, how did you like the program?" I asked.

"I found it, adequate, although I was surprised to find a Klingon exercise program on the holosuite."

I smiled up at him, "It's mine."

"You mean Curzon's," Worf stated.

"No," I corrected him, "I mean it's mine. Computer, bat'leth."

On a nearby ledge, a bat'leth appeared. I went over to pick it up, as well as the one that was already there, "I thought you might be tired of fighting holograms," I said.

"It would not be a fair match."

I handed Worf his weapon, "I'll go easy on you."

"Very well," Worf drew back his sword, "Defend yourself."

He brought his weapon down upon mine with a crashing force. It took all the strength I had just to push him off me. Perhaps I should not have been so hasty in engaging Worf. Even though I had a hard time fighting him off, I could tell he was holding back, "I hope you're not holding back because I'm a woman. If it makes things any easier, think of me as a man, I've been one, several times."

I regretted those words seconds after they left my lips. Worf didn't hold back, he quickly flung my weapon from my hands, and knocked me onto my back. For a brief moment, I was totally out of breath. I could see the concern in his eyes and I lifted my head and spoke, "Feel better?"

Worf gripped my hand and pulled me up, "I take it your conversation with General Martok didn't go all that well."

"He was not forthcoming," Worf answered, "And he was not the only one. I tried to contact Gowron, Emperor Kahless, even my brother who sits on the High Council, no one will speak with me."

I was slightly confused. Worf has a brother on the High Council? What would motivate him to enter Starfleet? Obviously, his family had a substantial position in the Empire. My arms were sore, and I began rubbing them, "Maybe you're going about this the wrong way," I offered, "With so many Klingons around, there must be someone who owes your family a favor."

Worf thought a moment, "Thank you, Commander."

"No problem," I answered, "And you can call me Dax."

He nodded, finally returning one of my smiles.

"If you don't mind my asking," I began, "How long will you be staying with us?"

"I... I am not certain."

"Well, if you need anything while you're here, I'm never too far away..."

"Thank you," he said again.

I gave him one last smile, and left. As I walked out, I could feel his eyes on me.

**WORF**

The door to the holosuite slid open. The noise broke my concentration for a moment, but not long. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see who it was. It was Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax, she stood in the doorway watching me. Finally she spoke up.

"You shouldn't drop your left arm like that," she said evenly.

"I do not remember asking you for advice," I replied.

"Just trying to help."

With only a few more blows, I brought the alien foe to his demise, and he disappeared once hit the ground. Dax calmly stood before me, "So, how did you like the program?"

"I found it adequate, although I was surprise to find a Klingon exercise program on the holosuite.

"It's mine," she stated.

"You mean Curzon's."

"No, I mean it's mine. Computer, bat'leth."

On a nearby ledge a Klingon sword materialized. She went over to the ledge and picked it up, as well as my own, "I thought you might be tired of fighting holograms."

"I would not be a fair match," I warned.

She handed me my bat'leth, "I'll go easy on you."

"Very well," I drew my sword high, "Defend yourself," I had expected to knock her to the ground with one blow, but Dax held her own against me. I reminded myself that she had the experiences of Curzon Dax to her advantage. We exchanged several blows, and I made sure not to put up too much of a fight.

"I hope you're not holding back because I'm a woman. If it makes things any easier, think of me as a man, I've been one, several times." This woman had a lot of courage, and I admired that. But, if she wants to see my full abilities, she would. I quickly forced her bat'leth from her hands and it went sailing across the room. I then tripped her, and she fell hard onto the ground. I stood, holding my breath for a brief moment, praying that she wasn't hurt. Dax offered her hand to me and raised her head slightly, "Feel better?" I gripped her hand and brought her up to her feet. I noticed her hands were unusually cool, "I take it your conversation with General Martok didn't go all that well."

I decided not to ask how she knew about that, instead, I simply answered her, "He was not forthcoming. And he is not the only one," Dax wore a genuinely concerned expression, which I found odd. This is only the second time I've seen this woman in my life, yet, she seems to know me, she knew exactly how to get me to open up and talk to her. I continued, "I tried to contact Gowron, Emperor Kahless, even my brother who sits on the High Council. No one will speak with me."

She rubbed her forearms, "Maybe you're going about this the wrong way..." I turned and listened to her, "With so many Klingons around, there must be someone who owes your family a favor."

I thought a moment, yes there was. And I was certain that if something was going on, he'd tell me, "Thank you, Commander."

"No problem. And you can call me Dax."

I nodded, smiling subtly at her.

"If you don't mind my asking, how long do you plan to stay with us?"

"I... I am not certain."

"Well, if you need anything while you're here, I'm never too far away..."

"Thank you," I said, nodding again.

She meekly smiled, and left. I slowly sat and let out a deep breath. Could she be flirting with me? No, a beautiful, powerful woman as herself could have any man she wanted, what would she want with me? Yet, I couldn't forget her off handed comment yesterday. Nor could I forget her flirty smile.

No Worf, I said to myself, you are here to help Captain Sisko, not to become infatuated with his one of his officers. Yet I had to admit, it would be very easy to become infatuated with Jadzia Dax.

* * *

><p>It was over. Everything was over. The Jitapa Council had been saved, the station had not been too badly damaged, and, a war had been put off. However, those weren't the only things that were over. Because I sided with the Federation, Gowron exiled me from the Empire. The Khitomer treaty had ended, and, my service aboard DS9 was over.<p>

I sat in my quarters for a long time, weighing my options. I had two choices, return to the Enterprise, or leave Starfleet altogether. The first one was definitely out. So much had changed inside me, it was hard to explain, but I knew that I could not go back, only forward. I needed to move on with my life, and I wanted to get as far away from the past as I could. My son now lived with his grandparents on Earth, I was such a terrible parent, there was no getting around that. I had no standing in the Empire, which meant that in the eyes of most Klingons I did not even exist. I picked up a padd and began to write. I would turn in my Starfleet resignation as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>My bags were packed, everything was ready to go. I picked up my Starfleet uniform and gazed at it for a long time. This had been my dream for so long, and now it was over. The door chime interrupted my thoughts, "Enter."<p>

Captain Sisko stepped inside, he was holding a padd in his hand, "I brought your discharge papers. I thought you might want to take a look at them before I send them off to Starfleet."

"Thank you, sir," I took the padd in my hand.

"I understand you're headed for the Niberite Alliance."

"Yes," I replied, "I leave this afternoon."

Sikso wandered around the room, "For me, it was a job on Earth, directing construction of orbital habitats."

Normally, I would have tried to find a way to get out of this conversation. If my mind was made up, I would not bother listening to any other perspective. Yet, for some reason, I wanted to hear what he had to say. Perhaps my mind was not made up... "Why did you change your mind?"

"I finally realized that it wasn't Starfleet I wanted to get away from. I was trying to escape the pain I felt after my wife's death. I thought I could take the uniform, wrap it around that pain and toss them both away. But it doesn't work like that. Running may help for a little while, but sooner or later the pain catches up with you, and the only way to get rid of it is to stand your ground and face it."

"But wearing that uniform must remind you of what you've lost..."

"Sometimes. But it also reminds me of what I've gained and who I am. Oh I can throw away the uniform, resign my commission, run all the way to the Niberite Alliance. But it really wouldn't matter. A Starfleet Officer, that's what I am, and that's what I'll always be."

"And you think that is true of me as well?"

"What's important, Mr. Worf, is what you think."

"I think Starfleet had been my home for many years... perhaps it still is."

"There are Starships out there in need of good officers. In fact, the Captain of the Venture is a friend of mine. If you like I can talk to him, see if he has an opening for a Lieutenant Commander."

"Perhaps that will not be necessary."

Sisko tipped his head curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I have an offer from Captain Picard to serve aboard the Enterprise E."

"You served with Picard before, on the Enterprise D."

"Yes, I did. I was the chief of security... I do not want to go back to that, though. I had been thinking about going into command."

"It's a good field. I have a feeling you'd do well."

I was trying to drop a hint to Sisko, and I hoped he'd catch on, "This is a fine station. If you had an opening for a commander, I would definitely apply..."

Captain Sisko smiled, "You know, I do need someone to command the Defiant on its scouting missions."

"The Defiant is a fine ship."

"And I could use someone to map out strategic locations in the Gamma Quadrant, as well as keep an eye on the Dominion."

"Sir... "

Sisko put his hand out for me to shake, "Welcome aboard."

I shook it effusively, "Thank you very much, sir, I am very grateful "

"Stop by my office at 1500 and we'll discuss the details."

I nodded, "Of course, sir, 1500."

Sisko headed for the door, "Command is a lot different from security."

"I am willing to learn."

"That's all I need to hear."

* * *

><p>There is a Human expression, turning over a new leaf. That is how I felt as I rode the turbolift up the ops the next day, wearing my red command uniform. The lift stopped, and I stepped off, surveying the room, "Lt. Commander Worf, reporting for duty."<p>

"Well," Sisko began, "You all know our new strategic operations officer."

The members of the senior staff surrounded me, shaking my hand and welcoming me. I accepted it all graciously.

"Assume your post, Mr. Worf," Sikso ordered.

"Yes, sir," O'Brien followed me up the stairs to my station.

"You look good in red," he commented.

"It feels good," I answered, "But I have a lot to learn about command."

"Well, you couldn't ask for a better teacher."

* * *

><p>Later that day, my eyes drifted to the station on the level below me, where the science officer sat. I thought back to the battle with the Klingons yesterday morning. Surprisingly, Dax held her own in hand to hand combat, she didn't even have so much as a scratch. She was intriguing, and now that I would be here permanently...<p>

Dax turned her head and looked back at me. She'd caught me looking at her, and she blushed. Her face turned a gentle shade of crimson, and she nervously lowered her eyes. Even after she turned her head from me, I could tell, she was smiling.

**JADZIA **

The next few days were hectic, and I didn't have much time to think about Worf. I heard some hearsay that he was resigning from Starfleet, but those rumors were proved wrong when he walked into ops one morning, wearing a red uniform and reporting for duty. Worf was going to stay on DS9 permanently, which gave me an opportunity to get to know him. I had a feeling that he was going to become a good friend.

Later that day, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned to my left, and sure enough, Commander Worf was watching me. I blushed, and could feel my face getting hot. Blushing wasn't something I did often, yet, Worf was making me blush. Yes, this was going to be very interesting.

~finis


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Sword of Kahless" **

**WORF **

I wanted desperately to join the rest of the group. Kor, an old Klingon friend of Dax's was visiting the station. He had attracted quiet a crowd, everyone in Quarks was listening to his glorious tales of battle and victory. I, however, remained at the bar, listening intently, yet not drawing attention to myself. I did not want Kor to see me, I was not sure how he would react.

Quark came up behind me and spoke, "You know what I like about Klingon stories, Commander? Nothing. Lots of people die. And nobody makes any profit."

I paid no attention to Quark, I was too entranced in Kor's tale.

"Mr. Worf, I didn't see you come in," Kor's story had ended, and now Commander Dax stood at the bar next to me.

"I was just about to leave," I rose from the stool.

"Join us," she interjected, "I'll introduce you to Kor."

"No," I said sternly, "It might make the Dahar master uncomfortable. I am considered an outcast by most Klingons."

"Kor isn't like most Klingons," she insisted. Dax turned around, "Kor!"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Kor was already on his way over to us, "I'd like you to meet our strategic operations officer, Commander Worf."

Kor was holding a glass of Blood Wine, "Ah, Worf, the traitor, the pariah, the lowest of the low," he sat his cup down and paused for a moment. I could feel my skin heating up, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Any enemy of Gowron and the High Council," he extended his arm to me, "Is a friend of mine."

I looked over to Dax, and she was wearing a proud smile, "This is a great honor," I said to Kor, gripping his forearm.

"Oh, no doubt."

"Worf is a great admirer of yours," Dax added.

"Yes, please," I invited him to sit, and he accepted. "I have heard stories about you since I was a child. Your confrontation with Kirk on Orgalious, your attack on Romulus, your defense of the Carama pass "

Kor put up his hand, "Everything I have done pales in comparison to what I am about to achieve. I am on a quest, a quest for the most revered icon in Klingon history. An icon that predates the Klingon empire, an icon more sacred than the torch of Kabock, more revered that Saback's armor, and more coveted that the emperor's crown."

He could mean only one thing, "The sword of Kahless," I surmised, amazement filling my voice.

"You told _me_ not to tell anybody," Dax said to him, sounding a bit annoyed.

"He guessed," Kor answered, "I know where the sword rests. Think of the glory, the honor of finding the bat'leth of the first warrior king."

"... Lost for a millennium. It's return would change Klingon history. If you know where it is. We must bring it back to the Emperor."

Kor's eyes lit up, "_We_?"

"It would be an honor to accompany you, if you will have me."

"We could use another strong arm," Dax added.

"And a stout heart. Besides, it will annoy Gowron," Kor laughed . "To return the sword to our people," I said quietly, "I would give my life for that chance."

"Children will sing out names for a thousand years. They will erect statues in the Hall of Heroes."

"Before you decide on a pose for that statue, we need to _find_ the sword," Dax pointed out, "What makes you so sure you know where it is?"

Kor pulled an old beat up rag from his coat, "Now, you see..."

"See what?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "This held the Sword of Kahless."

"Don't be so sure, you could carpet the station with all the authentic shrouds that people have tried to peddle."

"No one tried to peddle this, it was _given_ to me."

"By whom?"

Kor looked up at her, "I'll tell you everything later, now I need you to confirm it's authenticity."

Dax took the shroud in her hands, "I'll look it over in the lab first thing in the morning."

"Why not right now?" I suggested hopefully.

"Right now my head is swimming in blood wine, and I'm going to bed," she turned back to Kor, "And so should you."

"Oh, yes, absolutely. Just as soon as I finish what's left in my cup. Maj'Rom blood brother."

She patted his shoulder, "Maj'Rom," Dax politely nodded to me and left.

"Imagine the look on Gowron's face when we present the sword to the emperor," Kor stated, taking another gulp from his cup.

* * *

><p>Kor kept me up all night. Or rather, I stayed up with him all night. After Quark threw us out of the bar, I suggested we go to my quarters where I had a bottle of Yridian brandy that Kor was all too happy to help me drink. I knew I should not have stayed up so late, but the prospect of accompanying such a great man on such a glorious mission was overwhelming. I would have to thank Dax for introducing us. It had been a few months since I first arrived on DS9, and Dax and I had formed a friendship. She was a very fascinating, every day I found that there was something new to her, and each day I anticipated seeing her again.<p>

* * *

><p>We took the Rio Grande and headed into the Gamma Quadrant. Once we beamed to the surface of the planet, it was not long before we'd found the main Hurq chamber, where the sword was located. On our way out with it, we ran into a group of Klingons who also wanted the sword. We managed to get away from them, but I suffered a bad knife wound to my left shoulder. Without hesitation, Dax ripped part of her uniform and used it to bandage the wound. We had to keep moving, to get to the surface and take the sword back to Qo'noS.<p>

There was something about being in the presence of the sword, something that effected Kor and I. We became greedy, envious, both of us wanted to use the sword for our own glory. In the end, Dax decided that the sword was best left right there in the Gamma Quadrant.

A few days after we returned home, Dax stopped by my quarters. It was late, and I was surprised to see her. Surprised, but not upset.

"I hope it isn't too late "

"No, no, not at all," she was standing in my doorway, her hands held behind her back, "Please, come in."

She stepped in further, and stood before me, "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I am fine, thank you. I do wish to apologize for my behavior. I got a little, beside myself."

"Think nothing of it. I'm used to dealing with Klingon egos."

"I wish to thank you again for allowing me to come."

Dax wandered around the room, "You don't have to thank me, Worf, I wanted you to come."

"You did?"

She nodded, "I know it was probably none of my business, but I thought you'd enjoy a chance to go on a good old fashioned Klingon quest."

"I did."

I could feel my face get hot, for some reason Dax had that effect on me. She was now standing near my mantle, and her slender fingers picked up the picture that I had sitting there. Her brow curiously furrowed, "Who is this?" she asked.

"My son," I stated, "His name is Alexander, he lives on Earth with my adoptive parents."

"I didn't know you had a son," she said, "Where is his mother?"

"She has been dead for several years now," I said slowly.

The expression on her face became saddened, "I'm sorry to hear that," she placed the picture back where it was, "Was she your wife?"

I shook my head, "No. Though I wanted to marry her, more than anything, circumstances did not allow it."

Dax lowered her eyes, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. The ironic thing is, _I_ was the one who died."

"You are a very complicated woman."

She smiled, that flirty Jadzia Dax smile that I was getting accustomed to, "You have no idea."

~finis


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sons of Mogh" **

**JADZIA **

"Okay," I said, trying to catch my breath. Worf had just beaten me, _again_, during our morning exercises, "I see your point. The mek'leth definitely has its advantages. But I still think the bat'leth, with its longer reach is usually the deciding factor," I patted my face and neck with a towel.

"That is a classic argument," Worf countered, "However, I find using a large and intimidating weapon like the bat'leth often leads to over confidence."

I sat the towel down and came near him. Amazingly, Worf hadn't even broken a sweat, "So you think that I was over confident?"

"You _were_ over confident. You thought by distracting me with your outfit, you would gain an advantage."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "My outfit?"

Worf began to stammer, "Um, I thought that... I mean I only assumed that... "

"You thought that I wore this for _you_? Talk about overconfidence."

I walked away from Worf, putting a slight swing in my hips as I did. I was glad to know that at least _one_ of my attempts at getting his attention hadn't gone unnoticed. I usually wore a less flattering, looser outfit to our sessions, but today I had on a low cut, skin tight unitard. With a smirk, I turned back to Worf. He was watching me, his eyes focused on every part of my body but my face. So, the stoic Klingon actually _did_ have hormones.

"Worf," with one stroke, I brought my broken bat'leth up to his neck, "Gotcha."

"Movek."

"But," I said, slowly bringing my weapon down, allowing the edge to move along his broad chest as I did. We stood dangerously close to one another, and I changed my tone to a throaty, seductive one, "In my own defense, you do try your own tactics of distraction, with all that shouting and growling you do."

His lips were slightly parted, and I could feel his cool breath whisper against mine. His tone mirrored my own, "I am only vocalizing my ..."

Just when I thought things were finally heating up, just when I thought I might get to taste those dark, perfectly formed lips, our moment was interrupted by the shrill call of the comm system, "_Odo to Worf_."

"Worf here," his voice was quiet, our eyes remained locked and our lips close.

"_Please report to airlock five, Commander. There is an intoxicated Klingon here who is demanding to see you._"

Worf lifted his head slightly, "I'm on my way," he turned his face back to mine for a brief moment. In those few milliseconds, I studied it. God, he was gorgeous. I wanted desperately for him to rip my burgundy unitard from me and take me right there in the holosuite. Of course, that didn't happen, "Computer, exit."

He quickly left, I could tell that our little intimate moment made him uneasy. That's okay, I thought, folding my arms and letting a triumphant smile form on my face, It won't be long now.

**WORF**

"E'Cha."

"Movek."

I pulled my bat'leth from her neck and studied her face. Dax was panting, and I wanted to make sure that she was not hurt. She and I had just engaged in mock combat, and I'd defeated her.

"Okay, I see you point," Dax walked away from me. She was out of breath, and she wiped her wet face and neck with a towel, "The mek'leth definitely has its advantages. But I still think the bat'leth, with its longer reach, is usually the deciding factor."

"That is a classic argument," I replied, "However, I find using a large and intimidating weapon like the bat'leth, often leads to overconfidence."

Dax came back to where I was, "So, you think that I was overconfident?"

"You were overconfident. You thought by distracting me with your outfit, you would gain an advantage."

"My outfit?"

I regretted saying that as soon as the words left my mouth, "Um, I thought that... I mean I only assumed that... "

"You thought that I wore this for _you_. Talk about over confidence."

She walked away again, and my eyes drifted down the curves of her body. She'd worn an extremely tight and low cut unitard; it was not her usual one. I could not help but notice how well put together she was. My eyes were still exploring her form as she walked back to me, placing her bat'leth around my neck, "Worf. Gotcha."

"Movek," so I had been right. She _had_ worn it for me.

"But, in my own defense," she began slowly. Dax was standing so close to me, I could feel her breath as she spoke, "You do try your own tactics of distraction, with all that shouting and growling you do."

I felt I should step back, but my feet would not seem to move. Being this close to her was intriguing, and I silently hoped we could get even closer, "I am only vocalizing my- "

"_Odo to Worf_."

I had never liked the shape shifter very much, and now that he'd interrupted my moment with Dax, I liked his even less, "Worf here," I answered.

"_Please report to airlock five, Commander. There is an intoxicated Klingon here who is demanding to see you._"

"I'm on my way," I turned back to Dax, to take on last look at her beautiful face. Her lips were slightly upturned, she probably found this all very amusing. Yes, she likes teasing me like this, she was incessant. Over the past few months I noticed Commander Dax never passed up an opportunity to flirt with any man, it was like a hobby for her.

"Computer, exit," I left the holosuite. One thing was certain, I definitely could not to let her find out how much I sincerely wanted her. It would never work, a woman like that could never be genuinely interested in me. We could be friends, but that would be all. Jadzia could have any man she wanted, why would she ever settle for me?

**JADZIA **

This man was a mess. That's the conclusion I came to as I walked down to corridor to Worf's quarters. I felt a bad for him, he was trying to walk this imaginary tightrope between his Klingon heritage and his life in Starfleet. Sometimes, he was okay, but most of the time, he fell off. Like today, Worf had tried to perform mok'tovaH, a ritual homicide, on his brother. However, I interfered and stopped him. Now Worf was in trouble, and his brother had been denied the right to an honorable death.

I heard his strong voice usher me in, and I slowly stepped through the door. He spoke to me, very formally, as if we hadn't almost kissed yesterday morning, "What can I do for you Commander?"

My hands, as usual, were locked behind my back. I was terribly nervous, I hoped he wasn't angry, but knew he had every right to be, "I wanted to apologize. I interfered in a family matter, and if I caused you and your brother any further dishonor, I'm sorry."

"You were following your conscious. That is an honorable motive."

"Not from a Klingon point of view."

Worf finally looked at me, "You are not Klingon," he stated.

"Is there _anything_ I can do to help?"

"No," Worf answered sternly.

Suddenly, my stomach hurt, "Okay," my voice showed my disappointment. As I turned to leave, Worf stopped me.

"Commander," I faced him again, "There is the question of what to do next "

Worf couldn't be _too_ mad if he was asking me for advice. This might work out after all, "Right. Do you have any ideas?"

"None," he admitted wearily.

"Well, in the short term, there's no reason why your brother can't stay here on the station."

Worf seemed to like that idea, he crossed the room and stood before me, "If Kurn is to stay on the station, he will need tasks to perform, a job."

"What about security? It worked for one Klingon officer I know," I answered, timidly smiling up at him.

"Yes, but I doubt Kurn would be interested in joining Starfleet "

I was beginning to loosen up, "Well, there is another security force on the station."

Worf looked up, "Yes, yes, I will speak with Odo about it."

Instinctively, my hand reached up and rested on his shoulder, "I really didn't mean to complicate things for you, Worf."

He looked at my hand, and I quickly pulled it away. I thought he didn't want me to touch him, but as soon as I retracted my hand, he reached down and took it in his. I felt tiny pulses go through me as he touched me, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You have been nothing but a friend to me every since I met you."

My face flushed, _Nothing but a friend_, his voice echoed in my mind. The things was, I didn't want to simply be _Nothing but a friend_.

"I've got to get back to ops "

"Thank you for coming."

I didn't want to let his hand go, I didn't want to leave. But, I did.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Mr. Worf. You did an excellent job. That goes for your brother too."<p>

"Thank you sir."

Sisko and the others filed out of the ward room, leaving only Worf and myself. Worf and Kurn had just been on an undercover mission. They infiltrated a Klingon ship and retrieved some much needed data for the Federation. But I could look at him and tell, something was wrong.

I sat forward at the table and folded my hands. Worf stood over the table and I spoke to him, "You don't seem very pleased."

He sighed, "I am still troubled by the death of that Klingon officer."

"Your report said it was self defense "

"That is not the point," he began to pace, "I should have seen what he was going to do."

"What do you mean? From the way you described it, he was standing so close o you, you couldn't have seen the knife in his hand."

Worf shook his head, "He decided to kill me while I was looking him right in the eye and I never saw it. But Kurn did, and he was three meter away."

"Worf," I began, "I don't think you can tell someone's going to kill you by looking at them."

"A Klingon can. It is an instinct. The ability to look someone in the eyes and see the decision to kill... an instinct I no longer have," he paused, "Kurn was right. I have lived with Humans so long I no longer think like a Klingon. For a long time I have tried to walk the line between the Empire and the Federation. I told myself I could live in either world, that it was my choice. The truth is, I cannot go back to the Empire."

"Do you want to go back?" I asked quietly.

Worf sat across from me, "I always hoped that one day the House of Mogh would reclaim its rightful place and that I would return. But now I know that even if I did, I have no place there," he reached down, and took his comm. badge off. He studied the small insignia for a moment, "This is all I have."

"Is that enough?"

"It will have to be. But my brother does not even have this. For him there is no future without the Empire, no life."

"Sounds like you're thinking of carrying out the Mok'tovaH ritual again "

"No. I was able to do it once by telling myself it was an honorable Klingon ritual. But now, I cannot help but think of it as Humans do, as murder." "What if there was a way for you to kill your brother, without killing him?"

* * *

><p>I'd suggested to Worf that he wipe Kurn's memory and give him a new life. At first, he was reluctant, but eventually, he agreed. That night, Kurn was taken to Dr. Bashir and given a new identity. Right then, I admired Worf more than ever. He walked out of the infirmary, alone in the universe, yet he still walked with his head high. No, Worf was not alone, not as long as I was around. I decided to stop by Quark's, and guess who I saw there.<p>

**WORF **

It was all over. Dax suggested to me that I have my brother's memory wiped and give a new identity. It was done, and Kurn had gone to live with a man named Noggra, he would be his new father. Kurn no longer had to bear the shame of being my brother.

For some reason, I felt that going to Quark's would make me feel better. I sat at a table on the upper level, detached from the noisy hub of the rest of the bar. In my hand was a mug of hot raktajino, and my heart was heavy.

"Mind a little company?"

I knew who it was without looking up. Had any other person wanted to join me right then, I would have turned them down cold. But it was Dax, and I nodded in response.

"I thought you might want to join me in the holosuite, you know, work off some of the tension."

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to fight me right now."

"Okay," she was silent, which is unlike her. I looked up, and my eyes met hers. She looked so burdened, as if she'd just lost _her_ brother, "Why..." I paused, trying to find the right words, "Why do you worry so much about me?" I asked gently.

Dax blushed, "You're my friend. And," she smile brightly, "You're kinda' cute."

She was doing it, again, "I fail to understand why you insist on teasing me."

"I like to see you blush," she responded.

My face became hot, and I was indeed blushing.

Dax chuckled, and rose from her chair, "I'll see you later, Mr. Worf," She patted my shoulder, and left. I watched her descend the flight of stairs and leave the bar. I took deep breaths repeatedly, and forced myself to push away what I was feeling. There is no way, Worf, that a woman as amazing as Jadzia Dax would ever want to have something serious with you. I kept telling myself that, until I began to believe it.

~finis


	4. Chapter 4

**"Bar Association" **

**JADZIA **

Worf's calm voice spoke from the command chair behind me. We'd just finished another scouting mission in the Gamma Quadrant, and I was bringing the Defiant to a stop at airlock six.

"Department heads, prepare reports for tomorrow's briefing," he said, "All hands, dismissed."

I rose from my own chair and folded my hands across his chest, "I'd say that was a successful mission. Five days in the Gamma Quadrant and no sign of the Jem'Hadar."

"Commander," Worf stood and approached me, "During our maneuvers through that asteroid belt in the Cartelos system, I noticed the Defiant felt a little, sluggish when turning hard to port."

I frowned slightly, placing my hands behind my back, "The inertial dampening generators may need to be realigned."

"I'll begin drawing up a schedule immediately. And while we're at it, we should recalibrate the targeting scanners, and check the EPS relays."

My lips formed a hard line, "O'Brien's going to be a little disappointed. He finally thought he had this ship running smoothly."

"Chief O'Brien has done an excellent job, this is a fine ship. But it is my duty to keep her functioning at peak proficiency."

I noticed an opportunity to flirt with him, and, of course, I jumped on it, "Mr. Worf, you're in love." Worf looked startled. I leaned forward and grinned at him, "With the Defiant."

I could see him release a breath in relief, "You exaggerate, as usual."

Worf turned to leave, and I couldn't help but smile. I seemed to know how to push all his buttons, I could really make him squirm. So why can't I make him fall for me? I silently chided myself as I left the ship. Come on, Jadzia. You've never been shy, well, not since you were joined, anyway. So why the hell is it so hard for me to just go for it? _It_, what exactly is _it_? What do I do, how do I say to him that I'm interested. And what exactly is interested anyway? Do I want to have sex, do I want to get married, or do I just want to have a good time? What would Worf want from a relationship?

What does a real "relationship" consist of anyway? We already know almost everything about each other. We have breakfast, lunch and dinner together on any given day. We talk, share our problems at work and opinions on political situations. We have fun together; I had just recently tried to teach him how to play tongo (he's terrible) and he was teaching me to hone my fighting skills. So, what else is there? Okay, so I'd love for him to hold me close, I'd love to kiss him, and I'd _really_ love to make love to him, but, how do I say that? Why has this never been so hard before? Before, _I_ never had to do the chasing.

And another thing, why _am_ I doing the chasing? The only man I have ever been this close to without him making a pass at me is Benjamin, and that's probably because I was a man when I met him. Yet, my striking beauty, witty intellect and sultry figure (no, I'm not modest) seemed to have no effect on Worf. Maybe I just don't excite him, maybe he doesn't find me attractive. And if that's the case, then no matter what I say or do, Worf just won't want me. After all, I'm "_Nothing but a friend"_.

* * *

><p>In my hands was a small honey colored tube. It was for Worf, a little housewarming gift. For some reason that was beyond me, Worf had decided to move onto the Defiant. I didn't have a problem with it, though, now we'd have a whole new place to hang out. And maybe, late one night, we'd have wild uninhibited sex right on the bridge. The thought made me blush, we could do it in the Captain's chair, and on the helm and on the science station...<p>

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" I said aloud.

His door was open and I entered without him noticing. Worf was arranging his new home, and I watched him as he made his bed. When he'd finished, I spoke up, "Better?"

Worf looked back, finally noticing me, "Much," he stated.

"I thought about getting you a plant," I began, "But, somehow it didn't seem right."

"A wise decision."

"So, I brought you this instead," I held up the tube and he took it into his hand, "It's a collection of my favorite Klingon operas. Think about it, you can lie in bed and pipe them through the Defiant's comm system, and play them as loud as you like."

"A thoughtful gift." I saw something unusual in Worf's eyes, something I'd never seen before. I gazed at him, and he gazed back. He didn't look uncomfortable or nervous, just... I don't know, but it was something. And whatever it was, it was directed towards me. Now would be a perfect time to say something, but I was speechless. Damn it Dax, say _some_thing.

"You know, Worf, in the end, living on the Defiant isn't going to change anything. You're still going to have to get used to life on the station," I wanted to kick myself. _That's_ what I said? That pitifully lame comment was all I could think of. Instead of saying, "I want you, Worf," _that's_ what I said?

"I am not sure I agree."

"Sooner or later you're going to _have_ to adapt," I figured it was too late to change the subject now.

"Perhaps it will be all of you that have to adapt to me."

A smile formed on my lips. Okay, now's your chance Dax. You've got the perfect opportunity, say something. Tell him how you feel, tell him what you want.

"Maybe I should go," Damn it, Dax, you did it again.

"Perhaps we could have dinner in the mess hall..."

"The Defiant's mess? It's empty right now."

"I know," he stated.

Oh, this is unbelievable. Worf is inviting me to an intimate dinner. All I have to is stop being afraid and say yes, "Um, I have some work to finish, I'll take you up on it another time."

_UUUUHHHH_! What is wrong with me!

"Oh, alright," I could tell that he was disappointed. So was I. I quickly left his quarters, escaping what I was feeling. Once I was outside, I slumped against the wall. What is going on with me? Maybe I'm afraid of what might happen. Maybe it's because I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never felt this way about anyone, and it frightens me.

~finis


	5. Chapter 5

**"Looking for Par'mach in All the Wrong Places" **

**JADZIA **

Worf had been on DS9 for a full year, and I still hadn't told him how I felt. I have no idea what I was waiting for, each time we were together, I kept thinking, _This isn't the right time_. Well, one day, my time ran out.

* * *

><p>"It is the power of his voice, the strength of his intonation that make Baraq Kadan a great singer. There are none like him."<p>

I took a seat across from Worf on the replimat, where we were sharing our usual morning drinks and conversation, "None as boring anyway," Worf frowned, I had just insulted his favorite Klingon performer, "He never varies his performance, not even by a half tone."

"I prefer traditional opera performed in the traditional manner," he explained.

"You know, Worf, for a Klingon who was raised by Humans, wears a Starfleet uniform and drinks prune juice you're pretty attached to tradition," I gave Worf the smile that had lately been reserved only for him, "But that's okay, I like a man riddled with contradiction," I took a sip from my cup, never letting my eyes leave his. Worf's attention was drawn away from me and to the airlock behind me. He set his glass down and his mouth gaped open. I noticed what he was looking at, and commented on it, "That's a welcome sight. The peace talks must be going well if the Klingons are back on the station," Worf was paying me no attention what so ever. He got up from the table while I was still talking, "Worf?"

Worf's gaze was on the three Klingons that just boarded. One was a elderly man, one a young man and the third was a woman, about our age, "Did you see her?" he said, his voice was awestruck.

"The Klingon woman," I stated flatly.

"She was glorious..." Worf left the replimat and walked after them. No, this can't be happening. I slowly stood from the table and followed him. I kept telling myself that this was not what I thought it was.

When I caught up to him, he was standing outside of Quark's, looking in at her, "Her? She's okay," I said, putting as much sarcasm and levity as I could in my voice. My head peaked over his shoulder to get a good look at her.

"I have never seen such a woman. Who is she? What house is she from? I do not recognize her family crest."

The woman got up, and Worf changed his position so that he could continue to watch her from a distance. Of course, I followed. The Klingon woman warmly greeted Quark, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. I looked up and saw Worf's jaw grind, something he did when he was not pleased, "She is a friend of the Ferengi."

Grilka. That's Grilka, "Now I remember who she is. Her name is Grilka and she's not just Quark's friend. She's his ex wife."

Worf looked at me, then back to the two of them, and I could see his jawbone moving under his skin. He let out a low groan, and turned quickly to leave. I almost had to run to keep up with him, "Worf!"

He stopped, and turned to me, "What?"

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, trying to suppress my annoyance.

"Nothing," he said curtly.

"Okay..."

We stepped onto the turbolift and he ordered it to ops. At first it was silent, then Worf spoke up, "How does she know Quark?"

"Quark killed her husband."

"Quark killed a Klingon?"

The doors opened and we entered ops, "Yes. And even though it was an accident, Quark took credit for killing Grilka's husband."

I stood with Worf at his station, "Why?" he asked.

"As a way of boosting business at the bar, and it worked. But then Grilka kidnapped Quark and took him back to the Klingon Homeworld and married him."

"Why?"

"I'm getting to that," I said haughtily, "As a woman, Grilka was forbidden to lead her house. By marrying Quark, she could retain control through him. Eventually, she convinced the council to give her control and she divorced Quark on the spot. As far as I know that's the last time they saw each other."

"A marriage of convenience," Worf stated.

"Certainly for Grilka, but I'm not sure how convenient it was for Quark."

"His opinion is of no consequence. He is not worthy of such a prize as she."

I folded my arms and tried my best to conjure up some joviality, "Worf, it sounds like you have a bad case of par'mach."

Just then Benjamin came out of his office, "Is that contagious?" he asked, tossing his baseball to me. I walked over to him to return it.

"Par'mach is the Klingon word for love, but with more aggressive overtones."

"Love?" Ben asked, "Worf?"

"Stranger things have happened," I said.

"Especially around here."

With Ben gone, I took a long look at Worf and sighed. This was a mess, and it was all my fault. Now, Worf's enamored with some woman he doesn't even know, and I'm alone, with nothing but my own bad case of par'mach to keep me company.

**WORF **

"I am a fool," I declared.

"You're in love... which I suppose is the same thing," Dax and I were in the Defiant's mess hall. I had just come from Quark's where I made an absolute mockery of myself and Grilka. I foolishly tried to engage traditional Klingon courtship customs by challenging Grilka's body guard. Something possessed me to believe that she could actually have an interest in me, and her elder, Tumek, abruptly proved me wrong.

"You're making too much of this Worf," Dax stood with her foot propped up on the stool next to me, "Tumek said that Grilka wasn't offended, she was probably flattered."

"There is no flattery in a great lady being courted by a traitor," I replied harshly.

Dax slowly took a seat across from me, "Is that what's really bothering you? Or is it that Tumek said that you didn't know anything about Klingon women, and you're afraid he's right."

I turned my eyes from her. That is exactly what was bothering me. I had absolutely no experience with genuine, traditional Klingon women. K'Ehleyr was very much against Klingon ways, Ba'el knew nothing of them and Deanna... Can I really include her? After all, we were never really together. I decided not to think about that right now.

The door to the mess hall opened and Quark stepped in, "What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"I want to talk to Dax, if that's alright with you."

I did not object, but I let out a loud groan, just so he'd know that I was not happy. He invited himself to a seat at our table, "I need help," he said to her. She rolled her eyes, "Grilka invited me to dinner and I need to brush up on Klingon manner and protocol-"

"She invited you to dinner!" I exclaimed.

"In her quarters, a private dinner, a _very_ private dinner."

I stood up with an audible huff. This was an outrage! Grilka would have nothing to do with me, yet she was socializing with a Ferengi!

"What's wrong with him?" Quark asked her.

"He's having a bad day."

"Oh, that's a shame," Quark responded, not at all concerned with my mood. The two of them spoke, but I was not really listening. Instead, I slumped over in the corner, trying to figure out where all this was coming from. I did not even know Grilka, we'd never said two words to each other, yet there was something about her, something mesmerizing. I had always imagined one day getting married. Long ago I was certain it would be to K'Ehleyr, but after she died I stopped thinking about it. Lately, the idea had been popping in my head, and seeing Grilka, well, she was glorious. She would make any man a fine mate, so why not me?

I caught a piece of their conversation. Dax was trying to explain to Quark the intricacies of Klingon relationships, and I interjected, "Grilka is from the Mekravok region," I had done some checking, "It is customary among her people that the man bring a leg of linta to the first courtship dinner. Make sure it's fresh, as if you have just killed it," I came back to where they were seated. My face and voice showed my excitement, it was as if _I_ were having dinner with her tonight, "Then use the leg to sweep aside everything on the table and declare in a loud voice, 'I have brought you this, From this day I wish to provide food for you and your house, all I ask is to share your company and do honor to your name.'"

Quark looked skeptical, and Dax wore an unusually reverent gaze, "Then what?" he asked.

Dax answered for me, "Well, either she accepts your offer, or she has her body guard shatter every bone in your body."

"Sounds reasonable," Quark left, and Dax looked up at me. She looked sympathetic, and though I usually do not like sympathy, it was okay from her. "Are you okay?"

I paced the room, "Yes, of course."

"I'm sure it isn't easy for you to watch Quark-"

"I am fine," I said calmly.

"Okay," she paused, "I know you'd rather be having dinner with Grilka, but, I'm always available."

Dax was the best friend I had. She was always around when I needed her and even when I didn't. I smiled at her, "Of course."

She returned the smile, "You know, Worf, there are lot of women out there. Just because things didn't fly between you and Grilka doesn't mean the world is over."

"I have a feeling _you_ have never experienced rejection, Dax."

She hung her head, "Believe it or not, there's someone right now that I want to be with that couldn't care less about me."

I frowned. What fool could possibly pass up the chance to be with Jadzia Dax? If I even thought there was a minute opportunity, I would jump at it, "Who could possibly be that senseless?"

"Senseless?" she asked, smiling.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I answered her very stodgily, "You are fine woman, Dax, whoever this person is obviously does not realize that."

She blushed and hung her head a bit, "It's no one you know," she mumbled.

Dax looked like this upset her, and I hated to imagine someone breaking her heart. It was nothing new for me to be disappointed, but she did not deserve it. Dax is one of the strongest, most beautiful women I know, but I knew I would only be fooling myself if I thought that she and I could actually have something more than friendship. We are just too different.

**JADZIA **

Things were beginning to look up. Well, maybe, I don't know. As it turned out, Grilka had absolutely no romantic interest in Worf, instead, she and Quark were getting back together. Worf decided to help Quark win Grilka's heart. It was really very noble of him, and even though I should feel bad that Grilka had turned him down, I didn't. Not one bit.

Quark needed both our help. Grilka's bodyguard Thopeck had challenged him to a fight to the death, and, it was certain that Quark would be the one to die. However, I had devised a plan that might spare his life. With the use of neural implants, Worf was going to control Quark's movements, and hopefully, it would save him.

The three of us were in holosuite two testing my devices. Quarks was fighting me, and Worf stood alongside of us, his movements being transmitted to Quark. With just as much ease as Worf, Quark managed to wrestle my weapon from me, rendering me helpless.

"Congratulations," I said to Quark. He had a pained look on his face, "How do you feel?"

"Like a puppet. And I have some complaints for the puppeteer. You nearly wrenched my arm out of its socket."

"The movement would not have hurt if you were in better physical condition," Worf replied.

"Exercise makes me sweat," Quark countered.

I laughed as I deactivated Quark's transmitter. It was carefully hidden under his Ferengi hat, "You need to get some sleep. If your body's tired tomorrow, Worf won't even be able to save you."

"Bedtime," Quark said definitively, and left the holosuite. That left me there with Worf.

"I cannot believe the lengths I am going to for that Ferengi. I'm practically giving him Grilka."

_As if she were yours to give_, I thought. Instead of actually saying that, I approached him and deactivated his transmitter.

"What is it you see in her anyway? I mean, she's attractive, but, other than that?" is what I said. What I wanted to say was, '_You don't even know the woman, and you're in love with her. I've been your best friend for a year and you act like I don't exist. And what does she have that I don't?_'

"It is everything about her. The way she carries herself, confident and strong. She commands those around her, the proud tilt of her head, the way her face betrays none of her true feelings," Worf was entranced, "The power of her voice... And her eyes, as hard as sep'her gemstones, and twice as sharp."

This was really pathetic, "Sounds like you're describing a statue. What would you do with a woman like that? Put her up on a pedestal and clean her every week?"

"You do _not_ understand."

Worf was always saying that, little did he know, I understood better than he did. One thing was certain, he was wasting time and emotions on Grilka, the same time and emotions that could be spent on me, "If I were in your shoes, I'd be looking for someone a little more entertaining. A little more fun. And maybe, even a little more attainable."

"You are _not_ in my shoes."

"Too bad. You'd be amazed at what I could do in a pair of size eighteen boots."

With that I left. I wasn't sure know how I felt anymore. I was angry, angry that Worf didn't feel the same way about me that I did about him. Why the hell am I wasting my time on Worf anyway? I asked myself that as I headed home. I could be in a nice, stable relationship with Julian right now. What was so great about Worf anyway?

"Everything," I said breathlessly as I leaned against the back of the turbolift. He's powerful, strong, and dominating. He is one of the most selfless and courageous people I know. His voice was mesmerizing, when he spoke gently it was like a hearing the deep ceremonial chords of a Vulcan cello. His eyes, small and as black as the sky were filled with emotion.

Suddenly, I could feel a lump in my throat, and my vision was clouding up. A single tear fell down my cheek, "I can't believe this," I said aloud, "What the hell is wrong with me?" The dark walls of the turbolift didn't answer.

"I can't go on like this. I've got to do something."

**WORF **

I watched Jadzia leave the holosuite. What was that about? Dax had been acting strangely every since Grilka came aboard, or should I say, stranger than she normally did. She seemed unusually concerned about my feelings for Grilka, and was set on discouraging them.

I began to slowly pace the small room. What if _I_ am the man she was talking about yesterday? My heart began to quicken, could it be me? All the fond glances, the smiles, the flirty remarks, could Jadzia Dax really want _me_? No, she would have just said it outright, Dax was not shy at all. Maybe she was afraid that I did not feel the same way. If it is true, if Dax does want to be more than friends...

"No, stop fooling yourself," I admonished aloud, "Dax is your friend, nothing more."

**JADZIA **

The next day I was still angry. Not at Worf, at myself. I spent the previous night feeling sorry for myself and drowning those sorrows in a old bottle of blood wine. My head was pounding, and the three cups of raktajino I had this morning hadn't done much to help. When I got to the holosuite, Worf was already there.

"I thought you weren't going to come," he said, referring to my tardiness.

"I'm here aren't I?" my annoyance was obvious, "I just want to get this over with."

Worf frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Come here," As I attached the transmitter to his neck, my lips were pressed into a firm line and my eyes were narrow, "Give me this," I ordered harshly, referring to his sash.

Worf took it off and draped it over my arm, "Are you sure there is nothing-"

"I told you I was fine," I cut him off. He looked concerned, but, it passed. I looked down at my tricorder, which was monitoring the holosuite where Quark and Thopeck were, "He's in position," I activated the transmitter and stepped back. Worf began, slowly at first. I watched as his large, yet agile body moved around the room, fighting an invisible opponent. He was sleek, his body was one with the bat'leth and he was totally focused on the battle.

Then the worst thing that could have possibly happen happened. Worf broke the transmitter. I rushed to his side and picked up the piece that had fallen to the floor. I scanned it for a moment, "You damaged the optronic relay."

"Can you fix it?" he asked.

"I don't know."

I knelt on the floor, trying not to think about how Quark was faring. Worf stood at the wall and scanned he other room, "I do not know how, but he is still alive," Worf turned to me, "You must work faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can," I snapped. If Quark's life weren't at risk, I would have left Worf right there to fix it himself. After a few tense minutes, I was able to patch it up, "Come here."

He obeyed, and I reattached the device to his neck, "No showing off this time, Worf, just get it over with" I ordered as he began fighting again.

"I was not showing off!"

He had been showing off, because once I'd reactivated the device, he defeated Thopeck with ease. It was over. Worf had saved Quark's life and now Quark and Grilka were probably ready to ravage one another.

I didn't feel any better. If anything, I felt worse. Angrier. No, angry isn't the right word. I was frustrated.

"Congratulations," I barked as I took the transmitter off of him, "You did it."

"What does she see in that parasite?" Worf grumbled.

I was _so_ sick of hearing about Grilka, "Who knows? But they're on the same wavelength, and at least _Quark_ can see an opportunity when it's standing in front of him."

"He would have to be blind _not_ to see it," Worf turned his back and walked away from me.

That's it. I've had it. I want Worf, and I'm going to have him. I decided right then and there to put forth all my frustration and anger and focus on what I want, and if Worf didn't feel the same way, I would just have to _make_ him.

"Movak, Aki, Rustak."

Worf turned quickly and stared hard and confused at me.

"Computer," I said, my voice filled with abandon and determination, "Bat'leth."

A Klingon sword appeared in mid air and I gripped it firmly. Once it was in hand, I repeated the words, Klingon words of love, passion and desire. Worf looked into my eyes, probably to see if I was serious. I was indeed, dead serious.

Quicker than I expected, Worf responded to me. We continued the words, traditional words that meant only one thing. Our bat'tlehs crashed against one another, until finally, I knocked his from his hand, gripped his forearm, and forcefully flipped him onto his back...

* * *

><p>We were quiet for a long time, trying to regain some form of composure. We were both in a state of shock, what just happened was amazing, more than amazing, <em>extraordinary<em>. Finally I stood. I wanted to face him, but I didn't. Instead, I quietly began to put my uniform back on. He put his on as well, our eyes never met, and not a word was said. So much had changed so fast. We could never go back to being 'buddies,' it just wouldn't be the same. And if we could no longer be friends, we had only two choices. Lovers or nothing. I definitely didn't want the latter, but the first seemed so out of reach, even after what had just happened.

I slung his heavy sash over my arm and finally our eyes met. We stood before one another, fully dressed, and not knowing what to say.

"We're going to be sore for quite some time..." I managed to utter.

"Yes... are you okay?"

I touched my ribs, the pain was returning, "I'll live," My fingers touched his bleeding cheek, "I didn't mean to-"

"It is fine. You were enjoying yourself."

My face turned a bright shade of crimson. I lowered my eyes briefly before speaking again, "Maybe we should go pay Julian a visit."

He nodded, "I agree."

My knees were still weak from what I'd experienced only moments ago. I leaned against him, and he leaned right back. We didn't even notice the people on the promenade staring at us. Something had happened between the two of us, something _much_ more than just sex.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you two?" Julian asked as we entered the infirmary. We looked a mess.<p>

"We, um," Worf looked to me, for some clarification as to how he should explain this.

"Well, um, if you must know, uh-"

"No," Julian put his hand up, "No, I don't need that image either. In fact, I'm going to stop asking that question all together. People can come in, I will treat them, and that's all. Please, have a seat, I'll be with you in a minute."

I wasn't sure what all that was about. Worf and I went into the next room and took a seat next to one another on the exam table.

Worf began slowly, "You do realize that according to Klingon tradition..."

"According to tradition we have to get married," I finished for him.

"But as you keep insisting, you are not a traditional woman."

I stood before him and patted his chest, "The truth is, Worf, at heart, you're not much of a traditional man."

He paused, "You might be right. How do you wish to proceed?"

My hands played with the loose strands of his hair, "I don't know."

"You must have some idea, you were the..."

"Aggressor," I said, blushing.

"Yes, and now there are questions that must be answered."

I sat on his legs, and wrapped his arms tightly around my bosom, "I don't feel like answering any questions," that was the truth. I didn't feel like answering questions because I didn't have any answers. I just wanted to relish the moment and not think about anything serious, "Let's just take it one day at a time, and see what happens."

I could hear Worf grumbling, I knew he wasn't thrilled with my answer. He stood up, forcing me to stand as well. We faced on another, "I, I do not like the, uncertainty, of that arrangement."

I expected as much from him. Worf liked to have everything carefully planned out, I'm sure this whole situation, no matter how magnificent it may have been, was very unsettling for him, "One thing is certain," I began, trying add some levity to our discussion, "You stopped thinking about Grilka."

Worf paused, as if he were trying to remember who she was. Then he let out a loud, jovial laugh. It was so unusual to hear him laugh this joyfully, I had to laugh with him. Worf pulled me close and we hugged one another, "Please tell me that you did not do this _just_ to get my mind off of Grilka."

"Of course not, but we can talk about all that later. Right now, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am fine," Worf gave me a gentle squeeze, and I winced. He noticed it, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Oh, I'll be alright. You got a little rough when you slammed me on the floor."

Worf looked embarrassed, "I am sorry, Jadzia. I lost control, I should have been more-"

"I'm the one who engaged a Klingon, I knew what to expect," we sat on the bed again. I paused, I had just noticed something, "Hey, you just called me Jadzia."

"Yes..."

"You never use my first name. Dax, or Commander, but never Jadzia."

"I think we are on a first name basis now given what just happened."

I hesitated before speaking softly, "Do you regret it?"

Before he could answer, Julian entered, "You know, the two of you really should be more careful. I'd really hate it if one of your 'fights to the death' actually ended that way."

Worf and I exchanged glances. Julian thought we were training. Boy, was _he_ ever wrong.

We remained silent as he patched us up. We were still silent as we left the infirmary. I had no idea what to say to him, and I was sure he was in the same situation. So, we walked. There was no set destination, just aimless roaming around the station, with an occasional fond glance.

"You didn't answer me," I finally said.

"Pardon?"

"Do you regret what happened between us?"

Worf didn't hesitate, "No. Not at all."

"I don't either."

"Good," he said.

"Good." I stated, "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means what it says. Good."

I stopped walking and we turned to face one another, "Look, Worf, a lot has happened today. Why don't we both go home and think about how we really feel about all this."

He nodded, "If that is what you think is best..."

"I do. And then, around 2300, come by my quarters. Once our minds are clear, we'll be able to look at this objectively. I don't know about you, but after the amazing experience I just had, I'd say yes to just about anything."

Worf smiled, "I will see you then."

We kissed one another, and parted.

**WORF **

My whole body tingled. My mind was in a whirlwind, I could hardly believe what had just happened to me. I stood there in the corridor, frozen, finally letting the reality of it all set in. My eyes closed slowly and I sagged against the wall. This morning I was infatuated with a woman who felt nothing for me, and now, I had just made love to Jadzia Dax. I could still feel her gloriously naked body intimately pressed against mine. I could still hear her seductive voice calling my name. Her scent, her soft skin, her beautiful hair, I did not want to forget any of it.

As I walked toward airlock six, I realized that I wanted more than to just not forget it. I wanted it again. I want _her_.

Once I was home, I climbed up on the top bunk and activated the music Jadzia gave me. My eyes were focused on the ceiling, and I thought about her. Even though she has an appreciation for my culture, we are still very different. I am reserved and private, whereas Jadzia is outgoing and open. She probably is not ready for a serious commitment, and I would want nothing else.

If she and I do engage in a relationship, and it does not work out, I would be losing a wonderful friend. Yet, if I allowed my fear and apprehension guide me, I could be throwing away something I have wanted for so long.

It was so much easier being alone. It might not always be pleasant, but, it was easy. I would now have to be careful about what I say, and what I do. I had no intention of offending or hurting her. I just want to make her happy. She is so exquisite, so amazing. I would have to be careful not to crowd her life, I would prove to her that I could be everything she had ever wanted.

**JADZIA **

I had wanted this for so long, and now that it was here, I had no idea what to do with it. Worf and I were at a crucial crossroad. We could either go our separate ways, forgetting about this day and, consequently, never being the good friends that we were before, or we could go for it. I was almost certain what Worf would want now. He would not have slept with me if he didn't want to be with me. Klingons don't believe in one night stands, especially not Worf.

So, it was really my decision. Do I want to forge a serious relationship with him? I was also pretty sure he wouldn't go for one of those 'see other people relationships,' the kind I was used to, where I see who I want, and he sees who he wants, and we occasionally meet up to have a night of passionate sex. No, Worf would want all of me, and he had every right to ask it. I consciously had sex with a Klingon, and I knew what that meant before I did it. I'm his now.

That prospect was both frightening and comforting. Being with one person in a serious monogamous relationship was something I hadn't experienced since Torias was married to Nelani. The thought seemed so binding. Yet, at the same time, it was wonderful. The security of knowing that there would always be someone, that Worf would always be around was something that I yearned for. Sure, it's fun flirting with men and taking a different guy home every week, but, I'm coming to a point where I want someone to love.

Love. I could fall in love with Worf. I could fall madly in love with him. Sure, he's not perfect, but neither am I. It was only 2019, and I knew Worf was probably engaged in some deep meditative mok'bara to figure out exactly what he wanted. I'd already decided.

I didn't hear my door slide open later that night. I'd fallen asleep on my couch, all the lights were out, and Worf entered. His heavy hand gently stroked my face, and I woke up smiling, "Hi."

"Hello," came his melodious voice.

"I'm glad you're here."

"As am I."

I swung my legs off the couch and he sat next to me. After taking a few deep breaths, I prepared to speak, but Worf began for me, "I want you," he said bluntly, "I want you to be with me."

My hands cupped his face, and I let my fingers graze his skin, "I want you too."

His shoulders sagged, and I could see the tension melt away, "Thank you."

I laughed, "You don't have to _thank_ me. I kind of like the idea of being your par'machkai."

"I have wanted this for a long time."

"I've wanted you too, Worf. Why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"Why did you not?" he countered.

I blushed, "I didn't think you felt the same way."

"Nor did I."

I rose from my seat and took his hands in mine, "Why don't we go to bed, and get a good night's sleep? I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, and I would love to fall asleep next to you."

As Worf stood, I reached my hand out and he took it in his. We walked together to my bed. We undressed ourselves, and slid our bare bodies under the blankets. As we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, I felt greatly compelled to whisper, "I love you." I didn't, though. I wasn't ready. At least not yet.

~finis


	6. Chapter 6

**"Let He Who is Without Sin" **

**JADZIA **

I was having a hard time deciding. Either this man frustrates the hell out of me, and I regret ever knowing him, or he makes me happy beyond belief and I can't get enough of him. I think it's a little of both. Things between us didn't start out to well, and there were many times when I thought we'd made a mistake by choosing to be together. But, there were just as many times when I knew I'd made the right choice. There were times when Worf was being insanely jealous and distrustful, or when he was being pessimistic about me telling our friends about us.

Like the time I had lunch with Captain Boday. He and I went out on a few dates three years ago, and Worf has a fit. I tried to explain to him that it was nothing, but, he insists that "It is not proper." I didn't let it stop me, I actually had dinner with him the next night just to aggravate Worf.

And while we were on Risa just last week, he insisted that I was impulsive, that I act without thinking. Okay, maybe I do like to leap before looking, but it's just because I like to have fun, a concept very foreign to Worf.

Oh, and speaking of Risa. He was unbelievably preposterous. Worf got upset because he assumed that I was cheating on him with one of Curzon's old friends. He decided to get back at me by sabotaging the weather controls to prove that Risa was just an elaborate illusion. Don't ask me where his rationale was, I have no idea. I swear, if I wasn't so crazy about him, I would have left him right there.

I am crazy about him, though. He told me that I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even more than burning plasma cloud. Yes, I know that doesn't sound so great, but, believe me, it's a lot coming from Worf. And when he found out that the Essentialists planned to do more than just disable Risa for a few days, he immediately stopped them. After we made up, we took a long, romantic skinny dip in the lagoon.

Worf genuinely cares about me, he just isn't very accustomed to having someone around. So, he's overprotective, and can get furiously jealous. But, after this incident, I'm confident that things are going to begin to smooth out for us. I have never put this much work into a relationship in my life, I must really care about this man.

**WORF **

Sometimes, I am an absolute fool. Looking back on my time on Risa with Jadzia, I realized that I almost lost the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, just because I am too insecure to believe that she actually cares about me. I have never been very trusting, and I allowed that to come between us.

Yet, somehow, she found it within herself to forgive me. She decided that I was worth a second, and maybe a third, chance. Jadzia was amazing, and unbelievably, she was mine. I made a vow to myself not to let petty insecurities come between us again.

After asking the computer, I found that she was at home. Good. I left ops and headed to the botany bay on level 39. Keiko O'Brien was there, she'd established the bay out of an old cargo hold after she returned from her sabbatical on Bajor.

"Worf, how are you?" she greeted me warmly, "What can I do for you?"

"I need flowers. A lot."

"Well, you came to the right place. For Jadzia?"

I nodded.

"And I take it you have no idea what kind."

"No."

She chuckled, "Follow me. I just finished cultivating a patch of Bajoran quadandrums. I think she'll like them," I watched Keiko as she cut and prepared the strikingly blue flowers, "There," she said, "And if she doesn't like them, she can complain to me."

"Thank you, Keiko."

Mrs. O'Brien smiled, "Anytime."

* * *

><p>It was quiet inside Jadzia's quarters. I set the flowers on the table, and called to her, "Jadzia?"<p>

I heard her voice call from the bedroom, "One minute, Worf."

Moments later, she emerged, "Hi there. "

"Hello," I said evenly.

Her gaze shifted to the blue bouquet on her table, "Are those for me?"

"Oh, um, yes, they are."

She sat at the table and examined them, "Quadandrums. They're beautiful."

"Keiko thought you'd like them."

She looked up at me, "You _can_ sit down, you know."

I didn't. Instead, I slowly paced the room, finally stopping at the window. I stared out for a moment, not saying anything.

"Are you all right?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes..."

"That didn't sound too convincing," She slowly stood and approached me. Her long arms snaked around my waist, and she rested her head on my back, "What's going on?"

I let out a strained, shaky breath, "I do not wish to lose you, Jadzia."

"You said that already. Do you think you're going to?"

"I am not accustomed to things going well for me. It seems almost inevitable that something bad is going to happen."

Jadzia nuzzled her head into my back and she gave me an affectionate squeeze, "You know, Worf, if you keep telling yourself that you'll never be happy, you never will."

"I am not sure I know *how* to be happy."

I could feel her lips kiss my neck, "Then that's something we're going to have to work on, together."

I turned around to face her, and I grasped her hands in mine. My lips gently kissed each hand, "You are wonderful to me."

"That's because you're wonderful."

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about..."

"What is it?"

I was hesitant, not exactly sure how to approach this, "I know that we should be honest with each other, about everything."

"Of course."

"This is not easy to say..."

"Well, what's it about?"

"Sex."

"Sex? There aren't any complaints are there?"

"No. Well... yes."

"Yes?" she seemed offended, "The way you shout and growl, I was under the impression sex couldn't get any better between us."

My face reddened, "I, just, well, I was wondering I want to be sure that you are... satisfied."

"Have you heard _me_ complaining?"

"No, but, it is not customary for Trill matings to be so... physical."

Jadzia went over to the couch, and took a seat, "I don't mind, you know. True, the contusions and cracked ribs can be a pain, no pun intended, but I understand. They are a part of your mating practices."

I kneeled next to her, "But not yours. And, I am not the only one in this relationship. Though I do not fear pain, there are times when it is not necessary."

Dax laughed lightly, "You know what I think? I think you're getting tired of going to the infirmary every time we make love."

I paused, then answered, "Perhaps."

Her voice lowered and she spoke slowly, "Will more, subdued, sex be fulfilling for you? You _are_ a Klingon."

"I hate to point out the obvious, Jadzia, but when you said Curzon spent more time with Klingons then I, you were correct. Yes, I have engaged in traditional Klingon mating, but I can also be happy with a simpler approach. I hope this does not cause you to think any less of me..."

She cupped my face in her palm, "Of course not. I'm glad you came out and said it before we killed each other," Jadzia paused, letting her hand move down my chest, "I have an idea. Why don't we give our new way of making love a try?"

This woman was insatiable, "You have duty in a few hours," I reminded her.

Dax was unzipping my uniform, "Then we'll just have to make it quick."

I caught her hands, "We will wait until tonight, and then we won't have to rush."

"Worf," she whined, "How am I going to get through my shift? I need you _now_."

"Think of how much more you will want me _after_ work."

Jadzia leaned over and planted her lips on mine. Her tongue teased the inside of my mouth, and I pulled her down onto the floor with me. As we kissed there on her floor, pulling each other close and letting our hands explore one another, I decided that we could test our methods before _and_ after her duty shift.

~finis


	7. Chapter 7

**"First Contact" **

**JADZIA **

"I'd love to come, but I have to train these new officers. You know how much I like getting away from the station and being able to navigate the Defiant..."

Worf was sitting in the command chair on the Defiant's bridge. I was leaning against the science station, trying to explain to him why I wouldn't be accompanying him as he took the Defiant to Origos Prime to drop off the diplomats that had been visiting DS9. His eyes had been focused on his padd and the panel on the chair, "It is fine, Jadzia, Lieutenant Keneli is a capable helmsman."

"Yes, but, Lieutenant Keneli doesn't slip into your quarters at night."

Worf was amused, and he uncharacteristically teased me, "You never know..."

I smiled at him, "She'd _better_ not."

Seriously, he looked up at me, "We will be fine without you."

"You've never commanded the ship without me at the helm."

"I will have to make sure not to mistakenly call Keneli, Dax."

A moment passed, I let out a sigh, and spoke up again, "I'd better let you finish your work so that you can get underway."

Worf nodded, not looking up.

Silently, I walked toward him with my hands clasped behind my back. I planted an affectionate kiss on his bowed forehead, and headed for the turbolift.

"Dax..."

I turned to face him.

"I will see you in a few days."

A smile formed on my lips, "I'll be here."

The doors of the turbolift closed before me. If I'd known what was about to happen, I would have said to hell with my training and stayed right there with him. But, I didn't. I went home to DS9, and Worf went into the deadly clutches of the Borg.

**WORF **

After delivering the Origosian diplomats, the Defiant was immediately called to sector 001. A Borg cubical was spotted heading for Earth, and I led the ship in combat. I thought of three things as I commanded. My family on Earth, my love on DS9, and the Enterprise.

I suppose being engaged in battle with the Borg made me think about the Enterprise. I suddenly felt very unqualified, as if I could not do this, as if I needed Captain Picard and my old crew to succeed. Sure, I had no fear of the Dominion or Romulans, or anyone. Yet, I felt an overwhelming urge to ask, "What should we do Captain?"

And then, as if he had been reading my mind, the Enterprise appeared. They beamed the survivors of the Defiant on board just as life support began to fail. I stepped on the bridge of the new Enterprise-E and a huge weight hit me in the chest. I had not seen these people in over two years, these people who had been my best friends, my family, for eight years.

We were in a crisis situation, and I automatically forced any feelings I was having out of my mind. Finally, we were able to stop the Borg in yet another attempt at overtaking Earth. Once it was over, and we'd arrived back to a normal twenty fourth century, the Enterprise immediately docked at Utopia Planitia for extensive repairs. The Defiant was there was well, and I stayed to oversee the repairs. I contacted DS9 to notify Captain Sisko of the situation. There was one thing that I was avoiding, though I could not do it forever.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Worf."<p>

I was at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, on my way back to Utopia after sending an update on the Defiant to Captain Sisko. I heard a petite voice behind me, it simply stated my name and sent ripples through me. I knew exactly who it was.

I turned to her and tried to sound as professional as possible, "Counselor, what can I do for you?"

She gave me an odd smile, "My name isn't Counselor, Worf, it's Deanna," she looked nervous, which was unusual for her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded, "It's been awhile since we talked. I wanted to know if you'd have a drink with me tonight, we could do some catching up."

Part of me wanted to decline, I knew I probably should decline. But I didn't. I nodded, "Of course."

Deanna smiled, "Good. I'm staying on McKinley station..."

"We can meet at the crew lounge there."

Her smile was growing, it reminded me of the way she would look at me when we served together, "1900?"

I nodded.

"I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>I had not spoken to Jadzia since we parted on the Defiant a week ago. I had the opportunity, but I just did not. I spent the rest of that day thinking the upcoming dinner with Troi. She and I used to be very close, and tonight could only mean one of two things. Perhaps she did just want to talk, or perhaps she wanted to be close again.<p>

As to what I expected from tonight, I was not sure. The only thing that I was sure about was that I had a wonderful woman back on DS9, and I would not let a good meal and few resurfacing memories make me forget that. When I got to the crew lounge, she was already there. It resembled ten forward aboard the Enterprise D, and she was sitting at a table in front of one of the large viewports gazing out at the stars. Her legs were crossed and her thick curly hair hung perfectly down her back.

She spotted me and smiled. Her smile made me feel confident and secure, which probably was not a good thing, "I am not late am I?" I asked as I sat across from her.

"No, I'm early. I hope you don't mind, I ordered for you."

I frowned slightly.

"I know you, Worf. I remember what you like, don't worry."

"You knew me well..."

"I _know_ you well, it hasn't been that long."

I shifted nervously, and, of course, she sensed it. She took a drink from her glass, "What is it, Worf?"

"Nothing."

"You're uncomfortable," she stated.

There was no point in lying, "Yes."

"And you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Yes."

Deanna looked down at her hands for a moment, "I'm not really sure why," her large eyes, dark and emotional, seemed to stare right through me, "I miss you."

"It _has_ been a long time..."

"Too long."

I was _really_ uncomfortable now. It was obvious where this was going, and I did not want to engage in a conversation about the two of us.

"So," she began, "How are things going on DS9? I was shocked, to say the least, that you didn't accept your old position with us."

"It was time for my career to move on. I had been security chief for seven years, I was ready for a change. I enjoy command very much."

Her voice was quiet, almost like a whisper, "I had a hard time accepting the fact that you weren't going to be around. You and I really began to feel something for one another."

I had no idea how to approach this, and I told her, "I do not know what to say."

"How about telling me how you _feel_?"

"You should know how I feel." I replied.

She nodded, "Yes, I do, to a point. I know that right now you're nervous, you don't really want to talk about this, yet you know we should. There's something you don't want me to know, a part of your emotions that you don't want me to read, and you're doing a pretty good job of hiding it. Worf, you know you can trust me."

She would have to find out sooner or later, "It is a woman."

I could almost see all the color drain from her face, "A woman?" she spoke very slowly, as if she were trying to maintain her composure. It was obvious that this came as an unpleasant shock to her, "You're seeing someone?"

"Yes."

"You're very serious about her," she surmised, "Who is she?"

I sighed, "Her name is Commander Jadzia Dax, she is a joined Trill. I met her when I first came aboard DS9. We became instant friends, and soon, more than that. I care very much for her."

"I can tell," Deanna sighed, "I just have to know one thing. If the Enterprise had never been destroyed, if we had never been separated, would you and I have had something more? Did you feel about me as strongly as I felt about you?"

Her simple words cut through me. Did I? And if I had, how could I have forgotten her so easily? The truth was, I had forgotten about her. Then I asked myself, what had there been to forget? Deanna and I never really had a romantic relationship. Yes, we went out a few times, and we spent a lot of time together. There was certainly the potential for something serious, but it was never realized. And it was definitely nothing like Jadzia and I. I could _feel_ Jadzia deeply, her very presence touched my soul. She might drive me crazy at times, but she is everything to me. I never felt that way about Deanna. She was my friend, and but that was all. That was all it would have ever been.

"Perhaps you and I would have come together, but I do not think that it would have lasted."

She tilted her head in amusement, "Because we're too different?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

"Are you and Jadzia are so much a like?"

"This is not about Jadzia," I pointed out, "You and I accept one another, but we do not genuinely understand each other. That would have been the catalyst to our inevitable separation."

"I can live with that answer," she said, "Is that why, after the crash of the D, you never contacted me?"

Worf thought a moment, "I suppose. However, I could ask the same of you."

She smiled sheepishly, "Yes, you could. I guess, deep down, I know what you're saying is true," Troi lifted her eyes to face me, "I hope you and Dax are happy together, I really mean that. You deserve happiness, and love."

"I, I do love her..."

"Does she know?"

"No," I admitted, "I have not told her yet. But I am going to, as soon as I get home."

Now Deanna looked uncomfortable, "Maybe I should go."

"Are you sure?"

"I asked you here to clear up some things, to tie up some loose ends. Now that that's done, well, I think it's time we both moved on."

I might not have her empathic powers, but I could tell that she was disappointed. It was clear, she did not ask me here to put a definite end to our relationship, she had wanted to restart it, "I have a feeling this did not turn out the way you intended."

Deanna blushed, "Is it that obvious? You're and intriguing man, Worf. Any woman would be lucky to have you. I envy Commander Dax."

I had never been in a position like this, it was rather flattering, "Thank you."

She stood, and respectfully I stood with her, "Good bye, Commander," Deanna came upon her toes and gently kissed my lips,

I nodded to her, "Good bye Counselor."

* * *

><p>The repairs were finished within a week, and I commanded the Defiant back to Deep Space Nine. I was glad that Deanna and I spoke, it brought a definite end to an uncertain part of my life, and I was glad that I was in love with Jadzia.<p>

I thought back to the moment when Captain Picard decided to destroy the Enterprise-E rather than allow the Borg to control it. He told us to make our way to the escape pods, and find a quite place on Earth. Right then, I knew I'd never return to the twenty fourth century, and I would never see her again. My stomach hurt, and as we headed for the escape pods, without thinking, I whispered, "I love you." I wasn't talking to anyone on the ship, I was talking to Jadzia. I said it again, "I love you," it was amazing that just saying a few words could be so fulfilling.

My first stop once I was home on DS9 was ops. I was supposed to be meeting with Captain Sisko, but I was grossly sidetracked the minute I stepped off the turbolift. She was there, her back was turned to me, and she was sitting at the corner station behind mine. I told myself I would only stop to let her know that I was back.

My hands rested on her shoulders and she jumped, "I did not mean to startle you."

Jadzia turned in her chair, "Worf! I'm so relieved that you're finally home. Are you okay? I heard what happened..."

"I am fine, Jadzia."

"I should have been there with you."

"I was relieved that you were _not_ there, that you were safe here on the station."

She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at me, "Protecting me, Worf?"

"I protect the people I love."

That is not how I planned to declare my feelings, but I could not take it back. Suddenly I felt very self conscious. I left quickly and headed for Captain Sisko's office. I anxiously imagined her saying, with a dismissing laugh, "Love? We're not _that_ serious, Worf," or something to that effect.

**JADZIA **

I sat there, speechless. Perhaps that was just a random phrase, he probably didn't mean _love_, it just came out that way. But then again, maybe he did. Worf loves me. A large, giddy smile spread on my lips. He loves me. My gaze was directed to Benjamin's office. I could see Worf there, standing over his desk. That man in there is in love with me. And the best part about it was, I love him too. My smile wouldn't seem to fade, nor did I want it too. I'm not totally sure how I know I love him, or even what loving someone means. All I know is that it felt like he was _in_ me, I could feel his presence inside myself. Even though he drives me crazy, I'd never want to be with anyone else.

"I love you too," I whispered.

~finis


	8. Chapter 8

**"In Purgatory's Shadow" **

**WORF **

Jadzia says that I am the one whose always angry, but, right now she is doing an excellent job of proving herself wrong. I was in my quarters, when all of a sudden, she walks in yelling at me.

"I don't know what makes me angrier; that you agreed to go into the gamma quadrant with _Garak_, or that I had to hear it from Sisko!"

Oh boy. This was going to be unpleasant, "I was going to tell you."

"When? On your way out the airlock?" she demanded.

"A Klingon warrior does not have to explain why he chooses to face danger, not even to his par'machkai."

Dax's voice calmed, and she folded her arms, "So in other words, you were afraid I'd make a scene, that I'd embarrass you, maybe even cry..."

How does this woman know me so well? "You are capable of anything."

"Don't worry, Worf, I won't be shedding any tears over you."

I continued sharpening my mek'leth, "Then you came to wish me a good death in battle."

"No," she said crassly, "I came for these."

Jadzia reached down and opened my drawer. Her hand gripped a handful of my music selections, and I slowly stood, "My Klingon operas..."

"Well, you won't be using them for the next few days. Somebody might as well enjoy them."

Jadzia headed for the door and I turned away from her, letting out a small sigh. I was not afraid for my own life, but I was afraid of being without her.

"What?" she asked, noticing my mood, "Something wrong?"

I faced her, not exactly sure how to say what I felt. Instead, I portrayed it metaphorically, "You have a tendency to misplace things."

"Ah! And you're afraid that I might lose your precious operas?"

"Yes."

Jadzia tipped her head, "It's a distinct possibility," A teasing smile formed on her lips, and she took a few steps closer to me, "If I were you I'd hurry back, that is, if you want to keep your collection intact."

Her arms looped around my shoulders, and I kissed her. My arms gripped her tightly, and I let my lips part. Her cool tongue mingled with mine, and instead of feeling happy that she was in my arms, I was worried that this would be the last time I held her. I was hesitant to let her go, but she finally pulled away, ending our kiss. I didn't let her out of my arms, though.

"Have a glorious death," she said, "Or don't. It's up to you."

Dax gently touched my chest, and I released her from my grasp. With a soft smile, she was gone. I stood there, and a smile formed on my lips. I made a vow to return to her, no matter what. I was not going to die in the gamma quadrant for Garak's sake.

**JADZIA **

I stood outside of Worf's quarters for a moment, clutching his operas to my chest. Worf tried to put on a strong facade, but I could read him like a duty roster. He was just as worried about himself as I was about him. He hadn't been home from his stay on the Enterprise very long, and now he was going out on a life or death mission again. With _Garak_. Part of me was upset at Ben for sending Worf away. Yes, I knew it was probably necessary, but, it didn't make it any better. Worf would be leaving in an hour, and I decided not to go to the airlock to see him off. I might make a scene, embarrass him, maybe even cry.

* * *

><p>Things had gone from bad to worse. No, I'll restate that, from worse to terrible. Two days ago, we received a transmission from Worf and Garak. It was badly garbled, and basically it forecasted a Jem'Hadar invasion. Sisko then sent Kira in the Defiant out to find Worf and Garak, and when the ship emerged through the wormhole, I silently begged for Worf to be on it. He wasn't.<p>

Benjamin called a meeting that afternoon in the ward room to discuss our options. I had a huge knot in my throat, and a brick in my stomach. I knew my mind should be focused on the crisis at hand, but instead all I could think about was Worf. I love him, and I may never see him again. Dozens of thoughts on what happened to him went through my mind. I sat at the head of the table near Benjamin, and even after he began talking, I was not totally into what he was saying. Instead I had conjured up various things that the Jem' Hadar would do to Worf.

"...You're going to destroy the wormhole?"

My head popped up at hearing Kira's words. Close the wormhole? How could he? Ben and Nerys went back and forth on a debate as to why he shouldn't do it, stuff about the Prophets, I wasn't really listening to that either. Worf could spend the rest of his life stuck on a runabout in the Gamma Quadrant with Garak.

Ben stood after saying something to O'Brien about working on a method to close the wormhole, "You and Dax start working immediately."

I stood as well, "What about Worf?" I had to ask him.

"If we close the wormhole he and Garak will be trapped in the Gamma Quadrant," Odo added.

Dukat took a long sip from his glass, "Casualties of war."

I gave him a cold hard stare, and Sisko spoke up in reply, " They have thirty six hours to find their way home, let's hope they can make it."

I nodded curtly and after Sisko dismissed everyone, I filed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Old Man!"<p>

Ben came up behind me in the corridor, "Hi."

"I know this isn't easy for you..."

I gave him a weak, yet hopeful smile, "No it isn't, but I'll be okay."

"I really am very sorry. Maybe they'll make it back "

"I don't want to think about that right, now. I'm about to help O'Brien seal the wormhole, and condemn the man I love to never return home. If I think about him it's only going to be harder."

Sisko nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're right. But, you know that if you need anything, just someone to vent to, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," I outstretched my arms and we hugged tightly.

~finis


	9. Chapter 9

**"By Inferno's Light" **

**WORF **

It did not take long for Garak and I to be discovered and captured upon entering the Gamma Quadrant. We were taken to a prison camp on an asteroid deep in Dominion territory. Garak's mentor, Enabrin Tain was also at the prison camp, however, he died a few days after we arrived. General Martok was there as well, he had been replaced by a changeling two years ago, but presumed dead. He and I quickly allied ourselves, being the only Klingons there.

Another unexpected prisoner was Dr. Bashir. As he explains it, he was taken prisoner a month ago while at a medical conference. That means that right now, there is a changeling on DS9 impersonating him. Who knows what he has planned to do?

I lied awake in the barracks late one night, partially because of Martok's snoring, but mostly because my mind was restless. We had devised a plan to escape, but it was not fool proof, and I could end up here for a long time. I had faith that Captain Sisko would lead an effort to locate Garak and myself, but who knew how fruitful it would be? Then again, they may not know there was anything to look for. There could be two changelings in the runabout impersonating Garak and myself on their way to DS9 to wreak havoc.

Jadzia. My replacement would no doubt have contact with her. She would think it was me and behave accordingly. What if he touched her, what if they made love? Or worse yet, if he hurt her, or somehow used her to get what he wanted. I would wring every breath from his body, if that was even possible. Finally, I forced myself not to think about it, it would drive me crazy.

* * *

><p>"Seven battles, and seven victories! What hero of legend could have done as well!" Martok joyfully patted my back, only adding to the pain that I was in.<p>

"Heroes of legend do not ache so much," I said as I stumbled into the barrack. I had just come from the training area where the Jem'Hadar used Martok and I as punching bags to hone their skills in.

"Your Federation friends have taught you modesty," he replied as he sat down, "But this is no time for modesty. When we return to the Klingon Empire, I will seek out Kedar himself and tell him of your glorious tale. He will write a song worthy of you."

I was slumped over on one of the cots, and Julian sat next to me, meticulously poking at a deep cut on my face, "Well, be sure to send me a copy," he said.

"I'll do more than that. I can make sure that he mentions you, the healer that bound the warriors wounds so he could fight again."

That prospect amused Bashir.

"Right now the only part of the song that I wish to hear is the verse that tells of our escape," I began, "What good is defeating every Jem'Hadar in this compound if it does not bring us closer to our freedom?"

"We'll have to come up with a new escape plan "

Bashir was cut off by Garak, "That won't be necessary," The Cardassain rose from his bed, "The original one will work. I just have to finish what I started. After all, a verse about the Cardassain who panicked at the face of danger would ruin General Martok's song."

"That would be unfortunate," Martok noted.

"Now of you'll excuse me, my dungeon awaits."

Dr. Bashir opened the panel in the wall for Garak to slide into.

"There is no greater enemy than one's own fears," Martok whispered to me.

"It takes a brave man to face them." I replied.

**JADZIA **

I bit my lip back, trying not to look so obvious. The smile on my face was larger than life, and everyone in ops knew why, "The runabout is on route to docking pad C and should arrive in fifteen minutes," I said.

"Thank you, Commander," Sisko stated, "Contact them."

My shaking hands touches a few buttons, "Channel open."

"Ganges, this is Captain Sisko, please respond."

Garak's face appeared on the screen, "Captain, you don't know how _thrilling_ it is to see you again."

"It's good to have you back. I'm assuming that Mr. Worf and Doctor Bashir are with you as well..."

"Yes, they are. However, the Doctor is in the aft cabin with Worf. He has suffered some very serious injuries."

Ben briefly glanced at me; my gleeful smile had disappeared. "We're going to beam them directly to the infirmary. Sisko out."

O'Brien was one step ahead, "Initiating transport now, sir."

I was nervously biting my lip again. Ben came near my post, "As soon as things calm down up here, I'll let you go to the infirmary. I know this hasn't been easy for you."

"Thank you Benjamin."

I sat there, counting the seconds, wondering if Worf was alive or dead. I thought back to the moment when we were supposed to be sealing the wormhole. I quietly whispered his name, cursing myself for condemning him to a terrible fate. Now, he was back, and he might not survive. I felt so powerless, Worf was in the infirmary and I had no idea what was going to happen to him.

Finally Ben let me go. I trembled as I walked from ops to the infirmary. I had no idea what I would find, or how badly injured Worf was. All I knew was I wouldn't be able to take it if he died now, having made it so far. When I entered, Julian was just coming out of Worf's room.

"Jadzia, I take it you came to see Mr. Worf."

"Yes, where is he, is he okay?" I realized that I probably should have asked Julian how he was doing, but, he wasn't exactly my priority.

"He's right in there."

Sure enough, there he was, lying on one of the exam beds, in a semi upright position. I paused at the entrance for a moment, then rushed to his side. We held each other tightly. Slowly, we pulled away, but I continued to intimately rest my body on his. I studied his face, not believing that he was actually there. Worf brought his lips up to mine and kissed me. We smiled at one another, his hands rested delicately on my back, and mine lovingly stroked his hair and face, "I suppose this means you want your Klingon opera collection back," I teased.

"Intact."

"Well, more or less," I could no longer contain myself. I pressed my lips firmly against his for a moment. After smiling at him, and receiving a smile back, we kissed one more time, deeply and intensely.

"You seem to be feeling better," Julian entered the room where we were. He'd walked in on the two of us expressing how good it was to be together again.

I sat upright, "When can I take him home?"

"Well," Julian stood over us, looking at the padd that was in his hands, "You had seven broken ribs, severe internal bleeding, a concussion, and a fractured arm. I suggest you stick to light duty for the next few days. That means no strenuous activity, Doctor's orders."

"You will not get any trouble from me, Doctor," Worf said definitively.

"Good," Julian folded his arms across his chest, "That's all. You can go."

I stood first and helped him up. As we left the infirmary, Worf spotted General Martok on the upper level of the promenade with Gowron and Sisko.

"So," I began, "What do you want to do now?"

"Rest," he admitted wearily.

"Oh, well, alright," I put on a disappointed voice and Worf picked up on it.

"What do _you_ wish to do?"

I innocently shrugged, "I don't know... I thought we might go back to my quarters... I'm sure you haven't had a descent meal in the past few days, and," I brought my body close to his, "I wanted to show you just how _much_ I missed you," she whispered.

Worf broke into a smile, but before he could answer me, Martok, along with Sisko, stepped up behind Worf and gave him a surly pat on the back.

"Mr. Worf, just the man I wanted to see!" his loud Klingon voice rang in our ears. I stepped away slightly from Worf, "I believe it is time for us to raise our glasses in celebration!"

Worf looked from me to Martok. I could tell he was really looking forward to going back to my quarters, _not_ getting drunk with the General.

"Yes, Commander, General Martok has promised to tell us all your tale," Sisko said enthusiastically.

"And a grand tale it is! Come, Worf, join us in the Ferengi bar."

Worf glanced at me again, and I spoke up, "I think I'd like to hear it as well," Worf was outnumbered.

* * *

><p>"He fought, Jem'Hadar after Jem'Hadar, defeating them all with ease. The more they sent, the stronger Worf fought," Martok had a captive audience as he bellowed out the story of their adventure. Worf sat back humbly, his ribs were still sore, and he felt like sleeping. It seemed like everyone wanted to hear, and they were all listening eagerly.<p>

"Meanwhile, Garak, the Cardassian tailor, worked long, strenuous hours inside a small hot porthole in the wall, trying to contact the runabout. Doctor Bashir cared for us all, bandaging mine and Worf's wounds, distracting the guards and aiding Garak. But the high point, the glorious hour came in Worf's final battle. The Jem'Hadar First, Eka'tikah had wanted to defeat him every since he boarded. Worf went in, ribs broken, and badly injured. It did not take long for Eka'tikah to cripple him, but Worf would not yield. He fell to the ground, the First begged him to surrender, but Worf would not. Barely able to stand, Worf faced him, not surrendering his honor or pride to anyone..."

As Martok spoke, I leaned over to Worf, "Is all this true?"

"Unfortunately."

"So, you almost got yourself killed when you didn't have to, just to satisfy honor?"

He looked at me, "Yes."

I smiled brightly at him, "I would have expected nothing less."

"I am ready to leave," he groaned.

"Well, come on. You've stayed long enough."

Worf stood, "You will have to excuse me, General."

"You are leaving?"

"Being a great hero is very tiring."

Martok gave a loud belly laugh, "I suppose it is."

I stood with him, and we left.

**WORF **

Jadzia and I entered her quarters. The moment the door slid closed, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Mmmm, It is so good to have you back home."

"It is good to be home, I answered, " I... I feared that I might never see you again."

"Don't dare say that," Dax ordered, "We're never going to be apart, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You know, I was tempted to read your letter..."

"What letter?" I asked.

"Your goodbye message. I downloaded it, but I never listened to it. I knew you would be back, even when no one else thought so."

We were quiet for a moment. Slowly she pulled away from me and made her way to the couch.

"You know, Worf," she began. Her voice was unusually timid and emotional, "I think this whole episode has... has changed things for us," she sat down and looked up at me, her eyes were large and vulnerable.

My chest tightened, "What do you mean?"

"Um," Dax sighed, "I don't know how to explain this..."

I came beside her and cautiously sat down. It was obvious that she had something important to say, but would it be good or bad, "You have never had trouble explaining your feelings before..."

"I've never had these feelings before."

I drew in a quick breath, and let it our raggedly.

"I was so worried that I'd never see you again," she said quickly, "I was worried that, that it would be my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I know, I shouldn't blame myself, but, we were going to close the wormhole. After we got your message that the Dominion fleet was coming, we had no choice. I sat there, at my post, and..."

"Yes?"

"The whole inside of my body ached, all I could think about was locking you up inside the Gamma Quadrant, never knowing if you were dead or alive, if you were trying to get home or not."

"You should not feel guilty, Jadzia."

She stood, "I know. I, I just do. But, everything worked out and you're home and..."

"And we are together."

Dax was pacing now, it was clear that whatever she meant to say, she had not gotten it all out, "Is there something else, Jadzia?"

She gave me this look, this pained, helpless gaze that I was not sure how to read

"After the recent Borg attack, I realized that my feelings for you weren't just a fulfillment of some carnal lust, that I really cared about you, that... that I loved you." I was silent, I let her continue, "And with this, with what's just happened, I know that I am without a doubt, in love with you."

She stood there looking at me, and I sat on the couch, looking up at her. She looked as if she had just admitted her most deep and dark secret.

"You look like your best friend just died," I said.

Jadzia frowned, "Worf, I'm trying to be serious for once."

"You are being _too_ serious."

She folded her arms over her chest, "I can't believe _you're_ telling _me_ that."

"You have taught me a lot about enjoying life, and I plan on doing that," I stood with her, "We are in love, we should be celebrating."

"_We_ are in love? I don't remember you making any grand emotional proclamation."

"You know I love you, Jadzia."

"I know."

"Just as I already knew you loved me."

"You already knew? You let me pour my heart out and you already knew?"

"I could feel it, I knew."

Dax smiled up at me, "What am I going to do with you?"

~finis


	10. Chapter 10

**"Soldiers of the Empire" **

**JADZIA **

"She's very pretty," I said.

Julian wrung his hands, "I know. I just hope I don't mess it up. I'm a little nervous."

I squeezed his hands to stop his incessant wringing, "You'll be fine. You were never this nervous when you chased after me," I pointed out."

"I know. I wasn't nervous when I was *chasing* Serena, but now that she's agreed to go out with me, I don't know what to do. If you had ever actually said yes to me, I would have been a wreck."

That brought a gentle smile to my lips. Miles pulled up a seat at our table in Quark's, "`Morning," he said slowly.

"It's almost noon, Miles," Julian pointed out.

"I had a long night."

"Oh, yes, that's right, Keiko's birthday was yesterday."

"And Kirayoshi and Molly spent the night with Nerys," Miles added.

We all shared a small laugh. The last to join our table was Kira. She dropped a padd in the center and sat, "Revised duty roster, read it and weep."

Miles picked it up and scrolled down to his name, "Small arms recalibration," he turned to her, looking annoyed, "Does that mean all the small arms on the station?"

"`Fraid so," Kira answered him, "And I need an experienced combat officer to do it. Worf has already set up the parameters, all you have to do is make sure it gets done."

Miles passed the padd to Julian. Worf was being temporarily assigned to General Martok's ship, the Rotarran, and while he was away, we were assuming his duties, "I'm the new intelligence officer?" he asked horrifically.

"It has to be a Starfleet officer with a level four security clearance. That means either you or Dax, and I need Dax to take over as fleet liaison officer."

"Beats retuning pharos rifles," Miles added.

Julian brought his cup up to his mouth, "Well I certainly hope Worf's enjoying himself while we're stuck here taking over his duties."

"Julian, have you ever been on a Klingon ship?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer, "If you think the Defiant is cramped and uncomfortable, try spending a week on a bird of prey Worf isn't exactly taking a luxury cruise."

"Serving on a Klingon ship is like being with a gang of ancient sea pirates, " Miles began, as if he knew, "You advance in rank by killing the people above you. So everywhere you turn you're surrounded by potential assassins."

"Well that's crazy, how can a ship function like that?" Nerys asked.

I shook my head, it annoyed me when people exaggerated the brutality of Klingons, "It's not quite that chaotic, " I tried to explain to them, "The social and military hierarchy aboard a Klingon vessel is very strictly enforced. A subordinate can only challenge a direct superior and only under certain conditions."

"What sort of conditions?" Bashir asked.

"Dereliction of duty, dishonorable conduct, cowardice."

"Cowardice! A Klingon?" Miles exclaimed.

Their clouded image of Klingons that was more than slightly annoying, "It's been known to happen. The Klingons are as diverse a people as any. Some of them are strong and some of them are weak."

Julian's eyes focused on two Klingons who entered the bar, "Then I'd say those two fall into the strong category."

They gave the room a hard survey, their expressions seemed a little forced, as if they were trying to look fiercer than they really wore. After lingering in the doorway for a moment, they moved in. Behind them was Odo.

"Trouble?" Nerys asked him.

"Not yet," Odo stood over our table.

"I can see why they caught your attention," she replied.

"Are they off Martok's new ship?" Miles asked.

"It just docked."

"They seem quite enough," O'Brien noted.

"For the moment, maybe. Did you see the one on the left wearing the necklace."

"Yes."

"Those are neck bones. Cardassian neck bones."

That caught my attention. Klingons did not believe in displaying how many men you'd slaughtered, just the fact that you'd killed was good enough. Yet a necklace of bones, that was so, *un* Klingon. After excusing myself, I left the bar. I had an idea.

**WORF **

Jadzia stood on her toes and reached up on the upper shelf of her closet, "How did I let you talk me into keeping this here?"

"I can get it, Dax "

"I've got it, I've got it," I stood back and watched as she fumbled with my Klingon uniform. Finally, she dislodged it and it fell to heavy pile on the floor, "There," she brushed her palms together, "And when you get back, this is going on the Defiant with *you*."

"I do not have any room for it."

"Well, then I suggest you get a storage locker. This things weighs ton!"

I went over to her and picked it up, "You *volunteered* to keep it, remember?"

Jadzia stood before me and folded her arms over her bosom, "What time do you leave?"

"In two hours. I am going home to change, perhaps eat, and then I will go."

"No, I don't think so," She said, shaking her head. Her hands agily unzipped the front of my uniform, exposing the red turtleneck.

"Dax," I gripped her hands, stopping her, "I do not have time "

"I love the way you assume I only want you for sex. You're getting dressed, here, with me. We'll eat together, and then I'll walk you to the airlock."

I nodded, allowing a small smile to form on my lips, "I am sure this is in accordance with some ancient Klingon ritual, the woman suiting up her mate, preparing him for a glorious battle."

"You're going an reconnaissance mission, Worf, not infiltrating Romulus," She placed a delicate kiss on my bare chest, "But, I must admit, this *is* rather arousing," she kissed my neck, "If you didn't have to go so soon "

"And I was wrong to think you only want me for sex?" I mused.

She laughed, "Maybe you weren't You're not nervous about this mission, are you?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, I don't know, it's not like you spend all your time on a Bird of Prey."

I knew what she meant, and she was trying to be nice about it. She was wondering if I could handle a ship full of Klingons when I spent most of my time with Humans. Truthfully, I wasn't sure myself, "I have given that some thought, but, I am not worried about it."

"You, not worry? That's impossible."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jadzia replicated a traditional Klingon meal, and I think she enjoyed it more than I did. I told her that I wasn't nervous or worried, but I was. I hadn't served aboard a Klingon ship since the Civil War several years ago.

"Decided not wear the sash after all?" Dax asked me as we walked through the corridors to the docking ring a few hours later.

"Officially there is no House of Mogh in the Empire, so I saw little point in wearing its emblem on a Klingon ship," I replied.

We arrived at airlock two. She stood before me with a slightly amused look on her face, "How do you think the crew's going to feel about serving under a man without a house?"

"How they fell is unimportant," I answered firmly, "All I require from them is obedience."

Her beautiful lips smirked at me, "Spoken like and uncaring, hard nosed autocrat. The quintessential first officer."

I thought back to our dramatic scene when I was preparing to go to the Gamma Quadrant a few months ago. I did not want a repeat of that. I *would* miss her presence, and a drawn out farewell would only make it worse, "I, I do not wish to have a lengthy good bye."

"I wasn't planning on having one," she whispered.

That surprised me, "Good," I turned to activate the door and the gear rolled away. Our eyes met, and I gave her a fond nod, she returned it, and I stepped into the airlock.

And she was right behind me.

"Jadzia " I warned.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be better to part company here on the station, " I explained as calmly as possible. Why did she always make things so difficult?

"Oh, I'm coming with you."

*What?* "What?"

"The Rotarran is shorthanded, and I still have four months leave coming, and I've already cleared it with Martok and Benjamin, I'm your new science officer."

"Why did you not tell me?"

Dax cocked her eyebrow, "It's more fun this way."

How do I put up with her?

She continued, "And after getting a good look at a couple members of the Rotarran's crew, I don't think we'll be having any fun on this mission."

I watched her as she walked ahead of me and onto the ship. Why was she doing this? Did she think I needed her Klingon expertise? Did she think I couldn't handle being first officer without her help? She could have at least consulted me before she invited herself on *my* mission.

**JADZIA **

"What wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that, I know you, Worf. Is it the crew, or Martok?"

"No. I said it was nothing."

Our first day aboard the Rotarran had ended, and I stopped by Worf's room before heading to my own. We both sat on his bed, or should I say, his metal slab, and I was trying to figure out why he had such a sour attitude with me, "Okay, fine, if you say so," I stood and headed for the door, but Worf stopped me.

"Why did you come?"

I turned to face him, "Aaah, so that's what's bugging you. Afraid I'm stealing your glory?" He gave me one of those, *I'm not joking*, looks. I'd never let it intimidate me before, so why start now? "What's the problem, you didn't want me here? Planned to spend some quality time with Lt. Tavana? I saw the way she looked at you."

"Did you think I *needed* you?"

"No, that's not it, "I answered weekly. That was *exactly* it.

Worf stood and faced me, "That *is* it, Jadzia. I am glad you have faith in me."

His voice was icy and very sarcastic. He wasn't yelling, instead he spoke with a low rumble in his chest. When he yelled, I knew he was just blowing off steam. When he was quiet, I knew he was genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, "I insulted you and I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about it instead of "

Worf stopped me, "Yes, you should have."

"I was wrong, okay, I admit that. But, I'm here now, and, it won't do either of us any good if we spend the trip at odds with each other."

"It is okay," he sighed, "Truthfully, I am glad you're here."

I nodded, "I really am sorry, I wasn't thinking... "

He placed his finger on my lips, "I said it was okay."

I kissed it, "Thank you. You know, I should be getting to bed, or, whatever you call those things."

"Good night," Worf put on his gentle, entrancing voice.

"Good night."

**WORF **

I hadn't seen Jadzia all day. It was late at night on our third day, and we hadn't spoken with her aside from our little banter on the bridge yesterday about the state of the crew and the so called "dangerous situation" that was arising. "Dax!" I saw her go by, she was almost running, "Dax!" Finally Jadzia stopped. Instantly my eyes narrowed. The top of her uniform was covered with blood, "What happened, are you alright?" I asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm. If someone had hurt her

"I had to take Ordican to surgery, Cornan almost killed him."

"Why?"

Her voice was shaky, something major must have happened, "Because Leskitt was drunk."

This didn't make since, "I do not understand."

"No you don't understand, because you're too busy worrying about Martok while the crew is falling apart!" she exclaimed. I had no idea why she was so angry with me., but I let her continue, "Cornan needed to attack someone, and he lost control. But this is only the beginning. This crew has lost half a dozen separate actions to the Jem' Hadar. The casualty list is as long as my arm, and now they're serving under a man who seems to have left more behind than just an eye in that prison camp."

"Do not speak of the Captain in that manor, not while I am first officer."

Jadzia gripped my arm, "Look, I like Martok, but this crew needs a leader, someone who will remind them of their duty as soldiers of the empire. And they need that leader right now, or I promise you, they will explode."

"It will not come to that!" I paused, trying to figure out why *I* was yelling, "I know Martok, he is a great man. He will not fail us, but we must give him time."

"Time may be the one thing we don't have, Worf. What happened in that mess hall could happen all over this ship. And if you think the blood looks bad on my uniform, wait until the decks are dripping with it."

With that, she pushed past me and continued on her way. I knew better than to simply disregard what Dax was saying. She had been spending lot of her off time with the crew, and she knew them better than I. I did have faith in, Martok, but I had noticed how low crew morale was. Dax could very well be right.

**JADZIA **

What had I gotten Worf into? What had I gotten *myself* into? Thanks my prodding, Worf was now engaged in combat with General Martok, and, though I loved Worf, I knew he could very well lose. To everyone's strong objection, Martok had decided not to rescue the survivors of the B'Moth, and now Worf was challenging him for command.

I stood there on the bridge, outwardly, I was cheering Worf on, but inwardly, I was terrified. Sure, I had seen him in combat countless times, but for some reason I was afraid that this couldn't turn out good. Even though Worf was feeling a rush of Klingon courage, I didn't think he'd be able to follow through and kill his best friend, no matter what the circumstances. So, the question was, could Martok kill Worf? Martok was much more a traditional Klingon than Worf, and he'd spent two years in confinement. I wouldn't put it past him.

Worf was opening his arms, *what was he doing!* With ease, Martok jabbed his d'k tagh into Worf's side and Worf sunk wearily onto the floor. I was paralyzed, I wanted to run to his side, but my feet were frozen. It was as if I was underwater, I could barely hear the rally cries of the crew as they cheered on their victorious Captain. Finally, I made my way to him. I put my arms around him from behind, and helped him stand. As the crew chanted Martok's name, I touched my finger to his wound. It was deep, but amazingly Martok hadn't done any major damage.

Then it clicked. Worf wasn't trying to kill Martok, by challenging him he hoped to unearth something that had been buried, Martok's warrior instinct. Martok realized that, and purposely did not kill Worf, "Sometimes," I said to Worf as he braced himself against me, "I think I know why I love you. Let's go to the medical ward."

"Wait," Worf said.

To both of our amazement, this dull, spiritless, passionless crew was singing? Tavana led a standard Klingon battle song, and everyone was responding. I glanced at Worf, and I knew the sight pleased him. This was his doing, with a little of my help. We came onto this ship and added a little fire, little excitement, and now they remembered what it was to be true warriors.

When the verse ended, I spoke up, "Now, we go below," I insisted. I put his arm over my shoulder and our eyes met. This is who I want to be with, I thought, this is who I love.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I never knew how massive Worf was until I supported his bleeding body on my shoulders all the way to the medical ward. Once there, he fell onto an exam table, and one of the medics began repairing his side.

"You know, I'm really tired of standing over your injured carcass in somebody's sick bay."

"As am I."

I smiled at him, "Right now, they're up there engaged in a glorious battle, and it's all because of you."

"All I did was get stabbed," he mumbled humbly.

"And a grand feet it was!"

"I do not *feel* very grand."

I leaned down over him, and stroked his face, still wearing my adoring smile.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming, as much as I may not want to admit, I *do* need you."

"Believe it or not, I need you too."

"I love you, Jadzia" Worf said, his voice had a definitive tone in it.

My eyes widened, as if it were the first time he'd said that to me, "I love you too."

**WORF **

"Qapla!"

General Martok and I stood in Quark's together, they day of our return from rescuing the B'Moth. We gripped one another's arm in a Klingon handshake. This had to be one of the best day's I have had in a long time.

"Well," Martok said, releasing me, "How does it feel?"

"Wonderful."

"I suppose you want to go and tell Dax."

I fingered the new crest that was placed on my sash only moments ago, the crest of Martok, "She did cross my mind."

"She does more than cross your mind, Worf. I know you, and I know how you feel about her. So, the question is, what are you waiting for?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about, and my eyes sheepishly lowered, "Her."

"Aaah," Martok said, "*She* is not ready. She may know Klingon ways, but she is not Klingon."

"I know that," my voice came off more defensively than I wanted it to.

"I am not saying that is bad, but, you will have to make adjustments," Martok gave me a rough pat on the shoulder, "Then again perhaps not. You are accustomed to Federation ways of doing things."

I was not sure how to take that, so I chose not to comment on it at all. With a respectful nod, he left. A few moments passed, and I decided to go see Jadzia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dax was in her quarters. It was late when the Rotarran docked, and she told me she was going straight to bed. I knew I should not disturb her, but I had not been this excited about anything in a long time. I entered the entry code to her suite and I invited myself in. The lights were out, but I knew my way around well enough not to need them.

This woman by far was the most beautiful creature in existence. She lied there in bed, her long limbs hugging the bedcovers tightly, her dark hair a tangled mess, and her lilac chemise clung to the curves of her feminine form.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?"

She startled me, I did not realize she was awake, "I did not mean to wake you, but I wanted to talk to you."

Her head tipped upward and she spoke again, "I hadn't been able to fall asleep, I heard you come in," Dax sat up, and patted the left side of her bed, "Come sit down, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I eagerly sat next to her and took the crest off of my sash, "Look at this."

She accepted it in her hands and squinted, "This isn't yours "

"It is now."

Jadzia frowned, "This is Martok's. What's going on?"

"He asked me to join his house, and I accepted."

"Worf," Dax wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me, "I'm really happy for you, this is wonderful," she placed it back on my sash, "So, is this the official end of the house of Mogh?"

I tipped my head, "Perhaps not. However, it is nice to be a part of a thriving house, and not to bear the burden of leading it."

Jadzia placed her palm on my face, "Even though it never bothered me that you were without an official house, I am glad for your sake that you now have one." "I should be going " Whenever I said, *I should be going*, it was a sign that I really did not want to. Jadzia picked up on it, she knew me well.

"I think I'll be able to sleep a lot better if a brother of Martok lies next to me."

That brought a smile to my face. I undressed, and lied next to her, holding her until we both fell asleep.

~finis


	11. Chapter 11

**"Children of Time" **

**JADZIA **

Where do I start? This has got to be the worst day of my life. Okay, maybe it isn't _that_ bad. I'm certain no one blames me for this totally outrageous situation. Then again, I am the one who insisted upon investigating this planet and now here we are, faced with a colony full of our own descendants. It's a long, complicated story, but it is basically all my fault.

The weird thing about being on the colony, Gaia as they, _we_, called it, was spending time with myself. Yedrin Dax, my successor. The original accident sent the Defiant back 200 years in time, and my symbiont was passed down through my lineage.

We beamed down and spoke with Yedrin and Miranda O'Brien, one of the chief's descendants. Kira was sick, and if we didn't get her back to DS9, she would die. But if we didn't recreate the accident and maroon ourselves on Gaia, this whole civilization would cease to exist.

Yedrin had an idea that would suffice both situations. He wanted to try to create a duplicate Defiant, which would allow us to go home, and to stay on Gaia. It was perfect. He and I went back up to the ship to figure out the ends and outs of it.

I knew I was supposed to be working, but I had a ton of questions for him. What had my life been like? What did my children look like, how many did I have? What about Worf? I was dying to ask him about what became of Worf and I, but I wasn't sure how to approach it. However, he solved that for me.

We were in engineering, and I tossed my ponytail over my shoulder, Yedrin let out a small laugh.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Tell me!" I insisted.

"You just reminded me of something. The summer after the crash, it was so hot, Jadzia cut her hair short. Worf hated it."

_I_ _can imagine_, I thought.

Yedrin tipped his head back, relishing in the memory, "I remember promising to grow it back in time for the wedding."

_That's_ what I wanted to hear from him, "We got married?" I asked, my voice was filled with all the surprise that I was feeling.

"MmHm. The next fall, Benjamin performed the ceremony. I'll never forget Worf's voice as he said his vows, it was shaking," Yedrin laughed, and I stood there, smiling like a giddy teenage girl.

"Were we happy together?" I asked

"MmHm. He's a good man, Jadzia."

"I know. It's just, sometimes, he's so hard to get along with."

Yedrin shook his head, "Don't worry, you'll learn to handle him."

I blushed, letting it all sink in, "It must be hard for you, seeing Worf again."

He nodded, "Yes. I have the memories of everything you ever felt for him, and seeing him makes it all come back. I must admit, I felt this uncontrollable urge to touch his shoulder, like you always did. But," Yedrin laughed, "I knew better."

I joined him, "Yes, I can just imagine the look on his face."

"It is also very conflicting," Yedrin continued, "There is a reason symbionts aren't passed down through their own family lineages back on Trill. You are my several times great grandmother, yet I also remember how you spent your wedding night."

Jadzia frowned, "Oooh, I see what you mean. Well, I won't ask you too much more, then."

His voice became serious again, "I know that right now, you love Worf very much, and you want to be with him, but you're worried that you two are too different to make it work."

"Yes, I think about that a lot lately."

"Especially since he's spent every night for the past week in your quarters," Yedrin added.

I blushed, the things he knew were amazing, "Yeah. I'm just afraid that by trying to improve something that is already good, we may ruin it."

He shook his head, "No, that isn't going to happen. Remember, I know exactly what you're going through, Jadzia. Trust me on this, things are only going to get better."

**WORF **

Later that same day, Jadzia learned that Yedrin had been deceiving us, that there would be no duplicate Defiant. He was doing everything in his power to make sure the colony survived, and I understood his logic. Gaia was his home, he wanted to protect it.

Earlier that day, while Dax was up on the ship working with Yedrin, I was on the surface. While I was there, I met a group of my own descendants, a group that made me want to burst with pride. They lived away from the main settlement, as warriors of ancient times did. Even though their blood was not pure, their hearts were truly Klingon.

After they left, I went to the meeting hall on Gaia to do some research. These descendants had to have a mother, and I wanted to know who it was. After a few moments, I found it, and the answer did not surprise me.

"Jadzia," I whispered to myself. We had three children together, the oldest was a girl and two younger boys, Dax's symbiont was passed through our daughter's line, and the descendants of our younger sons carried the Klingon tradition out to the fullest.

I spent the rest of the day, trying to arrange a solitary moment with her, but she had a lot to do. Finally, the next morning, I was able to catch her and convince her to take a walk with me.

She was quiet, which was not normal for Dax. After learning of Yedrin's deception, Captain Sisko decided not to take the Defiant back in time, which would them cause these people to never exist. I cannot say that I was pleased with that decision, though I knew why he made it. As for Jadzia, I had no idea what she felt and she didn't seem eager to talk about it.

"Do you hate me?" she finally asked.

I was taken aback by her abruptness, "What are you talking about?"

"This is all my fault, you know. If I had just kept my mouth shut, if we had just gone back to DS9 like we were supposed to, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Is that how you feel? You were doing your job as an explorer and a scientist. There is nothing wrong with that."

She sighed, "I know, I know. I just can't help but feel bad about it."

"Do you think we should stay here?"

Jadzia paused, "I don't know. I'm divided on the issue. Yes, I want these people to survive, but, I don't want to bear the burden that Yedrin has. I don't want to spend the rest of my existence feeling guilty. I don't want Kira to die. What about you?"

"I think we should stay. Though, my decision is somewhat biased," we stopped walking and sat on the ground. We were about two hundred meters away from the main compound, in a grassy area, not far from Kira's grave, "I did some checking, on us, and our life here on Gaia."

She nodded, "Yedrin told me a few things as well."

"Then you know?"

"About us getting married, yes I know."

"This is very..."

"Awkward," she finished for me. We sat there talking, yet our eyes didn't meet once.

"Yes."

Jadzia sighed, "We have never had trouble talking about things before."

"I know."

"Yedrin told me that," Jadzia finally looked at me, "That we were happy together."

"I would not have doubted that."

That made Dax smile. She reached out and took my hand, and I gently squeezed it. I pulled her close and she leaned against my torso. Subtle laughter emanated from her chest.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is it possible to miss something you never had?" she asked me, "I miss spending my life with you," Jadzia reached up and touched my face, "I, I miss hearing your voice shake as you say your vows."

"It is possible, because I feel it as well. I spent time with some of our descendants, a group who chose to live like traditional warriors. Seeing them, seeing how proud they are of the legacy we left for them, it made me feel so good. Or seeing the little girl, Lisa, in the meeting hall, with the dark skin and Trill spots... it was very powerful."

"I know. It's been weird hearing all these stories from Yedrin. He's me, and yet he's one of my children, one of _our_ children."

"I would not mind hearing some of those stories myself." Dax laughed, "He and I talked for hours last night, I suggested inviting you, but seeing you makes him uncomfortable."

I had not considered that, but it made sense, "I never thought about that."

"You have to understand, he has all my feelings, he knows what it is like to be in I being in love with you, and seeing you only made him remember what he used to have. Technically, he loves you just as much as I do."

I frowned, "Then I am glad he keeps his distance."

"He said you'd react that way."

We were quiet for a long time. I finally broke the silence, "Just because we cannot have a life together here does not mean that we cannot have one back on-"

"I know," she said quickly, cutting me off, "But there are so many factors back home that do not apply here."

"Such as?"

"You know what I mean, Worf. Things on the station are different than they are here. Here, we had a different purpose, we were just trying to survive."

"If you and I are as strong as I think we are, none of that should make a difference."

Jadzia rolled her eyes, "This is why I avoided you yesterday, I didn't want to get into a discussion about this."

"And why not?" I demanded, "I think this is a topic worth addressing, Dax. When we get back to DS9, where will you and I stand? Are we going to go on like this forever, or are we going to go further?"

Dax jumped up, putting her hands on her hips, "We're not going anywhere if you don't stop pressuring me about this!"

Even though her voice was far from calm, I kept mine that way, "I am not trying to pressure you, Jadzia. I just want a little clarity."

"Clarity? Nothing is clear to me right now, nothing. So just leave it at that."

I stood with her, "Why are you getting so upset about this? I just want to know what you think. I am not asking you to marry me, I just want your opinion."

"And what if my opinion differs from yours? Then where does that leave us?" She asked bluntly.

"I will not be angry if you do not want to marry me, if _that_ is what you are wondering."

She paused, turning her eyes away from me for a moment. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, and her eyes lulled closed, "I don't know what I want," she whispered, letting down her defenses, "I think about it a lot, a _lot_. But, I just don't know. When you ask for my opinion, I feel like you're forcing me to decide, and I can't right now."

"That is fine," I said, trying to sound soothing, "The next time we speak of this, it will be by your doing. I will not bring it up again."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

I offered my arm to her, "We should head back to the compound."

Jadzia nodded, linked her arm in mine, and we walked away together.

~finis


	12. Chapter 12

**"Call to Arms" **

**JADZIA **

I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, "Worf!" I called groggily. He'd left the light on in my bedroom _again_ and it woke me up.

"What is it?" my eyes were squinted and I could barely see him come in the room, fastening his sash over his shoulders.

"You left the light on."

"Why then did you not turn them off?"

"Because _you_ left it on."

Worf groaned, "Computer, decrease lights."

I smiled and snuggled into my pillow, "Thank you... Wait a minute, what time is it?"

"A little after 0300 hours," he answered.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Captain Sisko wants me to supervise the alpha shift battle drills," Worf sat on the bed next to me, "What are you doing today?"

"I'm working with Rom and Miles on creating some effective mines. I'll probably be home late."

He nodded, "I might go home and rest between shift drills. With all that is going on, I have not had much sleep lately."

"Go home?" I asked, "When's the last time you went there?"

"I do not live here, Dax," he pointed out.

"I know, but you've spent every night for the past month here with me. I'm starting to get used to you."

He gave me a gentle smile, "Very well."

"Good. I'll see you later today, at least, I'll try."

Worf tipped his head and planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving. I figured I could get at least two more hours of sleep before I had to be up again. Worf wasn't the only one not getting much sleep, with the Jem'Hadar threat looming over our heads, every officer on the station was working double, sometimes triple shifts. It was nice, hell, it was wonderful, having him so close to me, but I rarely got to see him.

I couldn't wait for this to all just be over. Worf and I scheduled to go to Earth together next month, I was finally going to meet his family. I knew of them, and they knew me, but a meeting like this was very important.

Every since we left Gaia, I had been thinking a lot about our future together. It's been almost a year since we first got together, and I can safely say that Jadzia Dax has never loved anyone the way I love Worf now. And I can also safely say that I can't imagine being without him. It's been one hell of a year, and we did start out a little unsteady, but, that was to be expected.

So, that day as I sat and listened to Rom go on and on about his upcoming marriage to Leeta, I made a decision. I was going to marry Worf. Next month, when we go to Earth, I would let him know that I was ready to belong to him fully, that I wanted to be his wife.

**WORF **

"Here are the duty assignments," I handed Dax a padd, "I feel as if I am forgetting something," I nervously stroked my beard, "Remember, the Chief hasn't had a chance to realign the gyro stabilizers, so avoid any sharp turns."

Dax cocked and eyebrow, "I can handle this, Worf."

"I know," I said, trying to convince myself of it. Command wasn't exactly Jadzia's specialty, yet she was going to be commanding the Defiant as it deployed the minefield at the entrance to the wormhole. Normally I would command but Captain Sisko needed me on the station.

"Three days, then I'll be done. Don't worry yourself to death while I'm gone."

I nodded, and nervously looked around the bridge. She was seated in the captain's chair, and I stood over her. There were several crewmen walking about, "If the Dominion attacks while you are still deploying the field... "

"I'll have to count on you to keep them off me."

"I will do what I can. Just be careful."

"Worf, I don't plan to get killed out here."

I was not in the mood for her jokes, I was genuinely worried about her.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No."

She took her hand in mine, "I'll be *fine*. You take care of yourself, Commander. It's only three days."

My hand gently squeezed hers, and I left the Defiant. This was not good. Not good at all. Jadzia had been working for the past two weeks, day and night on the minefield. The worse part about her being on the Defiant at this particular time, was that I would not be there to watch her, to make sure she was okay and protect her if necessary. She was alone, and I knew I would not get any sleep those three days, even if her gentle scent was embedded in the sheets.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Captain Sisko met with Weyoun. After the meeting, he called myself, Martok, Dr, Bashir and Major Kira into his office. There would be an attack, tomorrow. There was no way that the minefield would be finished in time, so not only would we be defending the station, but the Defiant as well.<p>

I was assigned to weaponry, and when the first wave came in, I was ready. Starfleet sent no reinforcements, so it was just us and the Rotarran, Martok's ship. As I was firing, I forced myself to focus on the battle, focus on destroying ships. All I thought about was Dax, defenseless and vulnerable, an easy and valuable target for the Dominion. This had all happened so fast, we were now fighting for our lives against Cardassia's new allies.

The station took heavy damage, but we had successfully kept the enemy at bay, and Jadzia had just reported that the minefield was in place. The tide had turned in our direction, and I was now confident that we would prevail. That is why Captain's Sisko's words came us such a shock.

"We've done all we can here. Notify all remaining Starfleet personnel. We're evacuating the station. "

A deadly silence fell over ops. Kira locked eyes with Sisko, and she looked as if she'd cry. Evacuate? In the heat of battle, when a victory was so close at hand? It made no sense to me yet I did not outwardly object.

"Major Kira, Mr. Worf, I need to see you in my office."

We quickly followed Captain Sisko up the steps. The door closed with a hissing sound behind us, "I know this comes as a surprise, to me just as much as to you," he let out a painful sigh, "Starfleet is willing to 'sacrifice' DS9 for now," I could tell by his tone that plan didn't thrill him, "The plan was to fight long enough to get the minefield activated and then get out. Mr. Worf, you're being assigned to General Martok's ship, the Rotarran. We need a Federation liaison among the Klingon Empire, and you're the best man for the job."

I curtly nodded, "Aye sir."

Sisko turned to Kira, "After we've gone, I want you to send out a welcome message to the Dominion, and then activate program Sisko 197."

"What will the program do?"

He smiled, "I'm returning this station to Dukat in the same condition he gave it to me," he sighed again, obviously not ready to say the good byes that he knew were in order.

"Dismissed."

**JADZIA **

I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my body. I had just been ordered to bring the Defiant back to the station. I assumed I'd be heading to my post in ops, taking my place in the battle. However just as we docked, I got a comm. from Ben that did _not_ make me happy.

"_Sisko to Dax_."

I activated the small screen on the command chair, "Dax here".

"We're evacuating the station, prepare a crew roster for the Defiant, you'll be serving as my first officer."

I stared at Ben, maybe I'd heard him wrong, "Excuse me?"

"It's over Old Man. All Starfleet personnel will be permanently assigned to the Defiant. You'll be my executive officer."

_I'd_ be the XO? That was Worf's job, "What about Commander Worf?"

"He's going to serve aboard Martok's ship."

I silently sucked in a sharp breath. I wanted to demand an explanation, but I knew now wasn't the time. My stomach hurt, this was too much, too fast. I was certain Ben could see the disappointment in my eyes, "Oh, I see. I'll get right on it. Dax out."

Slowly I stood from the chair. My hands were shaking. We were at war, and Worf would be gone. It could be months before we saw one another. I knew I should be completing the crew roster, but instead my feet guided me back to DS9. My heart was pounding, this couldn't be any worse. What if he was gone already, I wouldn't get a chance to say good bye, or to tell him I love him? I had to see him, I _had_ to.

There he was. I could see his large frame come down the corridor towards the Defiant's airlock. He was pushing through the crowd, and so was I, "Worf!"

"Jadzia," we finally stood before one another, "You should be on the Defiant."

There he goes again, always telling me what I _should_ be doing, "I heard you're not coming with us, that you've been assigned to Martok's ship."

"It may be some time before we see each other again."

"Worf, we may never see each other again," I said helplessly.

"This is war, we must put aside our personal feelings and focus on the task at hand."

That had always been so much easier for him than me, "I've been through my share of wars, I know what I have to do," I gripped his arms with my hands, all of a sudden right now seemed like the perfect time to tell him, especially since a vacation to Earth was out of the question, "But before you leave, I want you to know that the answer is yes."

"Yes? Yes to what?"

"Yes, I will marry you. That's what you've wanted from the beginning, isn't it?"

I could see how stunned he was, "Yes, yes it is."

I tried to smile, though I wanted to burst into tears, "Then when all of this is over, we'll get married. And if that doesn't give you a reason to survive, I don't know what will."

I kissed him, one last time, before we parted.

**WORF **

I was supposed to be on my way to upper pylon one where the Rotarran was, but, instead, I was headed to airlock six, the Defiant's airlock. Swarms of officers were on their way there, and I wished they would just get out of his way. I did not have much time, and there was no way I could leave without saying goodbye to Jadzia.

"Worf," I heard her voice, amazingly she was right there at the airlock. Waiting for me, no doubt.

"Jadzia," Dax pushed through the crowd to get to me, "You should be on the Defiant," I said.

"I heard you're not coming with us, that you've been assigned to Martok's ship," she replied.

I nodded, "It may be some time before we see each other again..."

"Worf, we may never see each other again."

"This is _war_. We must put aside our personal feelings and focus on the task at hand," I did not like to shield myself from her, but right now it was best. I did not want her to see how desperate and helpless I was feeling.

"I've been through my share of wars," she said, momentarily lowering her eyes, "I know what I have to do. But before you leave," she gripped my forearms, " I want you to know that the answer is yes.

"Yes," I nervously looked around, realizing there was not much time left, "Yes to what?"

"Yes I will marry you. That's what you've wanted from the beginning, isn't it?"

My eyes widened. This was unbelievable, did I just hear what I think I did? Did Jadzia, terrified of commitment Jadzia, just agree to marry me? "Yes," I said, my voice filled with awe, "Yes it is."

"Then when all of this is over, we'll get married. And if that doesn't give you a reason to survive, I don't know what will," Jadzia cupped my face in her hands and gently kissed my lips. She turned and left, stepping back into the airlock.

Slowly, I started down the corridor, letting what she said sink in. Jadzia Dax was going to be my wife. My _wife_. I turned back around and entered the airlock, "Jadzia!" She turned to face me. I swept her up in my arms and kissed her powerfully. A single tear fell down her cheek, "I love you," I said against her lips.

"I love you too."

"I have to go."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you, as well."

Jadzia stepped back and squeezed my hand, "It won't be long, I promise. And when this all ends..."

"We will be married."

~finis


	13. Chapter 13

**"A Time to Stand" **

**WORF **

"...We managed to escape, we always escape. I just wish we could score a few victories once in awhile. All in all, though, I'm managing. It would be a serious overstatement to say that I'm fine, because I'm not. I'm just taking things one day at a time. I miss you, Worf, I love you. Write me as soon as you can, and take care of yourself, I mean it. I worry about you constantly. Don't make me a widow before I'm even married."

I had read Jadzia's latest letter for the fourth time. Every night, after my duty shift, I went to my room and read the letters she sent me. It took me hours to fall asleep each night, I worried about everything, I worried about my family on Earth, I worried that we weren't doing so well in this war, and I worried about Jadzia. If only we could be in the same place, then I could keep an eye on her, protect her. Yes, I know Jadzia doesn't *need* my protection, but I wanted to give it anyway. Jadzia and I had seen each other twice since we parted on the station. She immediately wanted to begin making plans for our wedding. I told her that it could wait, but she insisted on talking about it, she said it gave her something positive to look forward to.

Surprisingly, she was the one who suggested we have a traditional Klingon ceremony. I pointed out that she was not Klingon, and her response was that she'd had five Trill ceremonies throughout the years, and was ready for a change.

The next morning, Martok called me into his office, he was wearing an unusual smirk, "We have a new course, heading 175 mark 9."

"Aye sir, I will make the course correction," I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"We'll be rendezvousing with the Defiant, I have a meeting with Captain Sisko."

I spun around and faced him, "When do we arrive?"

Martok laughed, "I see *that* got your attention. Tomorrow morning at warp six."

"Warp eight, perhaps?" I asked.

He continued to chuckle, and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder, "All in good time, my friend. I know you're anxious, but she will be there."

"It has been several weeks since we have seen one another," I said to myself as I stroked my beard. I had carelessly allowed it to grow wild, and I knew Jadzia liked it trimmed. I would have to do so before tomorrow.

"The way things are going, it may be a long time before you have your wedding. Even with our combined Klingon and Federation fleet, we are unable to defeat our enemy. We score a few minor victories here and there, but the Dominion is far outweighing us," Martok sighed, "Aah, but it is not over yet. And the minefield is still intact, that is a plus for us."

"We will *not* fail," I said definitely, though I did not totally believe it.

"I am glad you have faith, my friend. We're going to need it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nights aboard the Rotarran varied for me. I got along exceptionally well with the crew, and sometimes I would stay in the mess hall for hours listening to stories and drinking blood wine. I felt like a real warrior, as if I truly belonged.

Then there were times, times like tonight, when I lied awake in my barrack, noticing how the rivets in the ceiling bore a striking resemblance to Trill markings. Each morning, I would get up early to read the battle reports, I would scan the list nervously, making sure the words, "U.S.S. Defiant Destroyed," were not there.

I considered reading her letters again, perhaps that would make the time pass. I knew I would see her the next day, but the night hours would not seem to end quickly enough.

**JADZIA **

"You can smile, you know," Ben said

I tried to force it back, "You're meeting with General Martok, what's so great about that?"

"His first officer."

That did it. My face burst into a giddy toothy grin that made Benjamin laugh, "I never imagined the Old Man would get married."

"We've got two hours until they rendezvous, let's talk about something else," I said.

"Okay," he headed for the replicator for another cup of raktajino. I didn't know at the time, but Martok's ship was only minutes away, not hours; Ben was trying to surprise me.

"So where do you think Starfleet will be sending us next?"

"I don't know, but if I have anything to say about the matter, we'll be going right back to the front lines."

We touched our mugs together, the prospect of fighting the Jem'Hadar face to face until they were all dead was very fulfilling at the moment.

"Well said, Captain. And my ship will be at your side."

I knew that voice anywhere, it was Martok. And if Martok was here, that only meant

"Worf!"

I didn't care about inhibitions, my lover was standing right there, and I wanted desperately to be in his arms, Automatically, my feet propelled me toward him and I jumped into his arms, literally. He cradled my body and we kissed one another. Our eyes met, and I smiled at him for a moment.

"Tell her," Martok said gruffly to Worf.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"It can wait," Worf eyes shifted from mine to Martok's, and then to the floor.

"No," the General demanded, "It cannot," he stood before the replicator, "Raktajino It has been weighing heavily on his mind."

My hands nervously traversed his broad shoulders, "What is it, Worf, what's wrong?"

With a sigh, he let me stand on my own feet again, "It is about our wedding."

That's it? I'd been waiting to hear some huge revelation. "You're getting cold feet?"

Without hesitation, Worf blurted, "You have scheduled the ritual sacrifice of the targ to occur after the wedding feast has been served."

This was so typical Worf, now I knew why I missed him so much, "We haven't seen each other in five weeks and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"We agreed it would be a traditional ceremony," he said gently, as if I didn't know, as if it weren't my idea.

"Okay, have it your way. First we'll shed blood and then we'll feast."

"As it should be."

"He has been unable to speak of anything else for days," Martok added.

I looked up adoringly at my lover, and rested my hands on his shoulder, "He is such a worrier."

"Take it from me, Old Man," Ben spoke up, "A small wedding is the way to go."

"Well, you get married the way you want," I nuzzled my body close to his, "And I'll get married the way I want."

Worf took my hand, I knew he was ready to leave, "I'll see you later Captain."

"Try not to break any bones," He added jovially. I crossed my fingers and smiled in response as we left together.

"So, are there any other concerns I should know about?" I teased Worf as we walked down the corridor. He answered me by backing me against the bulkhead and planting another kiss on my lips, this one a lot more passionate than the previous. I gripped his shoulders tightly, not ever wanting this to end, but, it did.

"Well, " I began, panting once it was over, "I guess you missed me."

"I did. Very much"

"This is hell," I whispered, as I touched his face, which was still only centimeters from mine, "I never realized how hard it is being apart until I had someone to be apart from."

"I know exactly what you mean"

"Come on," We linked hands again and I led him down a series of corridors. The last time we'd seen one another, five weeks ago, I beamed aboard the Rotarran with Ben, and the time before that we were both on Starbase 375.

"These are my quarters," Worf noted.

"Yes, they are," I said as we entered, "I wanted to stay here, is that okay with you?"

"Of course. We will be living together soon, anyway."

I grunted, "I don't know *how* you and I are going to stand one another on a full time basis. We barely get along when we live apart."

"We *do* get along."

"Worf, I don't think you and I have gone a single day without having some type of dispute."

"We have not argued in five weeks," he pointed out.

"We haven't *seen* each other in five weeks."

Worf came near me and folded me into his arms, "We get along well enough. We survived a year together and we are both still alive."

"The way this war is going, that might change."

"Do not speak like that, Jadzia."

I pulled myself away from him, "Fine."

He narrowed his eyes, "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess," I sat down in the small desk chair, "Do you know what I really want to do?"

"What?"

"I want to get in a runabout, you and I, put the thing on warp nine and not stop until we're years from anything related to the Dominion or the Federation. Then we could be together, get married, and just be happy. It's a dream I have sometimes."

"I often have a similar dream."

"Why don't we, then?" I said, "We could get away from all this, just forget about it."

Worf shook his head, "You do not want to do that, and neither do I. We could not live with ourselves if we ran away, warriors do not run away."

"I know. I try to remember what you said, about focusing on the task at hand, but it isn't easy. I miss you."

Worf sat on the other side of the tiny room, "You have not been crying about this, have you?"

"And if I have?"

"You are stronger than that, Dax. You should not let something like this situation bring you to tears."

"Why can't you be compassionate, just once in your life?"

"If I were, would I be the man you fell in love with?"

I laughed a little, "I guess not. "

Worf lowered his voice, "I do not want you to cry because, because I could not bear the thought of it."

I blushed, "You know, you amaze me. You like to act like you're *so* hard and uncaring, and that nothing bothers you. I know better. I know how you *really* are."

"And you are the *only* person who knows."

"Your secret's safe with me," I whispered.

We shared a moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was filled with emotion and promise. I turned my eyes from him for a moment, then looked back up at him seductively. I stood and placed myself on his lap, "So, you want to break some bones?"

"I thought you would never ask."

~finis


	14. Chapter 14

**"Rocks and Shoals" **

**WORF **

It had been four weeks and I had heard nothing from Jadzia. I had no idea where she was, what she was doing, or if she was alright. All I knew was that she had been sent on a secret mission, and those were always the worse kind.

General Martok called me into his office one morning, we were receiving our next assignment. Strangely, it was coming from Starfleet and not the High Council. Admiral Ross's face was on the General's view screen. Martok sat before it and I stood behind him, my arms crossed skeptically.

"You are probably aware that the Defiant's crew has been on a secret assignment. They were sent into Cardassians space to destroy the Dominion's main storage location for Ketracel white."

"The Jem'Hadar need that to survive," Martok added. I remained silent, afraid of what he might say next.

The Admiral continued, "Yes, they do. And, needless to say, Sisko was successful. However, we have not heard anything from them since they were sent out. We need you, and your cloak, to patrol just inside the border, keep an eye open for anything unusual, or any signs of them. You have clearance to enter Cardassians space if necessary. I want them found, the last thing we need is to lose a ship full of excellent officers."

"The feeling is mutual," Martok said, "We will keep you informed." Ross nodded and Martok canceled the transmission. I was still silent. He stood and turned to me, and studied my blank expression. Martok knew me well, he could tell, even though I was expressionless, that I was worried sick, "We will find them."

"I wish I were as optimistic as you," I replied quietly.

"Ah, Worf, you are *never* optimistic, it is part of your nature."

I pressed my lips together, "I should lay in the new course immediately."

"Yes, and begin detailed sensor sweeps, we don't want to overlook anything."

"Of course."

Martok placed a friendly hand on my shoulder, "We *will* find her," he reiterated.

"Her? I was worried about Garak, the tailor." The General laughed, "Hearing you make a joke is a rarity Worf, you should do it more often."

I left his office feeling a lump in my throat. I knew things were going too well between Dax and I, and now, it was over. She was lost in Cardassian space, she probably wasn't even alive.

*No,* I thought to myself, *You do not know that. She could be fine. She HAS to be fine.*

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had been pacing the bridge for almost three days. I had not been off duty since I found out about the Defiant's crew. Amazingly, I was not the least bit tired, I was determined. It would be impossible to sleep until I knew where Jadzia was. We scanned the border constantly, our science officers came up with new methods every hour to scan for a signal, but nothing prevailed. I sat down wearily in the command seat and took a deep breath. I was trying to maintain some form of composure, trying desperately not to cry out in anguish. This was war, I could remember hearing myself tell Jadzia, we had to put our feelings aside. Now, that seemed impossible. I knew I should be looking at this objectively, I was not only trying to rescue only her, but the rest of the crew a well. Though they were my friends and I respected every one of them, even Garak, it was the thought of Dax dying by the hands of the Jem' Hadar that made my body ache.

"Sir, I think I have something... no, I apologize, it's just random background radiation."

I stood and approached the tactical station, "Let me hear it."

I could tell Tavana was skeptical, but, nevertheless, she humored me and played the recording. I listened intently to the scratching beeps and blips. It probably was nothing, but I needed to hear it, if nothing but to occupy my mind.

"Wait a minute, play it back once again."

"Yes sir."

That sounded familiar, perhaps something I had learned at the academy. My brow tensed, "Once more," she played it a third time, and that was all I needed to be sure, "It is them¼ Worf to Martok, you are needed on the bridge."

Moments later, the General stepped through the doors, "What is it, Worf?"

"We have located a transmission, and I am certain it is Captain Sisko."

"Play it," he demanded. Tavana obeyed, "That's nothing but background noise, Worf."

I shook my head, "Listen to the alternating sounds, it is an old Earth distress signal, an S.O.S. I am assuming Captain Sisko used it because he did not want the Dominion to pick it up, it is something only a Starfleet officer would know." "Then we are fortunate to have Starfleet officer on board. Can you track it?"

Tavana nodded, "Yes sir, it is coming from a nebula 5 light years inside Cardassian territory. I do not detect any Dominion ships at the moment, but that may change."

Martok nodded, "Yes, it may. However, we do have permission to cross the border. Helm, set a course for the nebula, warp nine, and raise the cloak."

It did not take long for us to arrive at the nebula. We were still cloaked, but all auxiliary power had been routed to the sensors, we didn't want any unexpected surprises. There was a class M planet nearby, and it was definitely the source of the transmission.

"Scan the surface for life signs," Martok ordered.

"Scanning... I'm reading eight life signs, one of which is weak."

"Can you determine if they are Jem'Hadar?" I asked her.

"No, they're not. Four are human, one Cardassian, one Ferengi, and a Vorta."

"That is only seven!" I demanded, "Where is the eighth?"

"I cannot get a reading, that life sign is faint."

My heart was pounding out of my chest. Tavana hadn't mentioned a Trill, so either Dax was the faint eighth, or she was already dead. Martok stood, "Position us inside the nebula. Then, I want you to descend just inside the planet's atmosphere."

"Remain cloaked?" the helmsman asked.

"Did I tell you to decloak? We will do that once we enter the atmosphere. The object is to keep passing Dominion ships from detecting us."

"Understood, entering the nebula."

Bluish purple gas swirled around the ship. In seconds, the view screen went white; we were entering the atmosphere.

"We're in position, I'm now dropping the cloak."

A quiet hum emanated from the ship as we made ourselves visible. Tavana spoke up, "I have located them. They are in a cave 500 kellicams from our position. The comm. device they used cannot except incoming signals. We will have to beam directly there."

Martok nodded, "Very well. Mr. Worf, Tavana, beam to the sight, and take a medic with you." Tavana could barely keep up with me as we headed to the transporter room. I was begging Kahless that Dax was still alive, and that she wasn't too hurt to survive. Images of losing K'Ehleyr crept into my mind as we beamed down, I could not go through that again, not after having come so far with Jadzia.

"Stop right there!" I instantly recognized the voice, but I could not find the source. The cave entrance was dark, and I could hear Captain Sisko calling out.

"Captain, it is Commander Worf, we received your distress "

He stepped out of the shadows wearing a relieved expression, "Commander, you have no idea how good it is to see you. Hurry, we need to beam Dax directly to your medical ward, she's been injured."

The three of us jogged the rest of the way into the cave, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me. She was alive, for now, but at least there was hope. We finally came to a clearing where the rest of the survivors were . I saw her body lying in a makeshift bed of rocks, she was covered from the neck down in a blanket. When I entered her sights, I could see her face light up, and she wearily called to me, "Worf..."

I rushed to her side as Tavana helped the others collect their gear, "Jadzia, what happened?"

"I was injured when the ship went down, I'll live, though."

"How do you feel?"

"I've been better, but, now that you're here, I'll be fine."

I stroked her face, "You are so pale," my hand wandered down her shoulder, which was bare, "Where is your uniform?"

"Right over my head, it was drenched when we landed here. We all had to strip. Julian helped me take it off to keep me from getting too sick."

"*Julian*?"

That made her smile, "You can always find a reason to be jealous, can't you? Help me put it back on."

I was relieved to see that she at least had on basic undergarments, though her ample chest was quite bare. This was probably a perverted fantasy of Dr. Bashir's, having her naked and helpless. I quickly helped her put her clothes back on. I was aware that modesty was a luxury war did not allow, but this was ridiculous.

I scooped her limp body in my arms and the two of us, along with Bashir, beamed directly to the medical ward. Once we materialized, I lied her on the biobed and stayed there as she was administered to. Julian was certain she'd recover fully, though she would be weary for a day or so. That was fine with me, just as long as she lived. It would take us at least a week to get them back to star base 375.

"You're going to be fine, just as I thought. All her internal injuries have been repaired, it's good that we were able to get you here when we did."

I stood over her with my arms folded, "Should she rest?" I asked him.

"I don't need any rest, Worf," Jadzia answered.

"I think you do, Dax," he answered, "It'll take us a few days to get to 375, so you'll get it."

Her eyes lit up, "We'll be here a few days?"

"Five," I replied.

She smiled, "Five days... I think I can live with that."

Julian spoke up, "You're free to leave now, but you will be resting all five of those days, Doctor's orders. No sneaking up to the bridge unless we really need you."

"Which we probably will. The Rotarran is understaffed, we will not get any replacements until we arrive at the star base. You will *all* be put to work."

"Just when I thought I'd get a vacation," Bashir said, "If you'll excuse me, I can tell your Doctor has his hands full."

He left the two of them alone, "Can you stand?" I asked her.

"I think so, but I know I'll need your help," Jadzia slowly rose. I let her stand on her own for a moment, just to see how strong she was. Dax reached out to me, I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she did the same.

"You seem strong enough," I noted as we walked away together.

"It takes a lot more than massive burning beams and plasma sparks to keep Jadzia Dax down."

I winced, "Were you in pain?"

"Oh, tons. But, that's over, and I'm just glad to be here, with you, for *five* days."

"I suppose you will be wanting your own quarters¼" I hedged.

Jadzia smirked, "Is that your way of asking me to stay with you?"

"That is not what I said."

"I know you, Worf, it's what you meant. No, I *won't* be wanting my own quarters."

"Good."

She laughed as we rounded another corner, "Why can't you just come out and *say* things?"

"I do not have to. You always know what I mean."

"Yes, lucky for me."

We came to my room, and I opened the door. Klingon quarters are nothing like those on a Federation ship, or even DS9. They are small and sparse, a bed, a table, and a small bathroom. Suddenly I thought spending five days together in such a small space might not be such a good idea.

Dax pulled away from me and lied down on the bed. She was quiet for a moment, "I'm just supposed to stay in here for five days?"

I sat next to her, "No, you just will not be put on active duty. You aren't in prison, though."

"Mmm, okay..." She closed her eyes and tucked her knees into her chest, like a baby. I watched her, silently staring at her beautiful body as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. This war was wearing on her, it was obvious. Jadzia enjoys a good fight just as much as I do, but even the fiercest warriors need rest. I quietly laughed, my wife to he was beginning to snore. After placing a gentle kiss on her face, I left the room and headed to the bridge.

**JADZIA **

"Worf..."

I didn't get an answer. Slowly I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My mouth opened wide for a loud, fulfilling yawn. It took me a moment to regain my composure, I was aboard the Rotarran, we had been rescued from that hell hole Dominion planet and were on our way to Starbase 375. And I was going to spend five days with Worf. That made me smile, I lied back on the bed, wearing a ridiculously toothy grin, We hadn't spent one night together since this war began almost four months ago. Now I had five days with him, and I hadn't felt this good in a long time.

The door made a loud noise as it opened. I stood, I was still wearing that smile, I couldn't seem to get rid of it. I think it was contagious, Worf smiled back at me, "How do you feel?"

I tilted my head, "Much better."

"You slept for a long time, five hours."

"I needed it. Compared to the rock I'd been lying on, this Klingon bed was like feathers."

That made him laugh, "You will not think that way after a few more nights on it."

My giddy smile turned into a seductive one as I lessened the distance between us. My hands fondly stroked his powerful shoulders and I pressed my body close to his, "I think now, since I'm all rested up, would be a good time for us to," I paused, I could feel his hands moving up my back, "To say hello, to *really* say hello."

Worf pulled me even closer, his arms tightly encircled my waist, and we kissed, "Is that what you had in mind?"

"Well it's a start..."

His shoulders sagged, "As much as I would like to, I cannot right now."

He pulled out of my embrace and sat on the bed, "Why not?" I asked him.

Worf sighed as he laid back, "I can barely keep my eyes open. I have not slept at all in over three days."

I couldn't believe this, "So you're going to sleep? We haven't seen each other in weeks and your *tired*?"

His eyes were already closed, "I have spent the past 80 hours trying to locate you, now that I know you are safe, I can rest."

"You were really that worried about me?"

"I am *always* worried about you."

A smile formed on my lips, "I'm going to the mess hall, I haven't had anything to eat in awhile," With my hands tucked in their usual position behind my back, I leaned over and kissed him, "Rest well, my love."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The mess hall was empty except for one person, Benjamin. He was staring oddly at a plate of gagh. I sat across from him and smiled, "Don't have an appetite?"

"It's moving," he stated.

I reached over and took a few in my fingers. Ben watched as I put them in my mouth and ate them as if it were nothing, "They're best that way."

"How can you eat this?"

"It takes some getting used to. It's actually pretty interesting, you can feel them moving all the way down."

He picked up one and sucked it down, coughing as he did. I laughed, "Maybe gagh isn't for you. Not all Klingon food is served live."

"Good. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you and Worf would be together."

"He's been on duty for three days straight, he wanted to get some rest. And I wanted to get some food," I stood and got a plate of bregit lung from the replicator.

"You two didn't have a fight, did you?" he asked as I sat back down.

"No, Ben, we didn't. We haven't had time to fight. We're too busy worrying about each other to find a reason to be angry."

"Martok told me Worf refused to rest until he found us until he found *you*."

"I'd do the same for him."

Sisko shook his head, "I can't believe you're getting married."

I smiled, "Why do you keep saying that?"

Benjamin ate another serpent, "I remember the first word of advice Curzon ever gave me. 'Be a lover to many, in love with no one.' If I do recall, you were furious when I told you I was marrying Jennifer. You thought marriage was a waste of time. Why commit yourself to one women when there were billions out there?"

The memory made me blush. I remembered those days very well, they weren't that long ago, "I know, I know, I remember. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not Curzon. And, I don't want to live like he did. Sure, he had a lot of fun, and his life was exciting, but he was never truly happy. I'm happy. Look at us, we're in the middle of a war that will probably get us all killed. Yet, there are times when I just break into a frivolous smile for no reason at all. I think about the life Worf and I will have, I think about feeling him hold me, and I just can't stop smiling. Curzon never had that. The only things that made him smile were sex and a glass of blood wine."

"I'm proud of you, Old Man. And I'm happy for you. What I wouldn't give to be where you are right now."

"You want to marry Worf?" I teased. "No, I don't think he'd like that too much. What I mean is, I'd like to go back to the time when I was in your shoes. When Jennifer and I had just fallen madly in love, it was new and wonderful, when I was smiling for no reason."

"Yeah, you did that a lot."

The doors to the room opened, and General Martok entered. His voice was so loud and surly, he seemed to yell even when he was whispering, "Dax!" he called, "I was hoping I'd get a chance to see you," I stood and he grabbed me in a powerful hug, "I thought Worf would keep you holed up in his barracks all to himself."

"You know me better than that, Martok."

"Yes, I do," he sat with Ben and I, "We were worried about you. You cannot die, Dax, Worf would drive me insane if you did. I think I know more about you than you know about yourself just from listening to him."

"He talks about me a lot?"

"Yes, constantly. I don't know what you've done to him, the man is obsessed."

"Good. He should be."

Martok laughed, "I wish you were here with us, Dax, we could use your humor."

"You can't have all my officers," Ben teased, "You asked for Worf and I gave him to you, but Dax is mine."

I frowned, "You requested Worf be here?" I asked Martok.

"I need him, Dax, he's a good officer," he answered, "You aren't angry, are you?"

*You* need him? I need him more than he could imagine, "Of course not. This is war, I understand. And at least I get to see him. Most people don't have that luxury."

The mess hall began to fill with officers from the shift that just ended. The nightly storytelling and chant singing began. I tried to get into it, but every now and then, I would break into a unexplainable smile.

~finis


	15. Chapter 15

**"Sons and Daughters" **

**WORF **

"This has been, by far, the best week of my life."

"Your *life*?"

Jadzia nodded, " I just hate that it has to end."

I looked up into her beautiful crystal blue eyes, and I buried my hands in her thick hair, I loved it when she let it hang loose. Dax's bare body lied on top of me, we'd just said "hello" for the fifth, and last time this week. She would be leaving today. We'd rescued her and the rest of the crew from the planet in Cardassian Space, and today she would be beaming to starbase 375.

"Do you think Captain Sisko would notice it if you did not beam over to the starbase?"

"I think he might," she stroked my shoulders, I loved that too, "I have a feeling it won't be long now," she said, "Either we'll both be dead, or this war will end soon and we can get married."

"You are not very funny."

"Come on," she patted my chest, "We should get up I don't have much time."

In response I clamped my arms around her, pressing her closer to me, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either, but you know I have to. This is war, remember?"

"How can I forget?"

She stood and I gazed at her as she dressed. This woman was so beautiful, so strong, and I loved her. I could not bear to lose her, yet the odds of that escalated with each passing day. So many people were dying in this war, the Dominion destroyed more and more of our ships each day. One day, it could be her name on a casualty report. The chances of me dying were just as high, but I would gladly give my life if I knew it would save hers.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she zipped up her blue turtle neck.

I snapped out of my daze, "What?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh, I apologize, I was just thinking..."

"You need to be getting dressed, unless you plan on lying around naked all day."

"I am sure you would like that."

Jadzia laughed, "It doesn't matter to me today, I'm leaving."

"I know."

She, now fully dressed, threw me my uniform, "Stop procrastinating, it isn't going to keep me here any longer."

Reluctantly I obeyed her. Dax walked around gathering her things and stuffing them in to her pack as I dressed. I watched as she brushed her long hair out of her face and clipped it neatly at the nape of her neck.

"Sit down, it's your turn," she ordered.. I sat on the bed once again and Jadzia kneeled behind me. Her hands may appear delicate, but they were heavy and strong. She brushed my hair back slowly, relishing in each stroke.

"I am going to miss you," I said quietly.

I could feel her binding my hair back with the string, "I'll miss you too," she whispered sadly.

We both stood and faced one another. My jacket was still open, and Dax zipped it for me. My arms encircled her body and I held her tightly against me, "You know, she began softly, "This could be the last time we see one another."

"I know."

"We should make it memorable."

Our lips instantly came together. Jadzia's fingers kneaded through my hair, and I pulled her body as close to mine as I possibly could. We moved around the room together, never letting our lips part for too long. We finally ended up in a corner, her back was to the wall, and I could feel her leg slowly moving up my own. I took my lips from hers and moved to the side of her face and to her neck, she giggled, "I feel like a teenager, sneaking around with my boyfriend, hoping my father doesn't catch us."

"Sssh," I placed my finger over her lips, and she bit it, bringing a smile to my face, "You have a tendency to talk too much."

"I think *you* don't talk enough," Jadzia roughly grabbed my behind, I was actually used to that type of thing from her, "And I'm still trying to figure out who told you to stop kissing me."

Our lips were locked once again. I thought we'd managed to exhaust all our passion over the past few days, but the way our lips hungrily moved, and the way our hands groped one another, I realized that was untrue. Our lips would be raw before this was over, but I did not care. This was incredible, my whole body was alive, and Dax was stroking my shoulders, which I love. This could not get any better

"Sisko to Dax."

We both froze. I was startled by his interruption, and a wave of grief went through me, it was time for her to go. We released one another, but as she spoke to Sisko, my lips found their way to the spots on her neck again.

"Yes Captain?"

"We arrive at starbase 375 in five minutes."

"I'll meet you in the transporter room. Dax out."

I lifted my head to face her again, "Now that's what I call *really* bad timing," she said, "I have to go."

I engaged her in yet another kiss, but Jadzia did not allow it to last very long. We were both somewhat out of breath, she went back to her packing, and I remembered something I'd wanted to tell her.

"Jadzia..."

She looked up.

"There is just one more thing..."

"As long as it's not about the wedding," she said.

She would just have to be upset, "When we exchange our vows, you must remember to present you dagh' tang to General Martok, as a formal request for him to accept you into our house."

"But I don't want to join his house."

I must not have heard her correctly, "*What?*"

"I don't want to get caught up in all those blood feuds," she explained, "Every time a member of the house of Martok gets dishonored or killed, I'll have to drop whatever I'm doing and rush off on some quest for vengeance. It's boring Worf."

This was outrageous, "I you refuse, it will be a grave dishonor!" I exclaimed, "General Martok will not understand, he " As I spoke, she crawled across the bed, wearing a used smile, "Worf, I'm joking."

I let out a sigh of relief and slight annoyance. Jadzia looped her arms around my neck, "So you will join our house?"

"Of course I will."

"I can see our lives together will not be easy."

"True," she agreed, "But they'll be fun."

There was something amazing about Jadzia, even when she was annoying me, she was incredibly beautiful, I think I love her more when she is getting on my nerves. She pressed herself close to me and we kissed one another again. I shifted my weight an eased her back onto the bed. She broke the kiss with a laugh, "I have to *go*, Worf."

My body loomed over hers, "You leave when *I* say you leave."

"Oh, is that right?"

I buried my face in her neck again, I knew she liked that, childlike giggles emanated from her, "You have a bruise..."

"Where?" she asked.

"On your neck," I touched the reddish purple mark, "It is rather obvious."

"You gave me a hickey?"

"I am sorry "

"Don't be, it'll give me something to remember you by, at least for a few days," she sat up, "I *really* do have to go now."

I sighed, "I know."

Jadzia stood, and slung her pack over her shoulder, "Come to the transporter room with me?"

"I suppose I have to."

She smiled, "Yes, you do."

I rose to my feet and gave her one last kiss. It wasn't as powerful as the others, it was almost somber. We were both rather somber, sighing and purposely not making eye contact. Finally, I spoke up, "This may be the last time we speak, and I want you to know," I cupped her cheek in my hand, "That I love you."

Dax placed her hand over mine and her eyes closed for a moment, "We *will* speak again, I do plan on marrying you, you know. No Dominion war is going to take that from me."

I nodded.

"And I want you to know, that I love you," she face was turning red, which meant that tears probably weren't far off, "Come on, it's time to go."

**JADZIA **

"So much has happened since we last saw one another, I hardly know where to begin. Not long after you beamed over to starbase 375, our replacements beamed over. One of them was my son. I cannot explain how I felt when I saw him, waves of every emotion imaginable went through me, but mostly I felt guilty. This is an aspect of my life that I never shared with you, and I regret that. I regret so much, Jadzia, and all those regrets came into view when I saw Alexander. I do not know what I had been thinking, perhaps I was trying to act as if I did not even have a son. that is what Alexander said to me. He joined the military not long ago, and he did not know thatI would be on the same ship he was being assigned to. Martok persuaded me to speak to him and try to build a relationship, as usual, I was avoiding any type of confrontation with the boy. It was not easy, however, I know that he needs me, and I need him just as much, perhaps more. He is going to stay in the military, and I agreed to teach him what he needs to know to become a warrior and stand beside him, and he will teach me to how be a father. It was be an overstatement to say that things are perfect between us, but they are much better. I son is very important to me, and I did not realize how much until now. I wish you were here to share this with me. As usual, I want you to take care of yourself, I miss you immensely."

I had just received a transmission from the Rotarran, it was a letter from Worf. It had been over a week since we'd seen one another. After reading it, I took out my padd and began composing my own.

~finis


	16. Chapter 16

**"Sacrifice of Angels"**

**WORF **

"Warp nine, helm, engage!"

I could feel the fire of battle raging inside me as General Martok yelled the order to head for DS9. We had been on Qo'noS for several days. Captain Sisko was planning to retake DS9, the most strategic point in the Alpha Quadrant. He Martok and myself to see Gowron, and after much persuasion, we convinced him to send squadrons to join the fight to defend DS9 and the wormhole. We were traveling as fast as possible, but I feared we would be too late. And if we couldn't get to the station in time...

I forced myself not to think about the worse, but, those thoughts still came. Communication was down, and we had no way of knowing what was going on until we got there. I sat nervously, I hated being nervous, but I was nervous.

"General, we are approaching the battlefield,"

I sat up attentively, as if the helmsman had been talking to me, "On screen!" I demanded.

A sea of ships was before us, and it was obvious that the Federation was not doing well, "Locate the Defiant," Martok ordered.

"The Defiant is several light years ahead of the fleet, at maximum warp on a course for the station."

"Mr. Worf, signal the Klingon fleet to follow the Defiant, lay in an intercept course, maximum speed.

Blood was pounding in my ears, this was it, this would be the day of our victory. I could feel it, I had no doubt in my mind. Minutes later, we were in comm. range of the ship, and I hailed them, not waiting for the order to come from Martok.

Captain Sisko responded to my hail, and seated on his left was Dax. My eyes shifted to her, I could tell she was relieved to see me, I was definitely relieved to see her, "Captain, I am sorry we were late, " I began, trying to focus on Sisko and not Dax, "It was not easy to convince Chancellor Gowron to spare us any ships."

"I'm just glad you could join us, Commander."

Jadzia was smiling. Not brightly, but just enough. Her smile was what I focused on as the communication ended. They went forward to the station, we stayed behind the hold off the enemy.

**JADZIA **

I thought this battle would be a suicide mission at first. Then, I saw Worf, and I had hope (he seemed to have that effect on me.) Now, I'm back to my original thoughts. We're going to die. We fought through the enemy lines and made it to DS9, but we were too late. The minefield had been deactivated before we could reach it. That meant that the Dominion reinforcement could just waltz right in.

It seemed that things couldn't get worse, until Benjamin ordered us into the wormhole. Into the wormhole, were he knew all the Dominion ships were waiting. One ship to face thousands... what was he thinking?

It wasn't my place to judge. I did as I was told, but as I sat there with the blue haze of the wormhole surrounding me, and countless enemy ships before me, and I knew I was going to die. I kept repeating that in my head, trying to accept the fact. He ordered Miles to lock phasors, and he silently obeyed. I'm sure the Chief had the same thoughts as I. I'm going to die.

But what happened next was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen...

"Steady people, make every shot count," he said calmly. Ben wore an unusually calm expression, I think he knew more about the situation than we did.

"Benjamin..." I began slowly.

The wormhole stirred, the ships phased in and out, and then disappeared.

"They've cloaked!" Miles exclaimed.

I shook my head, "I'm not picking up any neutrino emissions."

"Then," Garak asked, "Where did they go?"

"Wherever they went," Ben said, still remaining calm, "I don't think they're coming back."

He paused a moment, taking several deep breaths, "Okay people. Let's go home. Set a course for DS9."

We probably should have been jubilant, but everyone was still in shock over what just happened. Part of me expected the fleet to re emerge and destroy us. But, of course, it didn't.

The Defiant came out of the wormhole and DS9 was in clear view. On the other side of the station, I could see thousands of tiny ships, the combined fleet was only moments away.

"Sir," O'Brien reported, "The Dominion forces are leaving the station." "Let them go. We're in no shape to stop them."

"Captain, we're getting a message from the Cortez," Bashir said from the back of the bridge, "The Dominion fleet have broken off the fight. They're in retreat."

"Tell the Cortez, and the rest of the fleet," Ben began, "To rendezvous at Deep Space Nine."

Hearing him give that order made it a reality. And not a single person on that ship could contain their smile. Especially me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had never docked the Defiant so fast before. I skipped at least three steps in the sequence, just so that I could get off this ship and back home. I just hoped that the Rotarran wasn't too far behind.

The promenade was filled with cheering people. They were waiting for us to return, and I couldn't wait to see them. Kira, Jake, Odo, Morn, and even Quark. I didn't realize just how much I'd missed DS9 until I stepped out of the airlock and looked around.

I went to say hello to Kira when a loud raspy voice caught my attention. It was Martok The Rotarran had just docked. I spun around and I could see the group of Klingons stepping out of the airlock and onto the promenade.

And there he was, "Worf!" Right behind Martok was my husband to be. I pushed through the mass of people, my body ached to be in his embrace. It didn't take long for me to get my wish. When I got to him, I looped my arms around his neck.

"Jadzia..."

"I guess, the wedding's still on."

That made him smile. We kissed for a very long time. Worf usually hated public displays of affection, but he just didn't seem to care right now. We stood there, surrounded by throngs of people, holding each other extremely tightly and kissing until we were out of breath.

"Don't ever let me go," I whispered.

He squeezed even tighter, "I won't," It hadn't been that long since we'd last seen each other, but knowing that we'd be together for *good* was amazing.

Worf looked behind us, "Wait one moment, I have someone I want you to meet."

I knew who it would be, and I anxiously awaited. Worf disappeared into the crowd and returned with a young Klingon adolescent. I smiled brightly.

"Jadzia, I would like for you to meet my son, Alexander." I was so excited that I skipped the formalities of a handshake and reached out and hugged him, "It's good to finally meet you."

"You were right Father," he said, "She is very beautiful."

That made me blush. Worf looked so proud standing there with his son. My whole body was swelling with happiness

Just then, Miles tapped my shoulder, "Captain Sisko wants to briefly see the senior staff in ops."

"We'll be there," I said.

"As soon as we finish ops, perhaps the three of us could have dinner?" Worf suggested.

"I would like that," Alexander said eagerly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The senior staff was assembling in ops. We were in our usual impromptu meeting area, the pit where Nerys and I did most of our work. We stood around the circular star map wearing giddy smiles.

"Where's Odo?" Ben asked.

"He said he had a security emergency, and that he would be on soon," Kira answered.

"All right. I asked you all here to just say," Ben let out a sigh of relief, "Congratulations. Each one of you had a vital hand in getting us back here, back where we belong. This isn't over by a long shot, but being home will definitely give us the morale boost needed to continue fighting. Now, I know everyone is eager to do their own personal celebrating, but we've got to secure our position here. We need to assign a basic four shift crew rotation immediately, as well as battle assignments."

I didn't notice it, but Worf and I were holding hands, something we *never* did during any type of work situation. I was so happy to be with him, I really didn't care. He probably felt the same way.

Just then, the turbolift rose and Odo entered the room, "Captain, we have Dukat."

An eerie hush filled ops, "Constable?" Ben said in disbelief.

"Yessir. I think you should come to security with me immediately."

Benjamin ascended the stairs to the turbolift, his face looked unusually uneasy. He turned back to the rest of us, "Just, make sure that a basic crew is in place, and then go enjoy yourselves." It didn't take long to finish and distribute the temporary assignments. After that, Major Kira dismissed us all to go and enjoy being home. In the back of my mind, I was worried about how Ben was handling Dukat, but I had happier things occupying my immediate attention.

Bashir and O'Brien stepped onto the turbolift to leave ops, and I was about to follow, but Worf held my arm back, "Wait," he whispered.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I complied, "We'll get the next one," I said to them with a sweet smile. The turbolift whizzed downward.

"Why didn't we "

Worf placed his finger over my mouth, "Shh. We will get the next one."

I tilted my head, "Okay..."

An empty turbolift was available minutes later. We stepped on together and the instant we were out of sight, Worf backed me against the wall and kissed me hungrily. I laughed merrily, "This is why you wanted me alone..."

"Mmmm," he answered, his lips buried in my neck, and his strong hands explored my body as if it were the first time.

I laughed even more, "Those doors will be opening any minute, and then the whole promenade will see how animalistic you can be."

"You talk too much," Worf stated. He silenced my lips with his.

We pulled away breathlessly as the lift made it's promenade stop. A group of people crowded on as Worf and I stepped off. We were both quietly laughing, "I can't believe you..." I said.

"I like to surprise you every now and then."

As we walked the promenade, my tone became serious, "You know, I really want Alexander to like me..."

"Why would he not?"

"I just want to make a good impression on him. I want to be more than just 'his father's wife.' I really do."

"He has been very anxious to meet you. He is happy that I have found someone to share my life with."

I could feel my face heating up, and I smiled, "That's me, isn't it?" I asked playfully. "Of course. Who else could put up with me?"

"You know, Mr. Worf, when I met you in Quark's, I had no idea what was in store for me. None. Though, I must admit, you caught my attention. But, I had no clue that you would be *the* one."

"I have to agree with you, Dax. You being my wife was... *far* from my mind."

We stopped walking and looked down over the railing, "And when we first got together, you know, when we couldn't stop fighting, it was even farther away."

"I try not to think about that," he said, shaking his head, "I really do not see how you and I lasted beyond that time."

"We were just learning each other, that's all. Besides, we *still* fight."

"You mean, I still do foolish things, and you still forgive me."

That made me laugh, "Something like that. Come on, let's head to Quark's. I'm, sure Alexander is waiting."

~finis (June 27, 1998)


	17. Chapter 17

**"Resurrection" **

**WORF **

"If things were safer, you know we would be there..."

I nodded towards my monitor, "Yes Father, I know. I wish Jadzia and I could come to Earth, but, the war just does not allow it. And I do not want you traveling to this sector, it is very dangerous here."

"Which only makes us worry about you more!" Helena Rozhenko exclaimed, "And with our Alexander off fighting, oh, I barely sleep at night!"

"You worry too much," I paused, "And that is where I got it from."

Both of my parents laughed, "Yes, it much be."

Just then, the door to our quarters slid open. I looked up, and my wife smiled at me, "Hi there."

"Jadzia just came home," I said to my parents.

"We can tell by your smile," Sergey noted.

"She makes me happy," I said.

Dax was blushing, "Your parents?" she asked.

"Yes. They wish to meet you."

She came over to face the monitor, "Hi there," she and my parts have *met* before, but only over subspace transmissions like this one. I wanted them to meet in person, but Dax and I could not take any time off, and I did not want them to travel to this sector during the war. So a face to face meeting would have to wait.

The four of us talked, Dax of course dominated the conversation. She liked speaking with them, she liked hearing about my childhood and hearing how glad they were that someone was making my happy.

When we ended the transmission, Dax said to me, "I was talking with Kira today..."

"So you're going to tell me why you two were talking about me?"

She laughed, "She said I have unusual taste in men."

I frowned, "Really?"

"We were talking about Boday anyway, I invited her to dinner."

"Here?"

"Yes Worf, here."

"What does that have to do with Captain Boday?"

"I suggested that she invite him to be her escort."

"You are joking."

Jadzia walked to the other side of the room, "I knew she wouldn't accept. She's so caught up in outward appearances. You have to get to know a person inside. Okay, yes, his head is transparent but he's a great guy."

This was not what I wanted to hear right now, but I decided to be calm, to let my wife talk and to not be so jealous. So what if she thinks her ex over is a great person? I am her husband now, that is all that matters.

"Is she bringing anyone?"

"No, not yet anyway. But, she's got time."

**JADZIA **

I was learning to get used to these types of things. I live on the frontier of space, right outside of the only stable wormhole known to exist. I'm married to a Klingon, the only Klingon in Starfleet. In his spare time, my Captain and best friend is a religious Messiah, so I should be used to the unexpected, right? So why was I so unprepared when Kira told me she'd be bringing Bareil to dinner tonight? Bareil, her dead lover.

As it turns out, he was seeking exile from the ever popular mirror universe. Worf and I had never been, but Kira, Julian, Jake and Benjamin had all made trips there. I explained all this to Worf, but he didn't know Bareil in the first place, so, it wouldn't be as awkward for him.

All through dinner, Kira was gazing at him. Not just casual glances, but fond gazes. I smiled inwardly. Those were the same gazes I would give Worf before we got together. Those longing , "Oh how I wish..." gazes. And in return he would smile at her. I wondered what his story was, I mean *really* was. He didn't have a history with her, the way she had one with him. Then again, maybe they could make a future together...

He seemed harmless enough. Yes, he tried to take her hostage, but, he was desperate. And he had enough stories to last three lifetimes.

"...An hour later the Klingon guard returns to my cell. He puts down what's supposed to be my last meal. I slip his mek'leth from its scabbard; hide it in my shirt. That night, I used to blade to deactivate the sensor alarm; my earring to open the cell door. By the time they realized I was gone, I was halfway to the Ventar system."

As I stood to clear the table, I laughed heartily, "That's one hell of a story," I said.

"And that is all it is, a story," Worf replied, sounding quite annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Bareil was obviously not too offended by Worf's accusation.

"It was well told," Worf began, "But there is no truth to any of it."

"Oh. You're sure of that?" Bareil countered.

"You want us to believe that you stole a mek'leth from a Klingon warrior?" "Worf it's not polite to accuse the guest of lying."

"No no, it's all right," Bareil conceded, "Obviously I was exaggerating."

Worf gave me an "I told you" look. I made a mental note; I'd have to give him a lesson in politeness a little later on.

I placed a beautifully make Rokeg Blood Pie in the center of the table. Helena gave me the recipe, I only hoped mine was half as good as hers. I handed Worf the knife, "Would you care to do the honors?"

Bareil stood, "No, allow me."

My husband's face was utterly bewildered as Bareil pulled from his side a mek'leth- Worf's mek'leth and cut the pie in fourths.

"I believe," Bareil said triumphantly, "This is yours."

Worf accepted it dumfoundedly.

"What do you think now Worf?" Kira asked.

"Obviously Bareil is a better thief than I gave him credit for."

We all laughed.

Worf good naturedly offered him more blood wine and he accepted it. And, of course, Kira's giddy smile returned.

**WORF **

"So, what did you think?"

I frowned at Jadzia, "Of what?"

"Of Kira and Bareil?"

"I think she hardly knows him. But, she will probably follow her heart regardless of that."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," she said. The dinner was over, and Jadzia and I were in bed. I thought she had gone to sleep, but, as usual, she wanted to talk.

"Sometimes it is. She is allowing her feelings for the Vedek to be confused with this man. She could be hurt in the end."

"Well, I hope they just have fun together. In fact, I know they will."

"Something I have learned about you and Kira, you both do what you feel with very little reasonable or rational thought."

She smirked, "Like when I decided to be with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, a lot of people told me it was a mistake, that it wouldn't last, and that I wasn't being rational or reasonable. So maybe to us, she isn't being rational, but to her, pursuing him could be the best thing for her right now."

I nodded, "You have a point."

"I know I do. Oh, and what did you think of the pie?"

"It was... edible."

"*Edible*!" she exclaimed.

"I cannot lie to you; It could have been better. But, it was only your first, I am sure you will improve."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"You are welcome," I paused, "What do you know about the mirror universe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know about your counterpart, or mine?"

"I know that Klingons are a part of the Alliance with Bajor and Cardassia. From what Ben tells me, I am ruthless and without morals. I was his lover, until he died, then I ran into the arms of Julian, more for convenience than love."

"I do not think I would want to visit that place then."

She laughed, "No way! Imagine, me and *Julian*? And to think that there was a time where I might have considered being with him."

"Really?"

"No, not really. He would have just been someone to play with, nothing serious."

"He does not seem... patient enough to deal with you."

"I won't even ask what that means. Good night."

"Good night."

-finis (April 19, 1998)


	18. Chapter 18

**"Change of Heart" **

**WORF **

I peered over the padd that I was reading from and looked at Jadzia. She was scampering about, cleaning. A subtle smile appeared on my face, "Tongo game tonight?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked, I'd clearly startled her.

"You are cleaning. You only do that when you are about to go play Tongo."

Dax blushed, "I've been busted."

"May I watch?"

"Watch me clean?"

"Watch you play Tongo."

She frowned, "*You * want to watch?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no," she was really surprised, "It's just, you always made it clear that you hated Tongo."

I stood, "I wish to come, if you do not mind."

She smiled that beautiful Jadzia Dax smile, "Come on, the game starts any minute."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I stood on the upper level of Quark's bar and I looked down on the game. Jadzia was the only other non Ferengi; Quark would have it no other way. The game was very fast paced, and Jadzia was making me proud. Yes, she was losing, but she did it so well. As I was watching, I could hear footsteps against the metal stairs; it was Chief O'Brien, "Chief," I greeted him.

"Thought I'd watch for a while," he said, "It gets kind of lonely in my quarters at night."

"You miss your family," I stated.

"*Miss* is n understatement. But with the war, this place just isn't safe for children. And finding time to go see them is difficult."

"At least your family is well. Many have lost loved ones," my attention turned back to the game, "She has him" I said, referring to Dax.

"She's down 50 strips," Miles pointed out.

"Not for long."

"What makes you so sure?"

I spoke matter of factly, as if I knew what I was talking about, "Jadzia is playing a very deep game. Her strategy will become apparent any moment now."

"I see..." Miles looked down at the large Tongo wheel again, "You have absolutely no idea how this game is played, do you?"

"No," I admitted, "But I have developed a new appreciation for Tongo."

"Since when?"

"Since I married a Tongo player. But one thing I am certain about, she will defeat the Ferengi bartender."

Miles disagreed. We decided to bet on the outcome. I did not care about Quark's 206 game winning streak, my faith was in Jadzia. One bottle of scotch whiskey against one bottle of blood wine. The game continued. Quark confronted Jadzia, and she put forth a *very* impressive hand. I thought she'd won, until Quark showed a full consortium; *he* was the winner.

"207. A single malt, preferably something from the highlands." O'Brien said triumphantly.

"I will need some time."

"Oh, your credit is good," he smiled, and I left to go sit with my wife.

She took one look at me, "Did you lose a bet?"

I took Quark's seat next to her, "It is of no consequence,"

Dax shook her head, "I'm sorry about that," her hands enveloped mine.

"I would rather lose a bet on you than win on someone else."

That brought a smile to her lips, and she wrapped her arms around me, "Oooo, good response."

We kissed for a moment, "Are you ready to go home?" I asked her.

"Yes, I've embarrassed myself enough here. Come on, let's go."

We left the bar; the lights on the promenade had been dimmed for the night. Jadzia leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked, "You know, everything seems so peaceful right now. It's so quite and calm. I know a warrior like *you* doesn't appreciate peace "

"Yes I do," I interjected, "Without peace, what, then, is war?"

She laughed, "Only you would look at it that way."

**JADZIA **

It was late when we got home from the Tongo game. We'd both already eaten dinner, so I didn't suggest it. This wifely role was growing on me faster than I thought it would. I really enjoyed it. We'd established a nightly ritual, it was quite cute actually. It gave us an orderly moment together before we went to bed. With the war raging, quality time alone was rare. I could remember a time not too long ago, when I could count on having lunch with him on any given day. He and I used to work out together each morning at 0730 before duty. Now, our schedules were filled with unannounced battle drills and strategy meetings. There was very little time for newlyweds to enjoy married bliss.

Tonight, we silently dressed for bed. I could remember a time when silence between us was awkward, but now it was... filled. Filled with gazes, smiles and unspoken feelings. I put on my purple chemise, it was my (and Worf's) favorite. I'd taken it with me to Risa on that fateful trip last year. After I was dressed, I sat at my dressing table and took a long look at myself in the mirror. Then, I began to brush my hair.

In the mirror, I could see Worf approaching the shrine he'd set up next to our bed, "Are you still running that drill tomorrow afternoon.?" I asked him.

He lit his candles, "I was planning to, why?"

"Because I wanted to recalibrate the external sensors before the night watch comes on duty."

He knelt before it, and opened the small doors, revealing a small figure of Kahless, "We should be done by 1600 hours."

"Oh, I think that will work..." I paused, "Oh, the Sutherland is going to be here the day after tomorrow and " I turned to face him, but noticed that he was already in prayer. I smiled, he was probably thanking Kahless for his honor, his success, his family, and for me, his wife. And just when I was about to ask his opinion on a party for next Monday...

As he kneeled in meditation, I quickly and quietly stood and tipped over to our bed. It had been a long time since we'd simply had "fun" together. As I slipped my chemise over my head, I decided that tonight, the war would be far away.

Worf stood, opened his eyes and blew out his candles, "You were saying?" he asked.

"Nothing." Just as he turned to face me, I tossed the purple material over to him, and it landed right on his head. I could tell he was surprised, but pleased. He slowly removed my clothing from his face, wearing a coy smile. "I don't feel like talking anymore," I said playfully. I sat there, covered in nothing but our furry blanket. His smiled widened as he approached our bed. I opened my arms to him, and invited him in with a loving kiss. Yes, tonight the war would be far, far away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Kira woke us early and called us into Ben's office. She had an assignment for us. We were to travel into Cardassian space to rendezvous with Lesaran, a Cardassian working for Starfleet, and bring him to DS9. I was rather excited, Worf and I were being assigned to a mission alone together. We worked so well together, I knew this would be a breeze. Just the other day, Ben complimented us on how we manage to keep our personal lives out of our work. That's more Worf's doing than mine, but, I took the credit anyway.

After we'd gotten underway and settled in the runabout, I sat back in my seat, "So, did you remember to bring your findings?"

"Yes," Worf said, "Did you?"

"Of course I did. Let me see."

Worf produced a padd and handed it to me. I took one glance at it and handed it back, "No."

"No?"

"No, I'm not going to spend two weeks hiking across Vulcan's forge in the middle of *their* summer."

"I thought you always wanted to see the forge," Worf replied.

"See it, yes, honeymoon there no."

"Well, there is a mountain climbing expedition on Andor that caught my attention "

I rolled my eyes, "Worf, my love, let me make this *very* clear. I do not want to spend my honeymoon climbing, hiking, sweating, bleeding or *suffering* in any way.

"All right, what do you want?" he asked.

"Room service."

"Room service?"

"Room service, I want to be pampered. I want a staff to cater to our every whim. I want to be embarrassed by the size of our room. I want a balcony with a view that would make you want to break down and cry from the sheer beauty of it all. And I *don't* want to spend one moment of our honeymoon suffering from anything accept guilt about our complete self indulgence."

Worf was stroking his forehead, and his face looked pained, "Risa."

Oh no. No, Worf and I wouldn't be going back there together as long as we lived, "Not this time," I produced my own padd and showed it to Worf, "Welcome to Casperia Prime, the vacation capital of the Hovarian cluster."

I passed it to him. He took one glance at the detailed itinerary I had planned and spoke, "You have been planning this all along."

"Well, it seemed fair. You did plan the wedding."

Then, my husband surprised me. No, he *shocked* me, "Very well, room service."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"Really."

I was beaming, "Oh, that was easy."

"Did you want to fight over it?" Worf asked with a teasing air in his voice. "No, it's just, I didn't expect you to surrender so quickly."

"Surrender?"

"Bad word."

"*Very * bad."

"Okay... But, you have to admit, you've been unusually accommodating lately."

"What is wrong with that?" he sounded offended.

"Nothing it's just... unusual. Are you feeling all right?"

"I am a married man," he began, "I have to make certain, adjustments, in my lifestyle."

"Adjustments? Worf, you're practically easy going, what's next, Worf, a sense of humor?"

"I have a sense of humor! On the Enterprise I was considered quite amusing."

"That must have been one dull ship," I said.

"That is a joke!" he exclaimed triumphantly, "I get it. It is not *funny* but I get it."

This was amazing, I couldn't believe I was talking to *my* husband, "I don't know if I can get used to the *new you*. It's kind of eerie."

"You're problem is," Worf announced, "You cannot accept change."

"*I* can't accept change!"

"That is correct."

"You've got to be kidding, I've changed bodies six times Worf."

"Yes, but you are still very set in your ways."

"And look who's talking..."

"Well," Worf began, "I do not have to sleep on the same side of the bed every night, or brush my hair exactly fifty strokes every night, or eat the same thing for breakfast every day, or read the last page of a book before the beginning, or "

I cut him off, "I get the point. I don't know *how* you can live with someone so monotonous."

"It is not easy."

I frowned.

"*That* was a joke."

"This is going to be a very, *very* long trip."

Worf smiled at me.

"Maybe you're right," I admitted.

"I am."

"Yeah, well, you know Worf, if you make* too* many 'adjustments,' I might not recognize you as the man I fell in love with."

He titled his head, "Now *you* have a point."

It was my turn to smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The only thing I didn't like about the runabout portion of our trip was sleeping. We had to take turns, and, of course, Worf insisted I go first. So I kissed him, and went to my cot in the back. I had a hard time falling asleep, though. Over the past two months I'd gotten quite used to having him next to me. Even when we went away on the Defiant, we cramped ourselves together in one of the small crew quarters.

I thought back to our conversation when we first boarded the runabout earlier today. I was *really* looking forward to our honeymoon on Casperia Prime, though neither of us knew when we'd be able to take it. I smiled inwardly, the way he "surrendered" to my idea amazed me. It was obvious; he really was trying to be accommodating, I'd noticed it on other occasions as well. He really is happy, and that makes me happy. Every day that passes, I have more and more faith in our marriage. Not that I didn't have it before, but it just gets stronger and stronger.

I stood from the cot and left the rear cabin. Worf sat quietly at the helm. I snuck up from behind and slid my arms around his shoulders. He jumped a little, "Jadzia, you should be "

"Oh, you're always telling me what I *should* be doing."

"You should get as much rest as possible. Once we arrive at the planet, who knows what we will face."

"We'll be fine, and besides, I *can't* sleep. I'm too anxious. You go lie down, I'll take over."

Worf nodded, "As you wish." I honestly wasn't expecting him to go, but he did. He'd only get about three hours of sleep before we reached the asteroid belt. And then the real fun would begin.

**WORF **

Jadzia quite expertly navigated us through the asteroid belt. I knew to turn the controls over to her, she is the best pilot that I know. And I do not just say that as her husband. She landed the runabout far from the planet's main settlement so as not to be detected by the Dominion sensor net. It would take quite awhile to reach the rendezvous point, so Dax and I would be able to take the grueling trip I suggested after all. We would have to hike through a dense jungle for many kilometers without a map.

The first thing we did when we landed was penetrate the sensor net. We had to mask our life signs so that Jem'Hadar patrollers would not be able to track us. Once again, Jadzia showed her expertise as she skillfully penetrated the net. When she wasn't looking, I smiled at her. I was truly proud to be joined to her.

We mostly walked in silence, we knew if we were too loud, we might call undue attention. I went ahead, cutting a path through the foliage for her as we went.

"Worf!" I quickly looked behind me. Jadzia had fallen to the ground.

"What is it?"

She was clutching her ankle, "I think something bit me."

I was on my knees instantly, "It really hurts!" she exclaimed helplessly.

"You have to let me see it..." Reluctantly, she obeyed. I lifted her pant leg, and she winced, "I am sorry," I said, "Yes, it is definitely a bite. A snake, I presume."

"It hurts, give me something!" She could be so demanding sometimes. I took the pack off of my back and rummaged through it for the med kit. Jadzia started shaking her leg anxiously, "C'mon, Worf, hurry. It feel like it' going to fall off!"

I eyed the black and blue bruise, "No, I do not think it will."

As I pressed the hypospray to her neck, I smiled, "What are you smiling at?" she asked, sounding extremely annoyed.

I brushed a stray hair from her sweaty face, "You are very pretty when you're frustrated and upset."

Dax frowned at me, "Just get the dermal regenerator."

I gave a hearty laugh, "Yes ma'am." The instrument gave a low hum as it neutralized the snake's venom and healed her wound.

"Are you done yet?"

"No, but almost."

She hit my arm, "Well go faster, it's starting to hurt again."

I looked up at her, "You have been very cranky for the past few hours."

"I'm tired and it's too *hot*," she was sweating much more than I, and she had already taken off her jacket.

"Well," I smirked. "You could take off more of your clothes."

"I'm sure you'd like that."

"It would give me something nice to look at, and make the time go faster."

She actually smiled, "And it would give me more places to get bitten."

"How does it feel now?"

Jadzia looked down at her ankle, "Better. Not great, but better."

"I did my best."

"Why don't we rest for awhile? I could use a break, and I'm hungry."

"Very well," I said. I opened my pack and removed enough rations for both of us. She propped her leg up on mine as we ate. Her mood was getting better; the pain must have ceased. We sat shaded from the hot jungle sun for over an hour simply talking. It had been so long since I had her to myself like this.

In fact, it was hard to believe that I had her at *all*. Me, the lonely warrior, married to the most beautiful woman on DS9. I could not count the times I had heard, "You're married to *Dax*. You're one lucky man..." It used to bother me that she was admired by so many other men. Now, it was somewhat of a point of pride.

Not to say that Jadzia is merely a showpiece. Her sensual beauty and flirty attitude were not what drew me to her (though they *did* help). It was *her*. Her power, her strength, her fearless courage, her honor and devotion "Deep in thought?"

She startled me, "What?"

Dax stroked my hair, "What were you thinking about?"

I gazed at her for a moment, "About how we need to get moving."

"Yes, we have been lounging for a long while now."

"We are losing time," I stood, back in command mode, "We will have to make up for it."

"Yes sir," she saluted me. I took her hand to help her stand; she said she felt fine. Dax walked on ahead of me, and I watched her figure disappear into the lush jungle foliage. I could hear her rustling through the trees, but could no longer see her.

**JADZIA **

Worf and I hiked through the jungle until it was so dark that we couldn't see. We could not risk using wrist lights, the Jem'Hadar would be able to detect those too easily. So, not long after sunset (which was simply *gorgeous*) Worf and I found an area to spend the night. We would resume in the morning.

"We should sleep in shifts," he stated, "Without the use of the tricorders, the Jem'Hadar can sneak up on us easily, and if we are both asleep, we will be easy targets."

"You're probably right. I guess I have to keep reminding myself that we're here to work, and not on a romantic getaway."

He raised an eyebrow, "You find suffering in the jungle romantic?"

I smiled, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me." Worf went to set up the heat generator, and I laid our sleeping bags out. I glanced up and saw him shiver.

Without hesitating, I took one of the covers over to him and draped it around his shoulders. He looked up at me; I knew he was about to object. "Oh, let's not stand on pride, shall we?" I said, "Trills don't like the heat and Klingons don't like the cold. There's no shame in admitting it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I sat behind him, pressing my body close to his and stroking his hair, "So, how are you enjoying your honeymoon? Are you suffering enough?"

"Almost."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"More pain. Less cold."

I laughed quietly, "I don't know why that's funny, but it is."

We heard an animalistic howl from deep in the jungle that sent shivers through me. Worf eyes perked up. "Mating call?" I asked him.

Worf nodded, "500 meters, that way," he motioned with his head. A few moments later, we heard a second howl, obviously a response to the first.

"That didn't take long."

"Less than 300 meters."

We listened to the animals as they came together, and I sighed peacefully, "Another happy couple," Right then, I felt more content that I had in longer than I could remember. I pressed myself even closer to him.

"When I was a boy," he began slowly, "My father would take my brother and me on camping trips into the Ural mountains. Every night, we would listen to the wolves howling in the distance. Nikolai was afraid of them, but I would lie awake in my tent for hours just listening. I remember being seized by the urge to just rip off my clothes and run into the night and live in the forest to become something... wild."

I loved that about him, that passionate, raw, carnal nature that he had. He kept it buried under the surface, but every now and then, it showed itself, and it was amazingly arousing. If only we weren't here on duty...

Suddenly, the animals shrieked, and it startled us. "He must have been rejected, he's moving away," I said. They shrieked again, "She's not happy."

Worf's face was very attentive, his senses were much keener than my own. He knew exactly what was happening. He looked around nervously.

"What? They're getting farther away, aren't they?"

"Yes..." he said, "But it is because something is coming. And it is close."

He jumped up and I followed suit. I wasn't sure what was going on, or what Worf sensed, but I knew to trust his instincts. I gathered the sleeping bags and hurled them into a shallow pit beneath us. We jumped in on top of them and Worf passed me my pharos.

We sat poised, and seconds later, a group of Jem'Hadar came into view. They all looked the same, and they moved around so much that it was hard to keep count of how many, but I assumed it to be about 2 or 3. I made the first shot. Our blasts from nowhere startled the warriors, but it didn't take long for them to react. Immediately, our makeshift defense was bombarded by disrupter blasts. I was thinking, moving and acting quickly; we were both in total battle mode. I took down one soldier, then Worf took down another.

It happened so fast I could barely believe it. I didn't see the third soldier, but he saw me. With a clean shot, his disrupter blast made contact with my body. I clutched my ribcage and drew in a choked gasp, the pain was a thousand times worse than the snake bite. Worf, who was standing, looked over to me. He said my name aloud and I could see the horror in his face. I could barely speak, nothing but strained sobs came from my mouth. He quickly pressed the same hypo from earlier against my neck, and I breathed out in relief. Faster than I expected, the pain began to subside.

"Lie still."

"Oh, I think I can do that."

Worf scanned me with his tricorder.

"The good news first?" I asked.

He let out a relieved breath, "No vital organs were damaged."

"And now that bad news?"

"The disrupter burst left an anti coagulant in your system."

"So you can't stop the bleeding?"

"No."

"Well," I said, the pain was almost gone, "I must not have taken the whole burst, I'm not hemorrhaging that badly yet. Just keep me pumped full of pain killers, and let's be on our way."

"Moving could make the bleeding worse."

Oh boy, here we go, Overprotective Worf, "Staying isn't an option. Someone is going to come looking for them when they don't check in. And I'd rather take my chances on foot. Ready?"

He didn't look too convinced, but that was to be expected, "You ready?" I asked again.

"Ready," he finally said.

"Let's go."

**WORF **

My whole body felt numb. As we walked through the darkness of night, Jadzia kept trying to make conversation, but I was not responsive. She had been shot. She was strong, as long as I administered an hourly pain killer. It seemed that the disrupter blast effected me more than her.

I felt responsible. No, I *was* responsible. I am the commanding officer on this mission, and even more than that, I am her husband. It is my job to make sure that nothing like this happens. And it did. We still had a lot of terrain to cover, and she might be okay now, but how long would that last?

We walked the whole night to get as far away from those dead Jem'Hadar as we could. At dawn, I allowed her to stop and sleep a few hours. She told me to do the same, but of course, I did not. I could not let my guard down, not once again. Besides, I wanted to watch her. Her blood pressure was dropping, and I knew she'd only get worse until we got back to the runabout.

After she awoke and ate, we continued our journey. I noticed that she was a lot weaker than she was the night before. Jadzia insisted that she was fine, but she moved a lot slower, and we took more breaks. Even though she'd been wounded, Jadzia insisted on making jokes about it. I expressed the fact that my negligence, my *joking* was the reason she'd been shot. She didn't like that at all, and told me it wasn't my fault. I refused to hear her side, and silenced her angrily.

That made her mad. We spent the next several hours in silence, Jadzia would refuse my help with an angry grunt every time I offered it. She was far too weak to be acting so childishly. But I knew if I said that to her, she'd only get madder.

"Dax..."

"What?" she snapped.

"I apologize. I should not have yelled at you back there. I am just a little frustrated."

She stopped walking and looked back at me, "I understand. But, I'm going to be fine, Worf. I know, I'm not as strong as I was yesterday, but I'm still able to walk."

I nodded.

"Now come on, let's keep going."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun was setting. We still had three kilometers, and then we would rest for the night. Jadzia was much worse. She was bleeding even more, and with every step, I could hear her give a pained gasp. I hoped that sleeping the night would give her more energy, but I honestly did not think it would help. What she needed, I could not give her here.

I turned around to help Jadzia step over a fallen tree trunk. She leaned heavily on my arm, and gasped with every movement. As soon as she stepped over, she sank to the ground. I sat with her.

"A hypo..." she said breathlessly. I administered the drug, "There, good as new," she replied.

Her bandage was soaked with blood, "I have to change your dressing again," I told her.

"That's four bandages in two hours. That got to be some kind of record. Oh, sorry, the new rules. Nothing funny. Got to be serious. Life and death. We've got a job to do."

I sighed, "Jadzia, I know you are tried. But we have to cover three kilometers before nightfall. Can you do it?"

"As long as you've got those pain killers, I'll follow you through the gates of hell," she saluted me, "Sir."

Even in the worst situations, Jadzia could find a way to amuse me.

"Oh, that was almost a smile," she said.

"When this mission is over, I will smile all you want."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

My promise made her happy, "Then let's finish this mission, and get out of here."

I put my arms around her to help her stand, but her body wobbled as if she had no legs at all, "That's all right, I can stand. Just help me get my balance, she said, "Just help me balance."

It was clear that she would *not* be getting her balance, "Or maybe not," she sank to the ground again, moaning in pain as she did. She was worse than I thought. I took out the medical tricorder to find out her exact condition, "Let me guess," she said, "Things aren't looking up."

"There been another drop in your blood pressure, and your neural EDL readings are erratic."

"So what's your prescription, doc?"

"Surgery. At a starbase."

"Can I get a second opinion?" Jadzia tried to laugh, but this time her jokes did not sound hopeful. I could tell by her voice that she was afraid.

I looked at her for a moment. Perhaps if took her pack, or if I left both packs here and carried her...

"Worf," she began, "You have to go on without me. And I know that. I understand."

"My duty requires that I complete the mission regardless of my personal feelings."

"Absolutely. You're a Starfleet Officer. So am I. And I understand."

"The information Lasaran has could be potentially invaluable to the war effort..."

"You don't have to explain to me. I'm hurt, you're not. And there's a job to be done."

"I will be back tomorrow night," I said to her.

"Don't worry," her voice was somber, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I can have you in the stasis chamber on the runabout in 45 hours."

"No problem," she whispered.

"I will leave the med kit. Scan yourself with the tricorder every half hour. The plasma hypospray will be set "

She cut me off, "I took basic first aid, I know what I have to do."

We were both quiet. I forced myself not to think too much about what I was doing, otherwise, I would not be able to go through with it. And I *had* to.

"Worf... it's been a great two months, hasn't it?"

I smiled at her, "Yes."

She returned my smile warmly, "Jadzia, I just want to tell you how "

Dax's fingers pressed against my lips, "Just kiss me and go."

Her cold hands held my face as we kissed for a moment. I did not want to leave her, I wanted to hold her and make everything perfect. But I could not. I passed her the pharos rifle and left. As I walked away, I could hear her crying.

My legs moved automatically, I was running, trying to get to Lasaran as fast as I could. 45 hours. She would be fine, she *had* to be fine. 45 hours was almost two days... My heart beat fast and hard. I knew if I did not slow down, I would tire easily; jungle terrain was not simple to traverse. But I could *not* slow down.

*To this day, no one can oppose the beating of two Klingon hearts.*

No, I cannot think about that, not now. At that very moment, it seemed my heart would beat right out of my chest. I stopped, the pounding was ringing in my ears.

*To this day, no one can oppose the beating of two Klingon hearts.*

That's it. Duty to be damned, I hurled my mek'leth into a nearby tree to mark where I had been, and I headed back for my wife.

When I got back to her, she was unconscious. Could she be dead already? I pressed my fingers to her neck. There was a pulse, it was faint, but it was there. With one quick swoop, I put her over my shoulder and headed back for the runabout. I didn't stop to rest once until I got there. I put her body in the stasis chamber and headed for DS9.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When we docked, I had her beamed directly to the infirmary. I stayed there the whole time, I wanted to be there when she awoke. While I was waiting for her to come out of surgery, Captain Sisko came to see me. He first asked about Dax's condition, then he talked to me.

I knew he was not happy about my decision, but he made it clear that he understood. Captain Sisko told me that Lasaran had been killed when he tried to re enter the settlement. He also told me what would happen to me as a result. Honestly, I did not care if he dismissed me from the fleet, I stood by my decision, and I let him know that.

Sisko left the infirmary, and moments later Doctor Bashir came to get me. He told me that Jadzia would recover fully, thanks to me. I went in to see her. I did not dare wake her, I pulled up a chair and sat with her. I held her hand and watched her sleep.

After about a half hour, Jadzia stirred. Her hand gently moved in mine and I sat forward. Her eyes fluttered open, and I smiled down on her, "Hey, I know you."

"We have met."

"Oh, you're joking again," her voice was very quiet and strained, "That's a good sign. Did you make the rendezvous?"

"No. I could not leave you there. Not for Lasaran, not for the mission, not for anything else," I spoke as softly as I could.

"Lasaran?"

"Dead."

She frowned, "Are you in trouble?"

"I have been in trouble before.

"I'm sorry, I should have kept going, I "

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I know how much your career means to you," she replied.

"*You* come first. Before career, before duty, before anything. I do not regret what I did. And I would do it again."

"I don't know what to say."

"You could say thank you for saving my life."

Dax smiled up at me, "Thank you for saving my life."

"And you could say, I would do the same for you Worf."

"Well, I would have to think about that. My career is very important to me."

"And you could say I love you."

Her eyes showed such emotion, "I love you."

"And I love you," I softly kissed her head and gazed into her eyes. Many Starfleet officers debate over what choice they would make; Duty to the Federation, or duty to a spouse. I used to think that I would choose Starfleet no matter what. Now I knew. Nothing comes before what I have with Jadzia. Nothing

**JADZIA **

Julian must have sensed that my husband and I were enjoying one another. He came into the surgical room where we were.

"I hate to interrupt "

Yeah, right.

" But she really needs her rest."

Worf stood up, "When can she come home?" he asked Bashir, though his gaze remained fixed on me.

"Well," Bashir stepped further into the room, "I would say tomorrow, but, I know how anxious she is to get out of here, and I know you'll make sure she doesn't over exert herself."

"Of course," Worf said firmly.

"I'm going to run further tests; she should be ready to go by 2030 tonight."

Worf nodded, "I will be back," he gently said to me.

"You'd better."

That made him smile.

"Oh, and those smiles you promised me... I expect to see them as often as I want."

"As you wish."

Worf turned away from me and headed for the door. I saw Julian pull him aside. I assumed he was going to give Worf some bad news about my condition, but he didn't:

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, but, I'm glad you did what you did. If she were my wife, I would have as well."

I saw Worf graciously nod, "Thank you, Doctor," he took one last glance at me, and left.

"Well," Julian came over to the side of my bed, "I must say, you have a very good husband; he loves you a lot."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that, Julian," my voice was still a little strained.

"Why would you say a thing like that? Don't answer that. I have a lot of respect for your husband."

"You have a lot of *fear* of my husband."

He laughed, "I must admit, while I was in there operating on you, I knew that if I made one mistake, Worf would kill me with his bare hands."

"He would have regardless of the consequences. That's why I love him."

I could feel my chest swell with pride at that moment. Julian started scanning me again. Worf was amazing, he risked everything for me, no matter what. It didn't take long, though, for my pride to turn to guilt. I wondered what his punishment would be. A court martial, no doubt. Then what? Imprisonment was the usual punishment for such a blatant and devastating act of insubordination.

My husband, in *prison*? He'd never last; I would have to plead with him to convince him not to take his own life. And his Starfleet career would be over. He once told me that Starfleet was all he had, and I knew that to be true.

"What's going to happen to Worf?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. And you don't need to worry about that right now. You need to focus on your health."

"How can I not worry?"

"*Try*."

Bashir was no help. I needed to talk to Ben. Maybe there was something he could do. If I asked him, he might

"And I am not calling Captain Sisko in here. You are not to have any more visitors until I release you."

"I never did like you, Julian," I pouted.

He laughed, "I know Dax. Believe me, I know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I fell asleep easily that night. Worf's heart beat loudly, and the steady rhythm lulled me to sleep. He held me tightly, almost *too* tightly, but, I didn't complain. I knew he had been afraid for me, and fear was not something my husband was used to.

Later that night, I awoke to silence. There was no resounding heartbeat coursing from his body to mine. My eyes fluttered open.

"Worf..." My voice was sluggish, I could barely see in the darkness of our room.

"I am here," his deep rich voice sent shivers through me. I looked around and saw his large silhouette shadowing by the window.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Thinking... I did not mean to disturb you."

"You didn't... I just missed you."

I could almost *see* his smile, "I would have missed you more if..." the smile faded, and his tone dropped. I knew where that sentence was going.

"I know. Did I say thank you?"

"Yes, yes you did."

I was silent a moment, "Come sit down."

Worf obeyed; quietly walking to the bed and sliding his legs under our furry blanket.

"I need to know..." I began.

"Yes?"

"What' s going to happen... to you I mean? Starfleet's not going to let you get away with this, I know."

"No," he began slowly, "They are not."

My heart sank, "A court martial," I stated," Then they'll send you to New Zealand for who knows how long..."

Worf smiled. His large powerful arms eased my head onto his chest, "No, Jadzia. Nothing that severe. No court martial."

"What?"

"According to Captain Sisko, a court martial would expose too much of our operations. No court martial, no prison."

"That's wonderful!" I kissed his face.

"As I said, I am not getting away with this, though."

I swallowed hard, "What *will* happen?"

"You and I will never again be able to serve alone together."

I was quiet a moment. That I could live with. I didn't *like* it, but I could live with it, "Okay..."

"And I will never get my own commission."

The silence was heavy. I was speechless, there was a huge lump in my throat. Worf's expression wasn't what I expected at all. It wasn't somber, it was almost... hopeful?

"Worf," I said sadly, stroking his face with my hand, "I am so sorry, I know how much you wanted that having your own ship meant so much to you "

Worf took my hands and enveloped them in his, "You still do not understand, all of that, all of this " he motioned to the possessions in our room, "This all pales in comparison to you. You are my wife, that is all that matters."

"All right," I whispered.

"Please do not worry, Jadzia."

"I won't I promise."

Worf seemed content with that, even though I wasn't. How could I not worry or be concerned?

But, what was done was done. He'd gotten off easily, and I knew that. I hated to think that he would never be the captain he wanted to be. I drew in a shaky breath.

"Jadzia..." he said calmly, "I am fine with this. Really."

"I'm not," I whispered, "But, it could be worse."

"Yes; you could be dead."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you love me." I said.

"I thought I made that clear," he drew me to him again, "Now, I promised Doctor Bashir that you would rest, and I do not break promises."

I smiled, "I will."

"Good."

"Good night, Worf."

"Good night."

~finis (July 5, 1998)


	19. Chapter 19

**"Time's Orphan" **

**JADZIA **

When we arrived on DS9, Molly, as well as her parents, were immediately beamed to the infirmary. They talked with Dr. Bashir on how to handle their eight year old girl turned eighteen year old savage. I felt so bad for them; I don't know how they'll manage to deal with this.

Kira had been watching her surrogate son, the O'Briens 14 month old infant Kirayoshi. She loved caring for him, to her, she would always be his second mother. However, she had several meetings on Bajor dealing with regrouping their military forces. The O'Briens needed to be able to spend 100% of their time helping Molly adjust.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him," Keiko said. The two of us were walking along the promenade, and she had him on her hip. He was squirming a lot, as most children his age did, "It's as if I have two infants now, and I need to focus on just the one," she kissed his head, "I hate to neglect him like this..."

I'm not sure what overcame me; maybe it was seeing her holding and nurturing her child. Maybe some old memories of my children resurfaced, "I'll take care of him."

Keiko frowned, "Are you sure? He's a handful."

"I know a lot about babies, believe me."

"What about Worf?"

It was my turn to frown, "What about him?"

"Well, it just, I never got the impression that he's very good with children; especially babies. And I don't want Yoshi to make him uncomfortable."

I paused. Is that how people saw my husband? Wait a minute, isn't that how *I* see my husband?

"Worf will be fine," I said quickly.

"Well... okay. I really do appreciate it. I don't know how long it will be " "Don't worry about it, take as long as you need."

"Come on, I need to get some of his things for you," We rounded a corner and headed for her quarters, "Are you *sure* this will be okay with Worf?"

Honestly, I wasn't, "Of course, Keiko."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yoshi cried when his mother left him alone with me. That was to be expected, though. I was, after all, a stranger to him. But, as soon as he saw his toys, he quieted down.

While he played, I looked around our home. It was *extremely* dangerous for a 14 month old. There were blades, knives, my sharp edged statues, and that dreaded poisonous glove like weapon Worf owned. I *hated* that thing, but it had been given to Worf by a good friend who died many years ago, so I never objected. He spoke of her so fondly, I knew he'd be offended if I asked him to get rid of it. Well, at least while Yoshi was here, some of this stuff would have to be moved.

"Computer, time," I asked as I placed the last of our dangerous items in a large crate.

"_The time is 2004 hours_"

I nodded, "Worf will be home any minute," I said aloud to Yoshi.

I went back to the couch and plopped down. Yoshi was toddling around, occasionally falling to his knees and crawling. I watched him for a long time, a subtle smile forming on my lips. He was so innocent, so sweet and vulnerable. I closed my eyes, imagining myself, holding a newborn in my arms, as I had so many times before. I could see this child's faint Trill spots, her subtle forehead ridges, and her helpless brown fingers curling around mine, as she looked up to me for total protection.

Slowly I opened my eyes, and I could feel a dreadful pit in my stomach. What if that image wasn't what Worf wanted? We had never really talked about children of our own before; something we should have done. I didn't know how he felt about it at all.

Just then, Yoshi threw a pillow at me, and I laughed, "Whoa! That was a good throw."

He ran to me, smiling wildly, trying to recover his hurled object, no doubt.

At that moment, the door slid open and Worf came in, adjusting his sash.

"Hi!" I said merrily, "We have a little visitor."

Worf came and sat next to me. The look on his face surprised me a bit, it was actually... happy? "And what, *exactly* is this infant doing in my home?" he asked jovially.

"Well, I offered to watch him so that the O'Briens could spend some time with Molly," I answered as I shifted Yoshi on my lap. I was smiling at Worf, and he was actually smiling back. Okay, at least he wasn't upset that I volunteered our services.

"I thought you said you were going to be working tonight?"

I'd totally forgotten about that. I was so concerned about Worf and Yoshi that I forgot, "I was going to run a spectral scan of the comet that's passing through the Denorias Belt," I turned my attention to Yoshi, "But if I did that, who would watch you?"

The look in Worf's perked up eyes was priceless, "Me."

That was a *lot* more than I expected, "That's all right, I want to stay with him."

"Jadzia, you have been waiting for this comet to come into sensor range for weeks."

I sighed, I really *did* want to stay with him, "There'll be other comets."

"Go," Worf insisted, "I will take care of Yoshi."

Okay, his show of concern was very touching, but there were some basic truths we needed to face, "Worf, that's very sweet, but, let's face it, you're not good with babies."

He looked very offended, "I raised Alexander," he stated.

"That's different. He was 4 years old when he moved in with you, you didn't have to change diapers. *Babies* are a handful. I should know, I've had nine of 'em."

Worf shook his head; obviously nothing I said to him mattered, "I know. 5 as a mother, 4 as father. I can handle a 14 month old child."

"I didn't say you *can't* "

"Fine. Go run your sensor scans."

Worf reached out to hold Yoshi, and he began crying immediately."

"You're holding him wrong, "I stated.

"Leave us," Worf commanded.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving," I said, with a haughty air in my voice. I left the two of them alone, I was barely able to contain the smile on my face. So what if Yoshi was crying his eyes out; Worf was trying. For once, he was doing something *I* wanted, even if he didn't know it.

**WORF **

I stood very still. In my arms was a surprisingly silent child. His eyes were closed and his chest slowly heaved with his breathing. Gently, I placed him in his bed. I held my breath, he was still quiet.

"Okay," I whispered. I left the room where he was sleeping, and headed for my spot in bed next to Jadzia.

Before I could get to it, a piercing shrill crying came from the next room. He was awake. I wearily sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is he all right," Jadzia lifted her head to ask. She had been asleep for over an hour already.

"He is *fine*. He just will not go to sleep."

"Did you change him?" she asked.

"I changed him."

"Did you feed him."

"I fed him."

"Did you read him a story?"

"I read him a story."

"Did you sing to him?"

I stood again, "Until my throat was raw."

"Sounds like you tried everything," Dax sat up, "I'll take over from here."

I motioned for her to lay down again, "That is not necessary."

"Worf, you're *exhausted*, get some sleep."

"No... I am a Klingon Warrior, and a Starfleet Officer. I have piloted starships through dominion minefields. I have stood in battle against Kelvins twice my size. I courted, and won, the heart of the magnificent Jadzia Dax," Yoshi was still crying. I pointed a determined finger towards him, "If I can do these things, I can make this child go to sleep."

Jadzia gave me a puzzled look, "Talk about losing perspective. Listen to yourself. Why is this babysitting thing so important to you all of a sudden?"

As if she did not know. I knew what was going on in her beautiful little head, "It is not important to me," I said as I took a seat on the bed next to her, "It is important to *you.*"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are judging me on my fitness to be a parent," Dax rolled her eyes at me, "Don't deny it, Jadzia I can see it in your eyes. I have proven myself to be a worthy husband to you, but, you are not convinced I would be a good parent to your children." With that said, I went back to the door.

"Who said anything about having children."

"Go to sleep. I have work to do."

I left her and went to Yoshi again. Yet despite all my efforts, all the rocking and cooing, he refused to settle down. About ten minutes later, I heard footsteps coming close to me.

"Come on, Worf," Jadzia said calmly.

"I thought I told "

"How can I with him crying? Come on, we're *all* going to bed."

I gave her a confused frown. She took Yoshi from my arms and headed for our bedroom. I followed her. Jadzia placed him in the center of the bed, and lied down next to him.

"He is still crying," I pointed out.

"I know that. Come lie down. Babies need affection and security. He misses his parents, and he needs to feel safe in a strange place."

I was hesitant, "Are you certain..."

"He won't bite you," Jadzia was gently stroking his back, and he began to calm down.

"What if I roll over on him."

She smiled, "Trust me, you won't."

Slowly, I took my place in bed. Yoshi was between us and a few moments after I lied down, he was quite.

"You were right," I whispered.

"Experience, darling, that's all."

I watched him them for a while. It was an emotional sight for me. Jadzia looked so happy, she wore a subtle smile as her hand delicately stroked his hair and back. Soon she laid her head down and drifted back to sleep. I continued to watch her until I was asleep as well.

**JADZIA **

The next day, Worf and I took turns with Yoshi. He went to ops that morning, and I stayed with the baby. I spent the afternoon in ops, and Worf was with him. I was so proud of my husband, I thought I'd burst. He was doing so well, and he seemed so eager about it all.

That evening, I came straight home. The door slid open, and Worf was there, pacing.

"Oh, what I day, I can't *wait* to get out of my uniform," I said. Just then, I noticed the unusual quiet, and the somber look in Worf's face, "Where's Kirayoshi, I thought you were going to watch him this afternoon... Worf, what's wrong?"

Julian emerged from the other room, "Kirayoshi took a little fall," he said.

"Is he all right?" I asked.

"Oh yes, just a small bump on the forehead. It happens all the time to children his age. With a little sleep, he'll be as right as rain."

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, I've got to get back to the infirmary."

After Julian had gone, Worf and I took a seat on the couch. He looked so pained, his shoulders were extremely tense and his eyes were heavy, "You wanna tell me what happened?" I asked softly.

Worf spoke, and I tried to rub some of his tension away as he did, "We were playing. I was pretending to be grent hound, and chased him. He was laughing so hard he did not look to see where he was going and, fell against the edge of the table."

"It was an accident, it could have happened to anyone."

"I was too rough with him, I was careless," he paused, then, "You were right to question my fitness as a father."

"Worf I never questioned your fitness as a father, don't put words into my mouth " "I failed Alexander, I failed Kirayoshi, and I would have failed our children as well."

He stood and went to the door. This was *so* typically Worf. "Where are you going?"

"I should not be here when he wakes up."

"Worf "

"Jadzia, I am sorry I failed to prove myself to you."

With that, he left. This wasn't surprising, not in the least bit. A year ago, I would have chased after him and tried to convince him that everything was okay. Then we would have gotten into a fight about it, and we would have been angry with each other for days. But, I had gotten to know Worf *very* well. When he got an idea into his head, it was best to let him pout about it until he came to his senses. So, I didn't trouble myself over it anymore. I went over to the shelf, got a book, and began where I left off.

**WORF **

"Computer, end program."

The bat'leth disappeared from my hands, as did the slain enemy foe on the ground. I stood in the silent holosuite, my shoulders sagged helplessly. Perhaps there were some things that I just could not do. Perhaps parenting was one of them.

Yes, I realized that the fall had not been that bad, but that was not the point. I wanted Dax to be proud of me, I wanted her to know I could be the husband she wanted me to be, in every way possible. I knew she didn't approve of the way I handled Alexander in the past, and I knew that this was my chance to prove to her that I could be a caring father.

I left the holosuite and headed home. Wait, perhaps I had proven that to her? I may not be perfect in my actions towards Alexander and Kirayoshi, but I did *care.* I wanted to do what was best, even though I was not always sure what that was. And if my intentions were good, I could easily learn what to do and how.

I hesitated as I entered our home. Yoshi would probably be resistant to me, at least for awhile.

"Hi," Jadzia was sitting on the couch. She closed her book, "You can come in. He's gone. I dropped him off at the O'Briens a few minutes ago. Oh, you should have seen his face when he saw his sister again."

"Did you apologize to them for me?"

"Yes. And they said not to worry about it. It isn't the first time he's bumped his head. They invited us to dinner tonight. To thank us for watching him."

"What did you tell them?" I asked.

Jadzia went to put her book back, "Well, I told them that we had a holosuite reservation, and that I would check with you. By the way, what does, *gung, gung, gung* mean?"

My face perked, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it was the strangest thing. I was taking Yoshi home and he kept shaking rattle saying, 'Gung, gung, gung.'"

"He did?"

"He seemed to get a big kick out of it. So, what does it mean?"

I had taught it to him earlier today. It was a Klingon exercise for young children, "That is between Yoshi and me," I said proudly.

"Oh, I see," Jadzia approached me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Well, you made a big impression on him. Maybe you're not as bad with children as you thought."

"Or as *you* thought."

I could see her face yielding, "All right, maybe I had my doubts. But I've *never* have been happier to be proven wrong. Oh, we'd better get going if we want to make that holosuite reservation."

"Holosuite?" I asked, "And insult the O'Briens?"

Jadzia smiled at me, "We wouldn't want to do that."

"He really said 'Gung, gung, gung'?"

"Over and over again."

That made me feel proud. Jadzia could sense that, and she hugged me tightly, which made me feel even better.

**JADZIA **

I felt really good as Worf and I walked home from dinner at the O'Brien's. We held hands; he would occasionally bring mine up to his lips and kiss it. That made me smile. I had not felt this genuinely peaceful in a long time. The war kept both of us very stressed, but right now none of that mattered. This was one of the few moments I got to actually enjoy my husband.

"Um, Worf?" I asked as we turned the last corner heading home.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

When we entered, the computer promptly notified us that Worf had a letter from Alexander waiting.

"You can read it first, we can talk later "

"No, I wish to speak with you as well," he said, sitting on the couch next to me, "Now, while I still have the courage."

I sat back, and crossed my legs, "Courage? Why do I have the distinct feeling that you and I are thinking the same thing?"

His face reddened, "We probably are."

There was a silence between us.

"I do not know how to say this..." he began.

"I want a baby," I blurted out.

Worf smiled, "As do I."

I smiled too, "Good. I'm glad we're in agreement."

His smile faded, "But, we cannot now. Not with "

"The war," I said flatly. I stood up, feeling rage overtake my good mood, "Everything we want to do is always impeded by this goddamn war. This war kept us apart for months, this war has your son out there fighting and risking his life daily. This war almost got me killed a few months ago," I stopped pacing, and my voice trembled, "Because of this war, every day I walk around with the fear that I might lose my husband. And I don't think I can live with that."

Worf narrowed his eyes, "When faced with your death, I turned my back on duty, and on this *war.* I could not choose it over you."

"Yet we have to put our lives on hold because of it. At any moment, Worf, we could be apart again, with you on the Rotarran and me on the Defiant. Or worse... one of us could end up without the other," I folded my arms; suddenly my body felt cold, "We look at that list every Friday, we see how many people lose their loved ones. People standing right there in the room with us. Always, though, you're there, reading it with me. I'm just afraid that one Friday I'll have to go in there alone, because your name is one of those listed."

Worf stood with me. He took my arm, and motioned for me to come over to the window with him. He and I often sat in the large windowsill together, just looking out into the stars, "I cannot promise you that that will never happen. I wish with all my soul that I could, but I cannot."

"I know," I whispered. My head leaned back against his chest as he spoke.

"I can promise you that I will do *everything* in my power to make certain it does not."

"I know you will. You proved that already."

"I know you are probably tired to hearing, 'When this is all over'..."

"I am, believe me, I am," I insisted

I could feel him smile. He linked his hands in mine, and we placed both our hands on my stomach, "Well, when this is all over, we will begin the family that we *both* want. However many children you would like."

"Hmmm, I hadn't thought about that..."

"Five or six?" He asked, with a laugh in his voice.

"You have *got* to be kidding. One or two, maybe."

"As *soon* as this war is over, as soon as it is safe, we will focus on that."

"If we can survive that long," I pouted.

"Do not talk like that," Worf said sternly, "We have made it this far, nothing will come between us. Nothing at all..."

~finis


	20. Chapter 20

**"Tears of the Prophets" **

**JADZIA~ Tuesday 09:12 **

The promenade was filled with children that day. This year's Renewal Festival had just ended, and children were everywhere, eating jumja sticks, singing and laughing. To them, the war and all its turmoil was far away. Yet I could feel it as if it were a heavy weight on my shoulders.

"They look so happy..." I said aimlessly.

"They are, and they should be. Children should not be exposed to our problems."

Worf and I were on our way to Quarks' holosuite. We'd been so busy lately, that time together didn't seem to exist. Every day, we got up early, worked all day, and were exhausted by bedtime. Today though, he and I had some free time, and we'd decided to engage in something we hadn't done in a very long time together. Good old Klingon combat.

Once we got to the holosuite, and Worf activated the program, I tried to focus on what I was doing. Yet no matter how I tried, I couldn't. My mind was elsewhere

We began fighting, and within five minutes, Worf brought me to defeat.

"You are not concentrating..." he said calmly as he looked down at me lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry," I extended my hand to him and he pulled me up, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

My husband had become so thoughtful and concerned lately; I was really proud of him, "Do you want to tell me what it is?"

I sighed, "I don't know how to say it exactly..."

"Is it something bad?"

"No! No, not at all. I guess, I've been feeling so frustrated and confined lately. We just got married, and I feel like I can't really enjoy it because of this damned war."

"We knew that would be a consequence of getting married during war time. Part of me wanted to wait until it was over, but you were so eager, and I was as well."

"That's just it, Worf," I said, pacing the holosuite, "I hate having to wait. I hate putting my life on hold just because the Dominion decided to barge in."

"I think I know what this is about," Worf said slowly. He took a seat on a ledge in the cave- like background, "We talked about this a few weeks ago..."

"Yesterday, at the Renewal Festival, I filled out a scroll. It was very simple, not like _your_ long list of wants, regrets and thank-you's."

"What did it say?"

I stood directly in front of him, "It said, 'This year, I am going to have a child'," I paused, "I want a baby, Worf."

He slowly closed his eyes, then opened them again, "I know you do; I do as well. But-"

I put my hand up, "Don't say it. Just don't say it."

Worf said it anyway, "You and I are always away on the Defiant, our lives are always at risk. I want this as well, Jadzia, but we have to be sensible about it."

I sat down next to Worf, "Just imagine, if there was no war, no Dominion threat, would you be opposed to having a child now?"

"No, not at all," he said without hesitating.

"I am not saying your point is invalid. Just the opposite, I don't want to bring a baby into this lifestyle either. But I want to be able to enjoy my life with you, to the fullest. And I'm afraid we might not be able to do that here. At least not with the way things are now."

"The front lines is no place to bear a child," he said sternly.

I sighed. Maybe he was right, maybe I was rushing things. We hadn't been married long, maybe it would be best to wait.

"I know, I know," I said.

The look on his face was no longer doubtful, but determined, "If you really want to do this, then I do as well, you know that, don't you? If you really want this it work, then I will make sure it does."

"It isn't as if I haven't given this any thought. Because I have. If it came to that point, if things around here got too unsafe, I would be more than willing to resign from active duty, and maybe get a post on some far- away colony where the war was not a priority."

"I refuse to let you go without me. I will not be apart from you, or our child," Worf said firmly.

"Then you'd have to do the same and come with us. But that is only if it got to that point, if it became too dangerous for a child to stay here on the station. Right now, things aren't that bad."

"You know, there are times when I long for a simpler life. Such as when my family lived on Gault, the farm world. Life was unpretentious, the only thing you worried about was staying happy."

"Somehow I have a hard time picturing you as a farmer..."

That made him laugh, "There is much you do not know about me..."

I laughed with him, "I can just see it; half a dozen Trill/Klingon children playing amongst grain fields, and tromping through dirt behind their father. And I, at home, pregnant yet again, preparing a meal for my small tribe."

"It is an interesting image. And if life here is no longer conducive to what we want, then we will look into it."

"So does this mean you really want to do this? You want to have a baby?"

"I thought I said that already."

I flung my arms around his neck and nearly choked him, "Oh, Worf! I'm so happy, you have no idea! My stomach just filled with butterflies... you make me so happy."

"You do remember what Dr. Bashir told us, don't you? Before we got married..."

Yes, of course I remembered. How could I forget? It wouldn't be easy for a Trill and a Klingon to have a child; it may be impossible, "I'm not going to let medical statistics get in the way of what we want. Just look at us, Worf. Just you and I being together is against all odds. Nothing is going to ever stop us from having what we want. I believe that very much."

"Good. You keep believing that and we will always have what we want. But there still is much to discuss."

"With you there _always_ is."

He and I talked for over an hour, completely losing track of time. There was so much to consider though. Finally, Worf and I left the holosuite and descended the staircase that led down to Quark's.

"Oh, finally! I've been waiting twenty minutes for you two to get out of that holosuite."

Julian and Quark were standing at the edge of the bar. I took a seat and Worf stood over me, "I'm sorry Julian, we lost track of time."

"Doing what? You were supposed to be up there exercising, but I don't see any sweat? Where are all the bruises, the broken bones, the blood-"

Worf answered him, "We were talking."

"For an hour and 45 minutes?" Quark asked.

Worf and I exchanged glances, and he replied, "It is a private matter."

I couldn't contain it any longer. I'd been trying to hold back my giddy smile and be cool about all this, but I couldn't. It burst across my lips, "We're thinking about having a baby!"

"It _was_ a private matter."

Quark and Bashir definitely looked surprised- more like dumbfounded. Julian slowly sat down, with his mouth open in awe. Before either one could say anything, Worf's comm. badge signaled, "Kira to Worf. Report to ops immediately."

"Acknowledged."

I looked up at my husband, the man who made me happy beyond belief. Aggressively, I grabbed his shirt, pulled his face down to mine and kissed him hard. He left the bar wordlessly.

A contented sigh escaped my lips, "Well, you two are awfully quiet."

Julian spoke up, his voice was very low, "Um, look, uh, I don't want to dampen your spirits Jadzia, but, I told you before you were married that, from a medical point of view, it wouldn't be easy for a Trill and a Klingon to have a child."

"And I'm worried the kid will end up looking like his father," Quark commented.

I stood, "Well I hope she does," with that, I left the bar.

I couldn't believe those two. I was looking for words of encouragement here, not messages of gloom. They both have been my friends for a long time, yet they can't even say, "That's great, Jadzia!"

That little incident didn't get me down, though. Nothing at all could sway my mood. I was heading home, and as I walked through the promenade, I said hello to just about everyone I saw. My smile was larger than life itself.

**WORF ~ Tuesday 11:34 **

There was music playing in my quarters when I got back from ops, about two hours later that same day. It wasn't one of my selections, but a program Jadzia put together last month. She called it her "Happy Music," she played it when she needed cheering up and a break from the war. I could hear her voice coming from our bedroom humming to it.

I followed her voice and stood in the doorway, watching her. She had a measuring wand in her hand, and she was moving about the room, "May I ask what you're doing?"

She jumped, "Oh! You startled me, I didn't know you were home. How were things in ops?"

"It was nothing, Kira just needed some help putting together the duty roster. Captain Sisko, Admiral Letant and General Martok were meeting in his office."

"About what?"

"I don't know, neither did Major Kira. You still have not answered my question."

"Well, I was just... it's nothing really."

"Nothing? You are measuring our bedroom for nothing?"

"I wanted to see if there was enough room for a crib. I think one would go nicely right here, beside the window. That way our baby can look up at the stars."

That made me smile, "Jadzia, you are not even pregnant yet."

"Oh, I know, but, I haven't been able to think about anything else. I think we should go see Julian and find out what we're up against."

"I am not busy right now," I replied, "Are you?"

"No, no, not at all? You want to go now?"

"I see no reason to wait," I said.

"Okay, let's go."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tuesday 11:51 **

Dr. Bashir was in the rear of the infirmary when Jadzia and I got there. He was seated at his research desk, gazing into the display monitor.

"We aren't intruding, are we?" Jadzia asked meekly.

"No, not at all. In fact, I had a feeling I'd be seeing you two soon. Not _this_ soon, but that's okay too. I'm doing some research right now on interspecies pregnancies."

We both pulled up chairs and took a seat, "What have you found?" I asked.

"Like I said, I'm still going over it. I haven't come across a single case of a Trill and Klingon mating. That doesn't mean it's never happened before, but, it just isn't recorded in Federation databases. I still haven't searched Trill or Klingon medical databases, though. I should have much more luck with those."

Dr. Bashir was known for hedging around facts instead of just coming out and saying things. He knew Dax and I were anxious about this, why did he not just tell us what we needed to know?

"What are _our_ chances, Julian?" Jadzia asked.

"I don't want to give you premature figures..."

"Can you give us an idea? "

He sighed, "Trill and Klingon DNA is very different. It's really the Klingon half that will be the problem. Klingon systems are quite complex, they have redundancies, and lots more DNA sequences than most other Humanoids. Naturally, to prevent birth defects, a woman's system will reject a sperm cell that is not compatible with her egg. However, there is a treatment that will counteract that and make your sperms cells compatible with your eggs."

Jadzia gripped my hand and stroked it. I could tell she was nervous, but hopeful, "And this will work? This will make it possible for Worf and I to conceive?"

"It will... help. Without it, you would have only a 0.05% chance of compatibility. With it, you should have about a 45% chance. Those odds aren't great, but a lot better."

I squeezed her hand in return, "Do you still want to do this?" I asked gently.

"Yes, yes I do," she replied. Then she turned to Bashir, "When can we begin?"

"I need to do further research, and I have to synthesize the enzymes that will be injected into you both. That will take a few hours. And once I give you the enzymes, it will take 24 hours for them to become effective. If you come back tomorrow morning, I should have everything ready for you."

"And after we are... injected, how long will the treatment last?" I asked him

"About 30 days. If she isn't pregnant within that time, you'll need a fresh dose."

Dax and I looked at each other. She didn't look nervous at all, she was happy. That look I could not resist, seeing her beautiful smile was all the assurance I needed. Lately, she had been so stressed and tense.

"We will be here, tomorrow at 09:00."

"That'll work, Commander."

I stood to leave, but Jadzia paused, "Thank you Julian."

"It's my job."

She and I left together, "Do you want to have lunch at the replimat?" Jadzia asked me.

I nodded, "That will be fine."

Before we could sit down to our meal, my comm. badge went off, "Worf here."

"I need you to report to the ward room as soon as possible, a Romulan delegation has just arrived on the station," Captain Sisko said.

"I will be there, sir. Worf out."

Jadzia sighed, "We just can't get a break, can we?"

"Perhaps this will not take long..."

She grunted, "A _Romulan_ delegation? Trust me, you'll be awhile. I guess I can go finish some work in the lab"

"I apologize," I told her.

"Don't. I'll see you this evening."

"Come," I drew her into my arms and passionately kissed her right there on the promenade, something I did _not_ normally like to do. But at that moment, I didn't care who saw or what they might say. In fact, I wanted everyone to know. This woman was my wife, she would be the mother of my child, and I loved her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>Tuesday 22:02<strong>

My quarters were dark when I got home that night. It was late, and I Jadzia had probably gone to bed. I was so tired, I could not make it that far. The meeting with the Klingons and the Romulans had ended hours ago, but afterward, General Martok wanted me to assist him in putting together the final wing of the Klingon fleet. I fell onto the couch and let out a low groan. My heavy eyelids closed, and sleep began to wash over me...

"Worf?"

The lights came on, and Jadzia was coming towards me. She was wearing her bed clothes, and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders.

"I did not mean to wake you..."

She sat down next to me, "Don't worry about me... I thought you would _never_ get out of that meeting. What was going on?"

Honestly, I didn't feel like explaining it all to her right then, but, she looked so concerned, "The war has escalated. All three fleets are going to lead an invasion into Cardassian space."

Dax frowned, "An invasion? You mean we're waging was in their territory?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"That has not been determined. But I assume it will be at least a week or so."

She leaned back on the couch, and I pulled her close to me. Jadzia said nothing, and her expression was blank. Her long slender arms held me tightly, "I guess we can cancel our appointment tomorrow morning."

"No," I objected, "I do not think we should. We should go along with the treatment, and with trying to have a baby, just as we said we would. You were right, this war is not going to force us to put our life on hold any longer. And if you should become pregnant while we are away in battle, I will have you sent back here."

She kissed my cheek, "That sounds good to me."

"Now, if you do not mind, I am very tired and would like to get some sleep."

Jadzia took my hand and led me to our bedroom.

**JADZIA ~ Wednesday 10:51 **

Worf and I went to Julian that morning as scheduled. It didn't take long to get the treatment underway. Afterwards, Worf was immediately called to ops, more to do with invading Cardassia I assumed.

Since he was gone, I decided to do some reading at the replimat, and Kira joined me. She sat across from me, holding a cup of raktajino. "I saw you and Worf coming out of the infirmary... Is everything alright?"

Just then I realized I hadn't really told anyone about our plans, and that was so unlike me, "Everything is fine... Worf and I are trying to have a baby!"

Nerys's face lit up, "That's wonderful Dax!"

"Thank you. But, it may not be easy. We underwent some treatment this morning, but, the odds of a Klingon and a Trill procreating are still slim," I sighed, "But I'm hopeful, I have a good feeling about it. I think we deserve it."

"You do," she leaned over and placed her hand on mine, "You've been a wonderful friend to me for over six years. And I know Worf makes you happy, I _know_ he does."

I blushed, "He does. He really does."

"Don't you worry, you'll be pregnant in no time."

That made me laugh, "I'll have you to help me through it and give me advice."

Nerys was laughing now, "I think you have more experience in all those past lives of yours than I did with Yoshi."

Our laughter died down, "I'm just so nervous about it all..."

"Why?" she asked, "It isn't like you've never done this before."

"I know. But, circumstances are a _lot _different than all nine of the other times. I guess that's the whole point of having a symbiont- doing things differently every time. And this will definitely be different. My other five spouses were Trill."

"I remember you telling me, right before you got married, about how bored you were with the Trill way of doing things, and how you wanted something different and exciting."

The memory made me smile, "Different and excited can be very scary... but fun."

We shared a laugh again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>Wednesday 02:45<strong>

My shift in ops was incredibly boring that afternoon. There was little to no station activity that called for my attention (which was unusually rare during wartime) so I was left to scanning the nearby space and giving docking clearance to ships.

Just as a was mooring a Bolian cargo freighter, Benjamin, Kira and Worf came out of his office. The three of them looked pensive, and a little too serious. My eyes met Worf's and he shook his head slowly. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

The three of them walked right over to my station, still wearing their pensive, serious expressions. Benjamin spoke up first, "Beginning first thing tomorrow morning, you're going to be in command of DS9."

I frowned, "What's going on?"

"I met with Letant, Martok, and the Romulan Senator, this morning. Our plans to invade Cardassia have been moved up. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. You and Dr. Bashir will be staying here on DS9, the rest of the senior staff will be aboard the Defiant."

My mind was racing. I wanted to ask a million questions. Why was I staying behind! "Yes sir," I said quietly. I looked at Worf; he was wearing and an apologetic expression. This didn't make sense; Kira usually stayed here, and I always went, I was the best pilot Benjamin had at his disposal, who else could navigate the Defiant at a time like this?

"I want you to keep the station on yellow alert until I notify you otherwise. If the tide turns during this thing, DS9 could end up defending herself again."

I was still numb to the whole situation. A full scale attack on Cardassia could take a long time. First, the fleet would have to get through all the outlying systems, then they could move on to Cardassia Prime. That could take forever. It's not that I was nervous about commanding DS9, but, I did not want to be away from my husband for that long. Again, I responded with a weak, "Yes sir."

I spent the rest of the day in ops preparing to take over DS9. Worf was between the Defiant and Martok's ship, helping with the battle preparations. He and I didn't see each other at all that day. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Just this morning, we woke up happy, and we went to the infirmary to begin preparations for having a child. I actually felt good, which is a feeling wartime doesn't allow you to have too often. We weren't worried about the invasion of Cardassia, we both assumed we be together through the whole thing. Now, Worf would be off risking his life in one of the most dangerous battles he'll ever face, and I would be here, safe on DS9. I was used to being right there with him, he would watch my back and I'd watch his. But not this time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>Wednesday 21:00<strong>

Worf was home before me, which I wasn't expecting. When I got there, he had prepared dinner for us.

"How are you?" he asked when I came in.

"Not good."

My response didn't seem to surprise him, "Nor am I."

"When do you leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"05:00."

I sighed, "That early?"

"We cannot wait. If the Dominion's weapon platforms are operational before we get there, the whole attack will be in vain."

"I know all the logistics, Worf," I said as I sat down at the table, "You know, this is what I was talking about yesterday. The war putting you and I on hold."

"I do not like it anymore than you do," he said calmly, "But, at this point, we haven't much choice."

"I know. It's just, all day, I've been thinking about how good you and I felt this morning, and now..."

"I am not sure why Captain Sisko wants you to stay behind, but, a part of me is relieved that he does."

I stopped in mid- bite and looked directly at him, "What? How can you say that? You and I are going to be apart for god knows how long, and-"

"But you will be safe. This mission is going to be very dangerous. It will be long and grueling. I will miss you, Jadzia, do not doubt that. But, with you here on the station, I will not have to worry about your safety. I know when I do return, you will be hear waiting."

"If you return," I said dryly.

"Do not speak like that," Worf scolded, "I fully intend to return to my wife. You cannot have this baby without me."

My eyelids closed, "You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I stood from the table and began to pace the room, "I just feel so, so frustrated. I hate this! You are my husband, and I love you. Yet now I fear that one day the Defiant is going to dock and Benjamin is going to tell me about how gloriously you died battle. How am I supposed to live with that? How and I supposed to live without you?"

"That is not going to happen..."

"You can't promise me that!" I exclaimed, "You can't Worf. I wish you could, but you can't. You're going to be gone for so long, and at least if I were there with you, I would know what was going on. As it is now, I'll have to lie in bed every night wondering if my husband is dead or alive. Wondering if he's all alone, bleeding to death on some far off planet."

Worf stood as well. As he approached me, I could see that his eyes were heavy and sympathetic. He opened his strong arms and enveloped me in them, "If there was a way to make this right, I would do it, you know that. I love you, Jadzia Dax, with my whole being. You have meant more to me than you could ever imagine, and I do not want to cause you any pain. Knowing how my death will affect you will be my reason, and my motivation, to stay alive. I will do whatever it takes to come back home to you. That I swear to you."

Somehow, those words, his powerful embrace and his entrancingly deep voice made me feel better, "I believe you," I whispered.

"Good. Now, I have a big day ahead of me, and I would like to finish my dinner before I go to bed."

I laughed a little, "That's fine with me."

**WORF ~ Thursday 03:30 **

"Worf..."

I could feel a pair of hands roughly shaking my body.

"Come on, Worf, I never have to go through this with you... I know it's early, but, you've got to get up."

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"3:30."

"Wake me up in half an hour."

"No," Jadzia whined, "Get up now. I want to have breakfast with you before you leave."

I groaned. Sentimentality could be so inconvenient.

I slowly sat up. She and I stayed awake in bed talking until midnight. And now, three and a half hours later, I was up. Even the greatest warriors need rest.

Jadzia didn't seem tired at all, which was very uncharacteristic for her. I usually had to drag her out of bed each morning, but today she moved around as if it we always got up this early. I opted for a sonic shower; water would be too much of a shock to my system this early in the morning. When I came out, Jadzia had a fresh uniform laid across the bed for me. There was even a score from my favorite Klingon opera playing softly in the background.

After I got dressed, Dax instructed me to sit on the edge of the bed. She climbed behind me and began combing my hair for me. This was not something she did often, only when she was nervous about something. And right now, I knew she was afraid. I could feel her hands tremble as she pulled the comb through my hair.

"Everything will be fine, Jadzia," I said slowly.

She seemed to totally disregard what I'd just said, "You know, I have always loved your hair."

"My hair?"

"It's the most attractive thing about you. I know Starfleet regulations say that if your hair touches your shoulders, you have to pull it back. But I wish you'd let it hang loose more often."

"I did not know you felt that way... perhaps I will, on my off hours."

"I'd love that," Her hands bound my hair back, "There, all done. We can go eat now, if you'd like."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>Thursday 04:46<strong>

Jadzia and I left our quarters together, she held my hand tightly as we walked to the Defiant's airlock. I smiled inwardly. I remembered making the walk between Jadzia's quarters and mine on the Defiant late at night, before she and I were married. Those times were good, but nothing could compare to the way things had been between us since we married. It was as if we co- existed, when she needed me, I was there, when I needed her, she was there. We completed one another's thoughts; finding Jadzia was like finding the missing piece in my life. She made living worthwhile; I hated falling asleep at night, because I knew hours would pass, and I wouldn't be able to look into her eyes. Our disagreements usually did not last long, and making up was definitely worth it.

This whole situation; her being here and me on the Defiant, made her uneasy. I kept telling myself that with each passing day, it would get better for her. But what about me? I would miss her so much, and there was no one in the universe I trusted at my side during battle the way I trusted Jadzia. Not only was she a formidable warrior, I also knew she defended me with more than just feelings of duty or responsibility, but with love.

"General Martok to Commander Worf,"

As we were walking across the promenade, my comm. badge sounded, "Yes General?"

"I need you on the Rotarran, it should not take long."

"Acknowledged, Worf out."

Jadzia looked up at me, "I'll meet you at the Defiant's airlock?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Don't leave without saying goodbye to me," she warned.

"I would not dream of it."

**JADZIA ~ Thursday 04:51 **

Worf headed for the Rotarran, and I kept on towards the Defiant. I caught up with Benjamin, Jake and the Chief as I arrived.

"If you ask me, it's an ungodly hour to go to war," Miles said to Jake, "And you can quote me on that."

"I will."

Miles turned to me, "Oh, Jadzia, will you look in on Keiko and the kids while I'm gone?"

"You can count on it."

The three of them stepped up into the airlock, "Oh, and, try to keep Julian out of trouble."

"Now that's pushing it," I replied.

"It's your station, Old Man," Ben said to me.

"I'll take good care of her."

Kira walked up next, ready to embark on their mission. She was smiling.

"Give my regards to the Jem' Hadar," I said to her.

"Oh, I'll do that... I said a prayer at the shrine last night for the two of you."

On my left, I could see Worf approaching, "About having a baby?" I asked, feeling honored that she would think to do that for us.

"The Prophets can be helpful in such matters."

"I hope they're listening," I answered sincerely. Today at 09:00 would mark 24 hours. That mean in four hours, I would know either way, if Worf and I would, or would not, be able to conceive.

I stood close to him, and draped my arms over his wide shoulders, "Did you hear that?" I asked, "We've got the Prophets on our side."

"According to Dr. Bashir, we need all the help we can get."

"Just remember when you get back, we have a lot of work to do."

Worf smiled, "I do not consider that work."

Just then that sinking feeling returned to the pit of my stomach. He was leaving. I could feel my eyes filling with moisture, but I refused to cry right now. Worf needed to know that I would be okay, not that I was a complete wreck.

"I wish I was going with you..."

"You are," he said. Then he placed his hand over his heart, "In here."

That made me smile, "I love it when you get romantic."

I didn't know what else to say to him. I didn't want to say goodbye, that was the last thing I wanted to say, and I definitely didn't want to hear him saying it to me.

Worf swept me into his arms and kissed me hard and passionately. I wanted to stand there, with him holding me and kissing me forever, never letting go. But I had to let go. I placed my fingers over his lips, keeping him from saying goodbye; I could see it in his eyes. Those eyes were always so emotional. Not a word was said as he turned from me, and disappeared into the airlock.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>Thursday, 14:27<strong>

Now I know why I didn't go into command. After the Defiant disembarked, a million problem seemed to arise that required my attention. I'd meant to stop by the infirmary this morning to find out the results of our treatment, but I got so sidetracked that I didn't catch up to Julian until almost ten hours after Worf left. I saw him across the promenade, and I ran over to him.

"Julian!"

"Hi Dax."

I was so anxious I could barely walk straight, "So?"

"So... what?"

"Did you analyze the samples we left you? It's been twenty four hours..."

He laughed, "A little anxious, aren't we?"

"I told Worf I'd contact him as soon as I found out... so did you?"

Julian seemed to enjoy stringing me along, that had to be a good sign, "According to the DNA scans I did this morning, the ovarian re-sequencing enzymes I gave you... appear to be working."

"You mean Worf and I can have a baby?"

"It certainly looks that way. I must say, I didn't expect such positive results so early, it's quite amazing actually."

Without giving it a second thought, I flung my arms around Julian's neck, "Oh thank you Julian!"

"It's all part of being a doctor," he said humbly.

If I kept smiling as brightly as I was right now, my jaws would be sore, "Oh no, it's more than that," I held his hands, "You're a good friend, you always have been."

"And always will be."

This was more excitement than I could take. I wished Worf was here right now, I could almost feel his arms around me, hugging me with joy, "I, I better get back to work," Just then, something occurred to me, "But first I'm going to stop by the Bajoran Shrine."

"What for?"

"Kira said a prayer for me and Worf last night. She told the Prophets how much we wanted a baby."

"Ah, I'd say they've been listening. That is, if you believe in the Prophets."

"Oh, I do today!"

Still wearing my extremely exuberant smile, I headed for the Temple. I waved to Julian, and he waved back. He looked happy for me. It may have been nothing more than a facade, but I really didn't care.

Nervously, I entered the Bajoran shrine. It was empty, except for one Vedek. He didn't say anything to me as I entered, a simple head nod and a smile served as his greeting. My hands were clammy, I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew I had to do something.

"Excuse me, I, um, I want, I mean, I was wondering if I could offer a prayer to the Prophets... Can you help me with that?"

The Vedek smiled, "Of course," his voice was calm and melodious, "The temple is open to anyone with a pure heart. Come this way," He led me to the room in the back. There was an orb there, as well as two candles, "Light the candles, and open your heart before the orb. They are always listening."

"Thank you."

The Vedek left, and I approached the candles. I carefully lit them both and blew out the long, thin lightening wand. Then I turned to my right and faced the orb. It glowed with a beautiful and calming blue light.

After letting out an uneasy breath, I began, "I'm not sure if I'm doing this correctly... I don't come here a lot. And to be perfectly honest I feel more comfortable thinking of you as wormhole aliens. But, um... Kira believes you're much more than that. I don't know. But if you are Prophets, and you're listening, I just want to say..."

There was a cold chill in the room. My head turned, and I noticed that a wind had blown all the candles out. What's going on? Where was a breeze coming from?

A transporter activated. Through the red swirling energy beams, I could see a figure emerge.

"Dukat!" instinctively, I reached for my pharos, but I was too late. Before I could brandish the weapon, Dukat raised his hand, and a stream of pure energy charged from his palm. It hit my mid section with a painful force. I could barely breath, all I felt was a searing pain. His eyes were blood red, just as red as the deathly stream that bombarded my body. I wanted to cry out, but the pain was overwhelming. I didn't even have the strength for tears. I didn't notice right away that the force was so strong that I'd been lifted right off the ground. So much was going through my mind, I had no idea what was going on or why. With a violent thud, I hit the ground, and everything went black...

**WORF ~ Thursday, 14:47 **

"Major, we're receiving a priority one transmission coming from Deep Space 9," the Chief said, "It's from Julian."

Major Kira frowned, "Julian? What does it say?"

"We need to get back to the station as soon as possible, something's happened to," O'Brien's voice trailed off and then got very low, "To Jadzia. It may be..."

I stood from my seat on the other side of the bridge. Just as soon as I heard her name, my heart clenched, "It may be what!" I demanded.

O'Brien's eyes were wide and filled with pain. He looked at Major Kira and then back to me, "He says, it may be fatal."

I stumbled backwards, and had to grab a chair to keep my balance. My head was swimming, there had to be some mistake, I could not have heard what I think I just did. There was no way; this could not be happening...

"What!" Kira exclaimed, "Does he say what happened?"

"No, he doesn't, that, that's it sir."

Still I was silent. Over and over in my head I repeated it, "This is not happening, this cannot be happening." She was supposed to be safe on the station. I am the one in danger, not her. Not my wife, not my love, not my par'machkai, not my Jadzia...

Kira put her hand on my shoulder, "Mr. Worf..."

Normally, in a situation like this, I would have snapped at her. Yet now, my whole body was numb. I could not even speak.

"I'm sure Julian is doing everything he can," she said to me, "He won't let her die."

"Shall I plot a course for the station, sir?" Nog asked quietly.

"Yes, yes, of course, maximum warp. Inform General Martok that there's been an emergency and that we will contact him when we get to DS9."

My fingers tightly gripped the back of the empty chair next to O'Brien. My breathing was heavy and ragged, it felt as if I'd been hit in the chest with ten pain sticks. Kira stood behind me; I could tell she wanted to comfort me, but had no idea how.

Finally, I stood, "I should tell Captain Sisko."

I could see the pain in Kira's eyes as well, "I'll come with you."

Jake had taken Captain Sisko to his quarters. The Major and I made the walk in silence. My hands were clenched into tightly bound fists, so tight that I thought they might bleed. Once we got to his cabin, I did not bother to ask for entrance, I simply stepped through the door.

Sisko stood, "Mr. Worf, Major, is something wrong?"

"We just got a transmission from Julian," Kira said. She helplessly ran her hand through her short hair, and sighed. Her voice sounded as if she might cry, "Something's happened to Dax, he, he thinks she may not live."

"What?" Captain Sisko's eyes helplessly darted from mine, to the Major's and back, "Did he say-"

"He did not give an explanation," I managed to say.

"Set a course for the station, then!"

"We already have, maximum warp. We should be there shortly."

The Captain sat back down and said what I was feeling, "This can't be happening. Not Jadzia..." he looked up at me, "Mr. Worf-"

I did not want to hear him say how sorry he was, "Permission to return to my quarters until we dock."

"Yes, yes of course."

The only way I can describe what I was feeling was numbness. I did not feel grief, because to me, there was no way this could be happening. Jadzia and I had so much ahead of us, we had our whole lives to live together. I was certain that when we docked, I would go into the infirmary, and she would be there smiling at me. Bashir would have once again worked a medical miracle and saved her life from whatever almost took it. Yes, yes, that is what would happen. She would not die, she could not die.

Yet it was hard to maintain that optimistic outlook. At warp nine, it only took us 45 minutes to reach DS9. Yet is was the longest of my entire life. All I thought about was how afraid she was earlier today, and how she did not want us to be separated. This morning, her lips trembled under mine as I kissed her good bye. Could that have been the last time I would feel her touch? Will I never again see my wife's amazing smile?

Captain Sisko informed me that we were docking, and in the next five minutes or so, my life would never be the same. I ran from my quarters to the docking ring, right past Sisko in the airlock and through the promenade to the infirmary.

I felt cold when I entered. There were nurses dressed in surgical garb, and one directed me to a room in the back. I could hear a voice, Dr. Bashir's, "They will be here as soon as they can, please, Jadzia, do not over exert yourself."

Then I saw her. Bashir was standing over a bed. My wife's bed. When he saw me, he managed to smile, "Here he is now."

Julian stepped away, and I rushed to her side. At this point, I did not care what happened or why. I could look at her face and tell that the end was near. Her gorgeous eyes did not sparkle, her skin was gray and clammy, "Worf..." she said. Her voice was nothing but a cracked whisper.

I gently took her hand in mine, "I am here."

"I knew you would come..."

"Of course. And you will be fine," I said, as I touched her face. Her skin was cold.

"No, no I won't."

I smiled at her. I did not want to smile, but I did not want my wife to see me grieving in her last moments. So I forced all my anger, hurt, frustration and pain away, and I smiled, "Do not talk like that."

"Worf, I love you."

"I love you too, Jadzia."

A tear fell down her face. I could not bear to see her cry. I rested my head on her chest and listened to her heart beat softly. It was faint, and with each beat, I feared it may be the last. Just then, Captain Sisko entered, "I'm sorry," she said to me.

There was so much I wanted to say before it was too late. Yet I could think of nothing, "Save your strength..."

Dax did just the opposite. Using everything in her, she reached up and touched my face. I continued to smile at her, never once revealing my pain.

She spoke, "Our baby... would have been so beautiful."

I wanted to respond, to tell her I felt the same way. But her eyes closed...

_No... no, not now, not yet_!

Her head gently, lifelessly sagged to the side.

_No, no! You cannot leave me! We have so much yet to do... _

I buried my face in her bosom

_Please, Jadzia, please do not leave me. I love you, I love you! _

With all that was in me, I held my head high and let out a roar of grief that was heard throughout across the station. It was loud, strong and painful. It announced that a great warrior was making the journey across the river of blood, and that my wife. My love, my life, was gone from me. Forever.

**The End.**

~finis

(September 28, 1998)


End file.
